


Golden Boys

by TheLightinmySeoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, burns like hell i'm sorry, the legit slowest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightinmySeoul/pseuds/TheLightinmySeoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon is the top student in his school, the son of a small restaurant owner, and leads an overall regular but boring life in Busan. However when he gets a scholarship to the richest school in South Korea, he’s thrust into the cutthroat world of the elite. Pledis High is where the wealthiest students are sent to be groomed as heirs to their family business empires, a school filled with privileged teens divided by their status. Jihoon just wants to get into a good college and not attract attention however he ends up making more enemies than friends when a member of the prestigious group, the Golden Boys, starts to show interest in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stars and Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> In honor of my sons winning SMA rookie award (so proud of my bbys) I have decided to post a new fic! Somehow this turned into an Heirs inspired fic (literally it will be every kdrama ever), but I hope you guys enjoy! Subscribe and comment below to tell me what you guys think! Also posted on AFF.
> 
> Seniors: Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Joshua, Jun  
> Juniors: Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon, Xu Minghao, Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin  
> Sophomores: Boo Seungkwan, Vernon  
> Freshmen: Lee Chan

 

Jihoon clicked save on the song project he had been working on, letting out a resigned sigh as he turned off his computer. He had been working on the same song for hours and no matter what changes he made; speed up the melody, switch chords or change the progression, he just couldn’t figure out what was missing. Leaning back in his chair and stretching his stiff muscles, Jihoon could hear birds chirping outside and there was sunlight filtering through the blinds in his window. Yawning into his sleeve, he glanced at the clock and did a double take at the time. His heart sank.

 

Shit. It was five in the morning. He had stayed up through the whole night.

 

Groaning aloud, Jihoon flung himself face forward onto his bed. He released a frustrated scream into his pillow before deflating into the sheets. His mom was going to kill him. She wanted him at work in the market by eight.

 

Jihoon let himself wallow in his misery for a few more moments before dragging himself to his dresser. There was no point in sleeping now. Casting a forlorn glance at his computer (no way was he going to work on that stupid thing), he changed into a sweater, jacket and jeans before deciding to spend his free time with his best friend, the ocean. He grabbed his phone and keys and left a note for his mother in the kitchen.

 

Exiting their small house, Jihoon slipped on his headphones and walked leisurely toward the beach. He was glad he grabbed his jacket because even though it was the summer there was a chill in the air and it didn’t help that the sun hadn’t even risen yet. His house was a five minute walk to the beach, ten minutes to the market, and just a bus ride away from the bigger shopping districts so it didn’t take him long to arrive.

 

Jihoon spread his arms when he reached the beach, deeply inhaling the fresh sea water air. Since it was so early, the beach was completely empty, void of just him and the seagulls. Ignoring the docks in favor of the sand, he took off his shoes and walked barefoot toward the shoreline. He stopped a few feet shy of the water, plopping to the ground and relaxing into the sand. Jihoon hummed to his music, closing his eyes and letting the tension in his shoulders slip away. The beach always made him feel better. “Best friend I could ever have,” Jihoon mumbled to himself. His previous anxieties and frustration over his music disappeared from his mind replaced by warm sea air and water lapping at his toes.

 

He was half asleep and lost in his music that it took him a few moments to realize something big and hairy was tickling his leg before a large weight jumped onto his chest.

 

Jihoon screamed so loud a flock of seagulls that had been wading nearby leapt into the air. His eyes shot open to see a huge ball of white fluff crushing him, a big slobbery pink tongue attacking his face. Jihoon held out his hands, trying to hold back the beast, but only got his hands caught in his earphones and ended up smacking himself in the face.

 

“Whoa, careful there!” A bright and cheery voice chirped from above him before someone plucked his earphones off his head. “Younghee, get off of him!”

 

Suddenly the white ball of fluff was gone and Jihoon sat up, wiping at the slobbery mess on his face. It turned out that the vicious beast was actually a very large white dog. She was currently staring at him with wide puppy dog eyes, tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth looking anything but scary. Jihoon resisted the urge to melt, dogs were his weakness.

 

“Younghee says she’s sorry!” A mop of bright blonde hair dropped into his vision, the brightest smile Jihoon had ever seen upon his face. The stranger knelt down and took his dog’s paw into his hand and waved, Younghee letting out a bark in response, tail wagging and throwing sand everywhere.

 

“Uh-” Jihoon could only stutter out a response. Jihoon had trouble talking to people in general, but a cute stranger this early in the morning completely fried his brain. The stranger was lean, dressed in complete running attire with obnoxiously colored sneakers and a neon headband to match. He had a mess of pale blonde hair with eyes curved into crescent moons and a smile as bright as the rising sun.

 

Damn he was cute.

 

The stranger straightened up, holding out his hand with a grin on his face. Jihoon found himself smiling reflexively back, grasping his hand and being pulled to his feet. However before he could formulate a coherent sentence, Younghee let out a bark and jumped to try to attack his face again. It didn’t help that he was vertically challenged and the dog standing up was nearly his height. Jihoon would’ve fallen onto his butt again if the stranger hadn’t surged forward and caught his arm. Jihoon was tugged forward and nearly collided with the stranger’s chest. The blonde laughed, the sound like ringing bells, and Jihoon could feel the vibrations in his chest.

 

“Sorry about that, are you alright?”

 

Jihoon jumped backward, hoping it was still dim enough outside that the stranger couldn’t see the pink tinging his cheeks. He was definitely not blushing this early in the morning. Trying to come up with something that sounded reasonably like Korean, he reached down to pet the dog to hide his embarrassment. Younghee wagged her tail, seeming milder now that she was getting attention. “I’m fine,” Jihoon said shyly. A coherent sentence, good job Jihoon.

 

The stranger grinned at him, tipping his head to the side to scratch his neck. “I’m sorry about her… Younghee’s usually not like this! She’s actually very well trained.” He leaned down to pet his dog as well, a smile on his face. “She doesn’t usually like strangers, but she seems to really like you.”

 

Jihoon chuckled and scratched the dog behind her ear. “I like her too,” he said and Younghee, seeming to understand him, let out a bark of approval.

 

When Jihoon glanced back up, the stranger was scratching his neck again and avoiding his eyes. Jihoon wasn’t sure, but he could have sworn he was blushing. “How about I buy you coffee to make up for being attacked by my big scary dog?”

 

Jihoon laughed, trying to ignore how red his ears must be. Alright, so maybe he wasn’t the only one blushing. It wasn’t every day that Jihoon got hit on by a cute stranger (very slim actually) so it was nice to realize he wasn’t the only one embarrassed. “I’d like that,” Jihoon said, feeling a bit more confident. The other boy broke into a bright grin, “But I think it’s a bit early.” At that he pointed toward the boardwalk which was unsurprisingly empty, and the stranger’s face fell at the realization that it was currently six in the morning and regular people were asleep.

 

“Ah, right…” The stranger bit his lip, fixing his hair and Jihoon found the small habits endearing. “I forgot,” he laughed, “I’m usually up before anyone else.”

 

“Early riser?” Jihoon questioned. He didn’t mention that the only reason he was awake was because he hadn’t slept.

 

“Habit,” the boy admitted.

 

Jihoon straightened, brushing sand off his clothes. He felt a sudden surge of confidence and he grabbed onto it before he could chicken out. “You can make it up to me though,” he said, trying to appear nonchalant. “How about your name?”

 

The stranger brightened, easily falling into Jihoon’s teasing and matching with his own. “I can give you more that,” he said, sliding up to his side and giving him a cheesy wink.

 

Jihoon burst out laughing. Cute and funny. He carefully took a few steps to the side because he was sure if they got any closer all of Jihoon’s newly found confidence would fly out the window. “I think just your name is fine.”

 

The stranger winked again before sticking out his hand. “Call me Hoshi.” Jihoon grinned and took his hand. A mischievous smile worked onto Hoshi’s face before he tightened his grip, pulling him closer. Jihoon stumbled, blinking in surprise when he realized there were only a few inches in between their faces. “And what can I call you?”

 

Jihoon snickered, reaching up to shove the other’s face away. Hoshi pouted, letting go. “Hey, you’re the one who owes me,” Jihoon said, deciding to tease the other a bit. Jihoon didn’t have relationship experience, but this flirting did seem fun. He might as well do it while he had the chance.

 

“My offer still stands,” the boy said hopefully.

 

Jihoon just smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “No coffee, no name.”

 

Hoshi groaned, dropping to the sand dramatically. Younghee barked and trotted over to him, plopping her fluffy self onto his lap. “I can’t just keep calling you ‘pretty pink fairy’ forever!”

 

Jihoon stuttered, his face blushing bright red. He reached a hand up to tug self-consciously at his pink hair. “Fairy?” He exclaimed, trying to look insulted though he probably looked more like a tomato.

 

“And pretty,” Hoshi added. He smoothed a bit of sand out beside him before patting it. “Well, since you’re playing hard to get, we’re just going to have to wait until the coffee shops open.” Jihoon was blushing, but he sat down anyway. His morning had definitely gotten much more interesting.

 

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but somehow Jihoon ended up spending the whole morning talking with Hoshi without realizing it. As much of a flirt as he was, he was surprisingly good company. Hoshi shined as bright as the sun; he seemed to never run out of interesting stories to tell, and his enthusiasm definitely didn’t waver, and he was surprisingly equally interested in Jihoon, even though the other boy considered himself quite plain in comparison.

 

“You’ve been to Japan?” Jihoon asked, looking impressed. He had always wanted to visit Japan, but the farthest he had ever really been was Seoul. It hadn’t surprised him when he found out Hoshi was just on vacation, because he definitely wasn’t a Busan kid.

 

“Oh yeah, a bunch of times my fairy,” Hoshi said, throwing a tennis ball he had conjured somehow and Younghee jumped to her feet, racing after the toy. At the nickname Jihoon threw some sand at him, trying to hide the blush on his face. “It’s how I got my name. It means star.”

 

“Well, should I call you star if you’re so determined to call me fairy?” Jihoon teased, trying to use his own game against him.

 

Hoshi turned to him and winked. “Only if you call me _your_ star.”

 

Jihoon groaned and chucked more sand at him. Hoshi was acquiring quite a pile all over his jogging shorts. The other boy didn’t seem to mind. “Oh my god you’re so gross.”

 

Hoshi grinned, shooting him a peace sign. “Only for you!”

 

Before Jihoon could completely bury him in the sand, Younghee trotted up to them, dropping the slobbery ball right into Jihoon’s lap, which elicited a groan of Hoshi who claimed she loved him more than him. Jihoon grinned vindictively before throwing the tennis ball again. The beach was gathering a bit more people as the morning went on and a couple of other dogs barked when the tennis ball flew by.

 

“So have you visited anywhere?” Hoshi asked.

 

Jihoon just shrugged. He was used to be on the receiving end of conversations, listening rather than talking, so he was continuously surprised at how interested Hoshi seemed in him. The other always made sure to invite him into the conversation, coaxing him to answer and genuinely paying attention to him. Jihoon felt himself falling more comfortable with the other, he could probably talk to the other for the whole day. “Nah,” he replied. “Born and lived my whole life right in this small town.”

 

He expected another joke, people usually made fun of him, but instead Hoshi smiled softly, like he found it endearing. “I’m actually jealous,” he admitted. Jihoon looked up at him, surprised. He looked wistful, a vulnerable look in his eyes. “My family travels a lot so I don’t really have a place I can call home.”

 

Jihoon’s mouth went dry. It was a well-known fact he was not good with people, especially not in the emotions department, so he didn’t know what to say. Jihoon had always been a loner, the type to have more books than friends and stay at home and study rather than hang out with others. It never really bothered Jihoon, that was just who he was, but at times all he could do was realize how lonely he was. Honestly he was surprised he had been able to have such a long conversation with someone he didn’t know, but spending time with Hoshi was like talking to an old friend. However, seeing the other sitting in the sand so vulnerable and open left him at a loss.

 

Thankfully Younghee chose that moment to interrupt, barreling into Jihoon and dropping the ball on his chest, half sitting on him with her tail wagging proudly. Hoshi burst into laughter, clutching his chest as Jihoon struggled under the onslaught of a giant dog licking his face.

 

Once he had successfully escaped, Jihoon chuckled the ball at Hoshi. It hit him in the stomach and sent Younghee flying at him, shoving him into the sand and sending Jihoon into his own fit of laughter.

 

After Hoshi had finally calmed down Younghee, the dog now sitting pleasantly between them, Jihoon tried catching his breath, chest heaving and tears pricking the side of his eyes. School and music left little time for fun, so it had been a long time since he had laughed like that.

 

“I almost suffocated and you just sat there and laughed!” Hoshi accused, petting his dog who looked quite pleased with herself.

 

Jihoon snickered, covering his face with his sleeves. “I think you deserved that,” he teased.

 

“Hey!” Hoshi reached forward and caught Jihoon’s arm, surprising him. The boy stared up at him with wide eyed before Hoshi gently lowered his hand from his face. “Don’t cover up that cute smile of yours.”

 

Jihoon blushed bright red and reflexively moved to punch him. However Hoshi dodged out of his reach, jumping to his feet and sprinting in the other direction. “Younghee, protect me!” He screamed dramatically. Jihoon jumped to his feet as well, giving chase with laughter bubbling in his chest. Younghee ran in between them, barking happily and more of a hazard than protection. Hoshi went near the water and Jihoon jumped into the ocean, kicking up a spray of water in his direction.

 

Hoshi glared playfully. “Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?” He kicked some water back. Jihoon laughed, covering his face. Before he could retaliate, suddenly the taller boy surged forward and grabbed him around the waist.

 

Jihoon let out a scream of surprise as Hoshi picked him up and practically threw him over his shoulder. “Oh my god, let me down!” He yelled, struggling in his grip.

 

“As you wish, my fairy!” Hoshi said and before Jihoon could comprehend what was going on, he was thrown unceremoniously into the water.

 

Jihoon surfaced, gaping dramatically at Hoshi who was clutching his stomach and in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. “You look like a wet kitten,” he said, wheezing in between breaths.

 

Jihoon just stared at him, mouth half open in disbelief. Hoshi paused, finally catching onto the look on his face. Panic crossed his face. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” He reached forward to pull Jihoon up but before he could Jihoon got a grip on his upper arm and yanked him downward, sending Hoshi crashing into the water.

 

It was Jihoon’s turn to laugh, wishing he could take a photo as Hoshi surfaced spluttering with his blonde hair sticking to his face. Younghee was trotting around at the shoreline, honestly the only smart one between them. “You look like a wet dog,” Jihoon teased, grinning as he brushed his wet bangs away from his face.

 

An evil looked passed in Hoshi’s gaze and before Jihoon could escape, Hoshi was on his feet, throwing water in his direction. Jihoon screamed lightly, jumping to his feet as he tried to escape the other boy’s wrath. The two ended up having a full on water fight until Jihoon was soaking wet from head to toe, gasping for breath. He was just glad his phone was in his coat pocket on the beach.

 

Dragging himself onto the beach, Jihoon collapsed near his coat. He was panting to catch his bright, but even though he was tired his heart felt lighter. He hadn’t had pure innocent fun like that since he was a child. It had been a long time since he had just thrown away his serious demeanor and done something silly and reckless. It had been a long time since he had had someone to do that with.

 

Hoshi dropped to the sand beside him, peeling off his socks which were now completely soaked. Younghee dutifully padded around them, barking happily and wagging her tail.

 

“Now you looked like a drowned cat,” Hoshi teased and Jihoon stuck out his tongue at him.

 

Jihoon glanced at his clothes before letting out a long groan. “These are my only clothes for the day.” His mother was definitely going to kill him.

 

Hoshi ran a hand through his wet hair. “How about you come back to my place? I can let you borrow something.” He spoke nonchalantly but Jihoon felt himself blushing. Really, the other boy was just being nice, why did Jihoon have to be embarrassed at everything he did? “It’s not far. I make some mean coffee too,” Hoshi grinned.

 

However Jihoon just smiled, letting out a small sigh. “I can’t.” He saw Hoshi’s face fall and he quickly waved his hands, looking embarrassed. “It’s not that I don’t want to!” He then paused, his face now definitely red again. “I mean, I’m not saying that I DO want to. It’s just that I promised my mom that I was going to help her today so I couldn’t even if I wanted to… Which I don’t.”

 

Hoshi sighed dramatically, leaning closer to him. “Well, you can make it up to me-”

 

Jihoon’s phone dinged. He glanced at the screen and realized his mother had texted him asking where he was. He checked the time. It was 8:30! He was late!

 

“Oh my god, my mother is going to murder me,” Jihoon whispered, gaping at the time. He was on his feet in seconds, struggling to put his shoes on at the same time as he put on his jacket. “She’s going to skin me alive and have my head on a spike.”

 

Hoshi laughed before getting his feet as well. “Wait right there!” He said, grabbing his coat. He then paused as if rethinking something and glared threateningly at Jihoon. “Don’t you dare leave yet!” He said before he sprinted toward the boardwalk.

 

Jihoon glanced after him as he continued to get his shoes on. Once he was done he paused, fidgeting in place. He really needed to go but he couldn’t just leave…

 

The blonde came jogging back with Younghee nipping at his feet. He was still soaking wet but there was a proud smile on his face. “Coffee for a name,” he declared, sticking out his hand which did indeed contain a cup of hot steaming coffee.

 

Jihoon couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. “Fair enough,” he said with a genuine smile. “Lee Jihoon.”

 

Hoshi let out a yelp of excitement, pumping his fists in the air. Jihoon blushed, hiding his face behind the cup. Once the blonde calmed down, he smiled almost gently in his directly before making shooing motions with his hands. “You better get going so your mother doesn’t kill you. You’re too cute for that.” He then leaned forward and pushed Jihoon’s hands down away from his face. “And remember, stop hiding that pretty smile of yours.”

 

Jihoon aimed a kick at him but the other boy dodged out of his way, already jogging away. “Even though I know you’re name, you’re still my fairy to me!” He sang. Jihoon smiled after Hoshi’s departing figure, butterflies in his chest. “Bye,” he whispered.

 

 

“Lee Jihoon, where have you been?” His mother immediately scolded him when he arrived. She had looked worried, but once she had seen he was alright she had immediately begun berating him. “And why are you soaking wet?”

 

Jihoon could only smile, trying to hide the large grin that threatened to break through. “Nothing, sorry I’m late mom,” he said before kissing her on the cheek.

 

She blushed, flustered at the unexpected action before pointing towards an apron. “Just because you’re late doesn’t mean you don’t have to work.”

 

Jihoon just smiled before going to throw away the empty cup of coffee. However before he did he noticed there was writing on the cup colder.

 

_I hope you have a day as bright as your smile~_

 

On the side there was a cute drawing of a fairy with a star next to it.

 

On the bottom a phone number.

 

Jihoon could be seen with a grin the rest of his day and no one had to know that he kept the cup holder in his pocket the whole time.

 

 

The rest of the day at the market was hectic. It was a Saturday morning so everyone and their mothers were out, restocking on the fresh foods and seafood that Busan had to offer. It was late summer so there were plenty of tourists around, vacationing before they had to go back to school and their jobs. Jihoon was sweating by the end of the day but the busy day helped keep his mind from wandering. However every once and awhile Jihoon found his mind stray to the cute stranger he met at the beach and he would be found staring into space, a faint smile on his face.

 

“Alright Jihoon, it looks like we’re done.” Jihoon grinned at his mother before he started to help her pack up the stall. She owned a small restaurant closer to the city, but every weekend they came down to the market to sell fresh food. It was exhausting but Jihoon enjoyed being close to home and seeing some of his neighbors. It was better than serving tables honestly.

 

After they had packed everything up and were on their way home, his mother slid up to his side with a knowing look in her eyes. Sometimes Jihoon really hated how she seemed to know everything about him, he had never once been able to keep a secret from her. “Alright, spill it sweetie. What’s got you in such a good mood?”

 

“Me?” Jihoon asked, faking innocence. “I’m always in a good mood.”

 

His mother chuckled, to which Jihoon shot her a frown in response. “Of course you are sweetie,” she said with a comforting pat on his arm. “But what’s got you in a _super_ _special_ good mood?”

 

Jihoon tried to fake nonchalance. “Oh nothing…” However at his mother’s probing he decided he would tell her just because he knew she wouldn’t let him sleep until he did. “Nothing, really! I just met some guy this morning at the beach and we chatted for a while.”

 

“My son met a boy?” His mother gasped, interlocking their arms and practically dragging him down the street. There was a bright twinkle in her eye. “Was he cute?”

 

“He had a dog that was very cute,” Jihoon said, avoiding her eyes.

 

He jumped when his mother gently smacked him on the arm. “Yes, yes, I’m quite sure you were very excited about _the dog_.” Jihoon could feel his face flushing. “However I don’t think it was the dog that had you in a day dream the whole day.”

 

“It was a very, _very_ cute dog,” Jihoon attempted.

 

His mother just sighed, leaning into him with a dreamy look on her face. “My son… All grown up, chasing after boys like a lovesick puppy.”

 

“Mother!” Jihoon groaned, escaping from her grip and jogging ahead. He could feel his face heating up. “I do not chase. And anyway, I barely even know him.”

 

But his mother just grinned, speeding up until they were walking side by side again. “Then he must be pretty special for you to be acting so smitten so early.”

 

Jihoon just buried his face into his hands while his mother laughed. The two walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence, the cold sea air cooling his burning face. They reached their house and Jihoon helped his mother put away their remaining supplies before deciding he would retire for the night.

 

“Jihoon,” his mother called out before he could disappear into his room for the night. “I’m glad you met someone who could make you smile like that.”

 

Blushing (again), Jihoon stammered out a good night before he escaped into his bedroom. Taking a look at the clock he decided it was still early to go to sleep so to get his mind off the embarrassing things his mother said, he went to his computer to finish the song he had been working on.

 

He was finished by midnight, which was honestly a record. The early hours of the morning had always been when he worked best. However this song had just flowed from his fingertips into his piano, all the uncertainties and frustrations about the song completely forgotten. As he listened to it once more before he went to bed, he realized it had changed from a slow ballad to something a bit more upbeat, a song that spoke of summer ocean rays and laughter.

 

Jihoon smiled to himself, yawning into his sleeve. It wasn’t late but considering he hadn’t slept the last night he was surprised he was still standing. A wave of exhaustion rode through him and Jihoon quickly changed into his pajamas, climbing into bed for the night. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, about to plug it in before he remembered the cup holder.

 

Digging it out of his hoodie from the ground, Jihoon carefully placed it onto the desk before hesitantly taking out his phone.

 

Feeling daring, Jihoon tapped out a text with shaky fingers and hit sent before the rational part of his mind could knock some sense into him. Afterwards he nearly threw his phone across the room before burrowing under the covers. It hadn’t been even a few minutes before he heard the ping of an incoming text.

 

Crawling from underneath his mound of blankets, Jihoon grabbed his phone and stared at the bright lit up screen.

 

_To: Hoshi_

_Hey, this is Jihoon_

_From: Hoshi_

_Finally, pretty pink fairy has called me back! ^o^_

 

Jihoon sunk his face into his pillow and tried to stop his cheeks from burning.

 

_To: Hoshi_

_I thought you weren’t going to call me that since I gave you my name!!_

_From: Hoshi_

_You will always be my pretty pink fairy in my heart! ^.~_

_Besides~ That’s what you’re called in my phone. You will never escape!_

_What did you call me??_

_To: Hoshi_

_Just Hoshi. Because that’s your name!_

_From: Hoshi_

_ㅠㅠ But I thought I was your shining star??_

_I’m hurt Jihoonie_

 

He used emoticons. Jihoon was going to punch himself in the face. Instead of giving himself a black eye, Jihoon just shoved his face into his pillow and half screamed half cried. Hoshi sure didn’t hold back. Jihoon wasn’t sure if he could survive the onslaught of flirting and cheesiness the other seemed to exude.

_From: Hoshi_

_Breakfast tomorrow? What do fairies eat? :3_

 

Jihoon froze, dropping his phone onto the bed in shock. He had never had any dating experience, but had Hoshi just asked him out? Like on a date? Panicking, Jihoon decided to just throw all caution to the wind (he had already ignored the rational side of his brain so why not), and just go for it. He had always been the type to think things through, but Hoshi was like a whirlwind of excitement and change and honestly, Jihoon liked it. Maybe he should just roll with it for once.

_To: Hoshi_

_Berries and leaves, but I’ll make an exception for you_

 

Jihoon had to place his phone down before he facepalmed himself. Very smooth.

 

_From: Hoshi_

_Pancakes it is then! >w< Meet at the same spot at 7?_

 

Pancakes sounded great. It was the 7am part that didn’t. Jihoon sighed before resigning himself to his fate. He had never been a morning person, but it seemed like Hoshi’s 5am stroll hadn’t been a onetime thing. He did have to help at the market again tomorrow so he guessed it would be a good head start to his day.

 

_To: Hoshi_

_Sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow_

 

Jihoon then reluctantly added in a smiley face afterward before plugging his phone in and placing it on his dresser. He sighed, burrowing back into his bed. There was a warm feeling in his chest that radiated through his whole body and made him feel all weird and tingly inside. It felt… Nice, to actually be talking and spending time with someone that wasn’t a customer at his mother’s shop or the old ladies that lived nearby. Jihoon was so used to being alone, always sitting by himself in school or reading his textbooks, that to actually be with someone who enjoyed his company just as much as he enjoyed theirs was strange.

 

Strange, but nice.

 

Eyelids drooping, Jihoon was halfway to snooze land when his phone beeped.

 

_From: Hoshi_

_Sweet dreams fairy!_ _★★~_

 

Jihoon smiled before shutting his lights out. He slept peacefully that night, stars and fairies dancing through his dreams.

 

 

 


	2. Friends

 

The next morning Jihoon surprised everyone by waking up at 6. In the morning. A feat that usually involved a lot of kicking and screaming but today was done with only a few groans and muffled curses before he dragged himself out of bed. Ruffling his messy bed head, Jihoon slouched into the kitchen to get a glass of water. His mother was sitting at the dining table reading a newspaper but when she saw him she stared, a flabbergasted expression her face.

 

“Good morning,” Jihoon grumbled. His body may be awake but nice Jihoon didn’t appear until the second cup of coffee.

 

His mother just continued to stare at him like she wasn’t sure he was her son. Jihoon didn’t blame her. “Good morning?” She said, more a question than a statement. She double checked the clock just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming before slowly putting down her newspaper like she was expecting the worst. “You’re awake… Before ten... Willingly.”

 

Jihoon downed his first cup of coffee, nodding as he felt the caffeine give him life.

 

“… Would you like breakfast?” She was still staring at him like she was waiting for the catch.

 

Jihoon shrugged before refilling his cup, already heading back toward his room. “No thanks mom, I’m actually heading down to the beach. I’m gonna get breakfast there and I’ll meet you at the market by 9.”

 

A wave of realization crossed her face and a mischievous glint formed in her eye. “Are you meeting that boy again?”

 

Jihoon fought to keep the look of nonchalance on his face. “Can’t a boy just go to the beach early in the morning without having a reason?”

 

“Not you, my dear.” Jihoon groaned and just closed his door. He spent the next thirty minutes trying to find something to wear, and after finally deciding hat or no hat, he quickly crept towards the front door, trying to be inconspicuous and leave without his mother’s interrogation.

 

He could hear her cooking in the kitchen, packing things up for the market. “Say hello to your cute boyfriend for me!” His mother hollered just as he unlocked the door.

 

“Mom! He’s not my boyfriend!” Jihoon yelled in embarrassment before all but sprinting out of the house with her laughter echoing behind him.

 

 

When Jihoon reached the beach he wasn’t surprised to see Hoshi had already arrived and was waiting. The boy was dressed in athletic gear similar to the day before, this time a horrid pink, and was throwing a Frisbee around with Younghee on the sand. It seemed early really was his habit, he was more awake than Jihoon usually was at noon. The blonde spotted Jihoon immediately, flailing his hands around in excitement.

 

“Good morning fairy!” Hoshi called out, tossing the Frisbee lightly in his direction.

 

Jihoon jumped, startled, but managed to catch the toy, glad it hadn’t ended up embarrassingly whacking him in the face. “Good morning star,” Jihoon said sarcastically, throwing the disc back.

 

Hoshi pretended to be struck in the heart, making dramatic dying noises as Younghee jumped to intercept the Frisbee. “Your cuteness kills me so, Jihoonie.” He strode forward, ignoring Jihoon who had turned into a blushing statue. He slung his arm over the shorter boy’s shoulder and grinned down at him. “Are you ready for breakfast? I was walking around early and I found this super cute pancake place…”

 

Jihoon let himself be dragged down the boardwalk by the other, smiling shyly. He wasn’t a very touchy person so the arm slung around his shoulders was a constant distraction, but he found himself relaxing into the hold. He had never grown so comfortable with anyone nearly this fast, but Hoshi was proving to be different.

 

The pancake house was one Jihoon knew well. It was a small, older building nestled in between newer chains on the boardwalk. Everything was brick and it was lit by lanterns and string lights, with chalkboards and black and white photos covering the walls. Jihoon had walked by often but had only gone once with his mom since he wasn’t really awake most of the time the restaurant was open.

 

“Hello auntie!” The moment they walked through the door Hoshi was waving excitedly toward the older lady behind the counter. She smiled fondly at him and beckoned him over to a table near the back.

 

“Do you know her?” Jihoon asked curiously as they were seated and had ordered. Hoshi said he was on vacation and had only been in Busan a few days, but the lady treated him like a long lost son.

 

Hoshi just grinned, resting his head on his hands as he stared at the pink haired boy from across the table. “I just met her this morning, we struck up a nice conversation about the weather while she was opening her shop.”

 

“He should he wound be bringing a very cute friend by and I am happy to see that he did not disappoint.” At that moment the auntie placed two steaming heaps of pancakes in front of the two boys, adding two cups with coffee beside their plates. Jihoon pretended to be very interested in the smell of the pancakes to hide the flush forming on his cheeks. Gosh why did he always turn into a blushing mess when he was around the other boy.

 

“Thank you very much!” Hoshi bowed and the older women pat him fondly on the head before going back to greet customers. The blonde boy immediately dug in, nearly stuffing his face with the fluffy blueberry pancakes. “This is so good!” He practically moaned into his plate.

 

Jihoon ate his pancakes much slower, staring in amazement as the other boy practically inhaled his food. He was so skinny, where did he even put it? “Jesus, slow down. You’re going to choke.”

 

Hoshi (difficultly) swallowed the large bite he had been eating and grinned at Jihoon over his plate. “I promise, I won’t! We can’t have that! What would my fairy do without me?”

 

Jihoon scoffed and kicked Hoshi lightly in the shin. The other boy just responded by playfully kicking him back. Before Jihoon could retaliate, Hoshi leaned across the table and stole a piece of Jihoon’s strawberry pancakes, popping the piece into his mouth before he could argue.

 

“Hey, my pancake,” Jihoon whined, reaching up to protectively cover his food.

 

“I’ll make it up to you,” Hoshi said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He took a piece of his own pancake and held it up to Jihoon, waving it in front of wide eyes. “Open up!”

 

Now Jihoon was sure he was as red as a tomato. Cue blushing statue Jihoon. “Hoshi, we’re in public!” He hissed, trying to push the other boy’s hand away. However Hoshi was relentless, making cooing noises and being obnoxiously loud, so Jihoon finally grabbed his hand and ate the piece of pancake, face burning, to make him stop.

 

“Fairy eats so well,” Hoshi said, smirking victoriously.

 

Jihoon just scowled in his direction. He took another bite of his pancake to try to hide his embarrassment. “Aren’t you…”

 

“What?” Hoshi asked curiously, resting his head on his hand and blinking innocently in the other boy’s direction.

 

“You know!” Jihoon waved his fork around. “Embarrassed?” He hissed, glancing around like the other patrons had heard him.

 

At that Hoshi laughed, grinning over in his direction. Even though Jihoon was self-conscious, Hoshi’s laugh could always bring a shy smile to his face.

 

“I would never be embarrassed to be with you, Jihoon.”

 

 

Unlike their first meeting, Jihoon kept a close eye on the clock this time because he knew if he didn’t he would lose track of time. It was nearly 9am and he knew he would have to get back to work soon. The pink haired boy reached across the table and poked Hoshi in the arm, drawing his attention. “I’m sorry, but I think I have to go.”

 

Hoshi pouted, looking disappointed. It did strange things to Jihoon’s heart. “Why do you always have to leave so early?”

 

“My mother has a stall in the market every weekend and I have to help her out,” Jihoon sighed but stood up, taking out his wallet and grabbing his coat. However Hoshi intervened, jumping up and to the front desk before Jihoon could even leave the table. He came back with a triumphant look on his face and the bill paid.

 

“My treat,” Hoshi said with a grin before grabbing his coat as well. The two exited the cute café, Hoshi waving over his shoulder to the auntie who worked there. He glanced around once they were outside, rocking on the balls of his feet. “So, which way is the market?”

 

“You don’t have to walk me there,” Jihoon insisted, flustered.

 

“Nonsense!” Hoshi declared, swinging his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders once more. Jihoon was starting to find it comfortable. “There isn’t anyone else I’d rather be spending time with.”

 

 

The two were a few minutes late because Hoshi got distracted by another dog and Younghee went chasing after a seagull. Both of them were like overexcited children and at more than one point Jihoon wished Younghee wasn’t the only one on a leash.

 

By the time they had arrived, Jihoon had a firm grip on Hoshi’s jacket and was practically dragging him down the boardwalk. “Jihoon look, it’s the market!” Hoshi said, pointing enthusiastically to the stalls. The market was located on a pier right next to the water, a line of bright multi colored tents selling various fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as handmade items and baked goods. The older owners of stalls waved at Jihoon as he passed, since they were well acquainted with him and his mother, and smiled at Hoshi who was jumping from tent to tent, unable to contain his enthusiasm.

 

“Do they not have markets in Seoul, city boy?” Jihoon teased, keeping a tight leash on Younghee who looked ready to jump around and follow her owner.

 

“I’m sure they do,” Hoshi said, coming back to Jihoon’s side although he kept staring around with eyes sparkling. “I’ve just never been to one.”

 

“Why not?” Jihoon asked, handing the leash back to Hoshi. Jihoon wasn’t that weak, but Younghee was nearly as big as him and the dog was going to break one of his arms soon enough if she kept yanking on the leash.

 

Hoshi just shrugged, reeling Younghee back in and telling her to behave. “Like I said before, my family travels a lot. And I have school, which is pretty demanding. Did I tell you I was in a dance team?”

 

“No way, really?” Jihoon asked, surprised. He had never danced, but he liked watching YouTube videos and the kids in the dance team at school.

 

Hoshi nodded, a bright grin on his face. His eyes were practically sparkling. Jihoon could tell dancing meant a lot to him. “Yeah, and you know, we’re pretty good,” he winked. “Maybe I can show you some moves some time,” he teased, leaning closer to the shorter boy’s face.

 

“Is this your new friend Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon jumped away from Hoshi, startled. His mother was standing in front of her stall, hands on her hips and a look of pure amusement on her face. If Jihoon wasn’t already blushing, he was now. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to live this down.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Lee!” Hoshi said brightly, seeming unaffected by the compromising situation they had just been caught in. “My name is Hoshi!” He walked forward and took her hand. “Jihoon didn’t tell me his mother was so beautiful!”

 

His mother was blushing and there was a satisfied grin on her face. “Well, my son definitely told me about you-”

 

“Mom!” Jihoon grabbed her arm, yanking her away before she could start spilling all of the embarrassing things he had said. “It’s getting late, we better open up.” He quickly roped her into setting up the rest of the stall, sure he could hear Hoshi laughing in the background.

 

“Let me help!” Hoshi offered immediately. He attached Younghee’s leash to a nearby pole, having her sit while they worked, before he joined Jihoon in raising the tent. The two worked well together, transporting and pulling out the fresh vegetables his mother had picked and setting up the cooking station where they would sell fresh food.

 

“You don’t have to help you know,” Jihoon said, placing the vegetables into display since Hoshi insisted on carrying the heavier boxes. “I’m sure you have better places to be.”

 

“I told you fairy,” Hoshi said, setting down the next box and poking Jihoon in the cheek, “There’s no one I would rather spend my time with.” Jihoon swatted his hand away, looking down with his face flushing. Hoshi then grinned, skipping away. “Even if the fairy is making me do manual labor.”

 

“Yah!” Jihoon said, reaching out to punch the other boy but he had already danced out of his reach. “No one’s making you!”

 

The set up was done by 9:30 so Jihoon started working on the food they would be selling. He was in charge of making the smaller street foods; rice cakes, Korean pancakes, fish cakes. He wasn’t the best at cooking, instead spending his time studying at school or doing music, but as the son of a chef he had learned his way around the kitchen. Making simple dishes like these came easy to him, especially with all his practice. While he worked his mother set up the seafood soup and a few other complicated dishes they would be selling.

 

“Wow, fairy can even cook? Is there anything you can’t do Jihoonie?”

 

Jihoon shoved Hoshi away from where he had been standing (very closely) over his shoulder. He ignored the other, turning on the burner and starting to create the sauce for the rice cakes.

 

“Can I help?” Hoshi asked, flitting around the small space. He always seemed to be moving, Jihoon wondered if it was exhausting.

 

“Have you ever cooked before?” Jihoon asked, staring at him suspiciously.

 

“Nope!” Hoshi said with a grin and Jihoon sighed, exasperated.

 

“Why don’t you cut those spring onions,” Jihoon suggested, pointing at the vegetables. Start out with something harmless. Hoshi excitedly brought over the vegetables and washed them, before standing next to Jihoon with an expectant look on his face. “Don’t injure yourself,” Jihoon warned, handing him a knife before he went to finish the other dishes.

 

Once the rice cakes were cooked, Jihoon tried one, making sure the taste was right. However once he was done he instantly regretted leaving Hoshi alone once he saw his cooking skills. The boy had cut the poor vegetables into oddly shaped pieces, varying from an inch large to completely diced. Hoshi was staring at him with a pitiful and apologetic look on his face while holding the knife between his hands.

 

“Uh…”

 

Jihoon just sighed and gently took the knife out of his hands. Jihoon wasn’t known for his patience but for Hoshi it seemed endless. “No more cutting for you,” he said as gently as he could, because really the boy was too cute to chastise. Noticing how disappointed the other looked, Jihoon picked up one of the rice cakes and held it out. “Open up,” he grumbled, glancing around to make sure no one was watching.

 

Hoshi’s eyes lit up and he eagerly hopped in place, opening his mouth. “Ah~”

 

Jihoon fed him the piece and Hoshi immediately jumped closer to him, grabbing him by the shoulder and jumping up and down, his excitement bringing a smile to his face. “Those are the best rice cakes I’ve ever had! You’re such a good cook!” Jihoon grumbled something unintelligible before ducking to finish the other dishes. He had never cooked for anyone before, so to have Hoshi like it meant something to him.

 

Jihoon ended up feeding Hoshi half the batch, since the boy kept whining to him and claiming he had to have more of ‘Jihoon’s special food’ (and well, Jihoon couldn’t seem to say no). He allowed Hoshi to attempt cooking again, but when the boy nearly burned the soup and himself, Jihoon finally decided the job was not for him.

 

“Jihoon, can you help me up front?” His mother asked. More people were arriving at the market and it was getting busier.

 

Jihoon nodded, about to put the soup on simmer so it could cook, but Hoshi jumped forward. “I’ll help, Mrs. Lee!” He said with a grin. He pat Jihoon on the head before heading to the front of the tent.

 

Cooking didn’t seem to be his forte, but talking to people apparently was. Hoshi was instantly popular with the crowd. He worked efficiently, bagging the food and ringing up the orders, and seemed to draw in customers with his bright personality. The boy was positively glowing as he spoke with older grandmothers, young couples, and high school students alike. The tent was becoming increasingly busy as more people flocked to Hoshi.

 

There were even a few high school girls who kept whispering to each other nearby, glancing at Hoshi and giggling while they were choosing vegetables. Catching their eye, Hoshi immediately went over to try to help them choose which produce they wanted to buy.

 

“Jihoon, the pancake is burning.”

 

Jihoon yelped in surprise, shooting up. He immediately turned down the burner, pulling out a spatula and flipping the pancake. Luckily he had saved it just in time, cutting off the small black edge on one side. He never burned anything. His mother stood in front of him, a look of amusement and knowing in her eyes. She looked positively satisfied.

 

“Stop staring at me like that,” Jihoon half whispered half hissed. He really wished his mom would at least wait until they were alone to start teasing him.

 

“Should I stare at you like how you stare at him?” His mother whispered right back, changing her expression to one of complete adornment. Jihoon groaned in response. His mother laughed, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “You were right though, he is cute!” She whispered, coming closer so they could both watch Hoshi as he charmed the crowd. “Perfect son in law material.”

 

“Mother!” Jihoon hissed and his mother just laughed, waving her hand.

 

“Just saying,” she said. “Never thought my son would end up liking a city boy though. How long is he staying?”

 

“Uh…” Jihoon glanced in Hoshi’s direction. “A few days I think?” He said. He wasn’t quite sure, they had never really talked about that.

 

His mother sighed dramatically. “That’s a shame. Well you are going off to school in a week. Maybe you’ll see him in Seoul.” Jihoon just shrugged, it was a slim chance. His mother seemed to catch his slowly depressing mood for she elbowed him gently. “Well, if he’s ever in town, he’s welcome anytime.”

 

They closed the shop at around 4. Jihoon’s mother had let the two boys take a break and buy lunch before exploring the market that afternoon. They got a few stares as Hoshi flit from stand to stand, trying on silly hats and eating one of everything, obnoxiously loud and bright, but Jihoon felt like it was only the two of them.

 

Hoshi helped take down the tent and bag the remaining vegetables and supplies left over before they loaded it into their small car. “Are you on vacation with your family, dear?” Jihoon’s mother asked as they finished filling the car.

 

“No ma’am! I’m here by myself,” Hoshi said, giving a salute.

 

“What a mature young boy,” his mother praised. “Do you have any plans for tonight then? Why don’t you come over for dinner? My treat since you were so helpful today.”

 

“I would love to Mrs. Lee!”

 

The trip to Jihoon’s home was uneventful. Hoshi commented that he liked their car, and that their neighborhood was very cute and how it must be nice that they lived so close to the ocean. “I’m sorry if the house is messy, if Jihoon had told me we were expecting company I would have cleaned up,” she said once they had arrived at their small house.

 

“Oh no, it’s perfect,” Hoshi said earnestly as he helped bring in the supplies from the car.

 

Jihoon hadn’t had anyone over to his house in a long time. He lived in a small single floor house with a living room and TV, bathroom and two bedrooms. The kitchen was probably the largest part, a counter wrapping around that served as both their dining table and workspace for his mother’s cooking. It wasn’t anything special, so he was amazed when Hoshi stared at the house like it was the best thing in the world.

 

However that surprise ended when his mother thought it was appropriate to start showing off Jihoon’s baby pictures, bringing a grinning Hoshi over to a complete wall which was full of framed pictures and numerous picture books.

 

“And this is Jihoon when he was a baby, look at him, he used to run around naked-”

 

“MOTHER!”

 

Hoshi was laughing as Jihoon had to nearly wrestle the books out of her hands, putting them back onto the shelf with a huff and a face burning of embarrassment. This was probably the reason he didn’t have friends. His mother went back to finish dinner, mumbling under her breath about ungrateful children and Jihoon’s cute butt. Hoshi slid up next to the shorter boy, glancing around. “Can I see your room?” He asked curiously.

 

Jihoon flushed but obliged, knowing the other wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t. Jihoon’s room was pretty simple as well, just a small rectangle with his bed on one end and desk on the other. His music set took up most of the room, an electric keyboard, microphone and guitar beside his computer. His old drum set didn’t fit in the room. He had a large bookcase full of notebooks and textbooks, most of which looked worn and used, and an array of used music sheets were scattered on his desk. He was glad he had made the bed this morning, though he decided not to show Hoshi his closet which just a pile of clothes he was too lazy to fold. No one needed to see that.

 

“Are these your friends?” Hoshi was standing near the door, looking through the polaroid pictures that Jihoon had hung up on his wall.

 

“No, those are my cousins,” Jihoon said, joining him. The wall was mostly pictures of him and his mother, or of places in Busan that he had visited.

 

“Will you introduce me to your friends?” Hoshi asked curiously, glancing down at the shorter boy.

 

Jihoon felt his blood go cold, but he attempted a look of nonchalance. “I would if I had any,” he said, quickly moving to the opposite side of the room, sitting down on his desk chair and fiddling with a few things. He winced, he hadn’t meant it to sound so pathetic. He should have lied, saying his friends were on vacation or something. God he must look so pitiful…

 

“Neither do I.” Jihoon glanced up. The blonde boy was staring wistfully at the pictures, reaching up to hold one of Jihoon and his mother on his 16th birthday. “I... I’ve never had that many friends either. When I was young I was always with my parents, or with the nannies they hired. Even at the high school I go to I’m pretty much always on my own. I guess it’s more of my choice though. Other people… All they want is to help themselves. I can’t trust them.”

 

Then Hoshi glanced over at him and deep in his eyes Jihoon could see a deep sadness, one that overwhelmed his whole being and kept him in a spiraling darkness. Jihoon had never seen such anguish. “Except for you.”

 

Jihoon stood quietly, hands shaking but mind determined. He had frozen before but not now. “I’ve always been by myself,” he admitted. “The awkward little kid who never knew how to fit in. So instead of trying, I focused on school and spent my time with books instead of people. By the time I entered high school I realized I lost the chance to make friends. That I would always be alone for the rest of my life…” He took a step closer, closing the distance between them. “But now I realize, that it was never too late. Maybe I can change that.” He smiled up at Hoshi who stared unwaveringly down at him. The darkness didn’t disappear but maybe it lightened just a bit.

 

Hoshi leaned forward and for a moment Jihoon thought the other boy might kiss him, but instead he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, drawing him close and burying his head into his shoulder. Jihoon relaxed into the hug, feeling his heart warm at the touch. Being in his arms just felt _right._

 

“Thanks for being my friend Jihoon,” Hoshi whispered.

 

“Always.”

 

 


	3. First Kiss

 

Hoshi left later that night, laden to the brim with home cooked meals and side dishes for days. “Are you sure you don’t need a ride?” Jihoon asked, concerned. The giant bag was bigger than Younghee.

 

The other boy just grinned brightly over the bag he was juggling. “All good! I only live about fifteen minutes away, and I owe Younghee a walk anyway.” As if agreeing with her owner, the white dog let out a bark and spun around his legs, nearly knocking him over. Jihoon caught his arm to make sure he didn’t fall and gave him a chastising look which he sheepishly returned. “Thank you again for inviting me, Mrs. Lee!”

 

“No problem dear!” Jihoon’s mother couldn’t get the smug smirk off of her face. “Come any time! Someone needs to get Jihoon out of the house.”

 

The pink haired boy just sighed before walking Hoshi to the door, holding it open for him as he carefully slipped on his sneakers. “Breakfast tomorrow?” Hoshi questioned.

 

Their moment (as Jihoon liked to call it) earlier had been broken when his mother called them in for dinner. Jihoon had been worried, wondering if other had wanted some privacy and time alone, but when Hoshi stepped through the door his demeanor had completely changed. He was back to his bright and happy self, joking around during dinner and acting cute towards his mother. However it only made Jihoon concerned. It was like he had slipped on a mask, hiding behind a shield to appear to be someone everyone else wanted him to be.

 

Jihoon wished he realized he didn’t have to. Not with him.

 

“Sure,” Jihoon said, snapping back to the present and forcing a faint smile onto his face.

 

“How about we meet at my place?” Hoshi offered, nudging him with his shoulder.

 

Jihoon grinned beside himself. “As long as there’s coffee,” he teased.

 

“I’ll have a cup waiting.”

 

The pink haired boy just laughed, about to shove him out the door when Hoshi swooped in close and gently touched his lips to his cheek. “Sweet dreams fairy,” he whispered before he whisked out the door, almost tripping on the first step. Jihoon gaped after him, face burning, but before he could react Younghee delivered her own kisses, slobbering all over his face. Jihoon coughed, pushing her off while Hoshi laughed in the background.

 

Jihoon just shook his head, a small fond smile gracing his features as he watched Hoshi jog down the street, turning around to wave goodbye.

 

“Jihoon sweetie, if you’re done gaping like a fish could you please close the door? There’s a draft.”

 

 

Honestly Jihoon wasn’t surprised when he woke up at nine thirty the next day. Three days of waking up before the sun rose was too much to ask for. He wasn’t even quite sure it was humanly possible for him. He did however feel guilty when he realized he was an hour and a half late to when he had promised to meet Hoshi.

 

Staring at the ceiling in dismay, Jihoon ran a frustrated hand through his hair and let out a depressed groan. Way to go Lee Jihoon. The first boy to like you and you can’t even wake up for coffee. Shoving his misery away, Jihoon dragged himself out of bed and threw on the first t-shirt and jeans he saw before struggling out the door.

 

“Bye mom!” He yelled over his shoulder with his phone between his teeth and jacket inside out.

 

Jogging towards the boardwalk, Jihoon checked his messages for the address of Hoshi’s rental, trying to turn his jacket inside out while simultaneously fixing his hair in the reflection of his phone.

 

_From: Shining Star_

_Can’t wait for breakfast this morning! My cappuccino machine is all set and ready~_

_Has my fairy forgotten me? TT^TT_

_LOL, did you sleep in??_

_Jihoon?_

Resisting the urge to slam his head into a wall, Jihoon double checked the address before switching directions down the walkway. The part of the beach he was getting into was a long strip of extraordinarily expensive beach houses that were rented out during the summer to rich families. As he got closer he finally realized just how much money Hoshi had. He knew the other had some money (it wasn’t that hard to tell) but this was ridiculous. Who needed a six car garage for a beach house?

 

Feeling slightly self-conscious in his worn hoodie and battered sneakers, Jihoon was just about to call Hoshi to ask for directions when he spotted him. He opened his mouth to call out to him when the words died on his lips. The blonde boy was in his usual athletic gear, this time an electric blue, and was speaking to a tall formal looking man in a business suit. He spoke too quietly for Jihoon to hear but the look on his face was intense, with fists clenched by his side and eyes set in a dark glare. It shocked him because Jihoon realized he had never seen Hoshi mad.

 

The man in the suit had seemed to hear enough because he held up his hand, cutting Hoshi off and ignoring the scowl on the boy’s face. He said something final before bowing formally and getting back into an expensive black car, driving away. Jihoon moved to the side of the road as it came roaring past.

 

“Jihoon?”

 

Hoshi was walking towards him, brow furrowed and a look of distress marring his usually bright features. Jihoon suddenly panicked, feeling like he had witnessed something he shouldn’t have. But when he got closer, Hoshi softened, a smile working on his face. “Thought you forgot about me,” he teased lightly. The brightness was coming back, like the sun rising, but Jihoon couldn’t help but notice the exhaustion wearing at the edges.

 

“I am so sorry, I slept in and missed my alarm,” Jihoon apologized. Hoshi nodded. The other boyw as looking at him but Jihoon could tell his mind was elsewhere. The mask was back. Jihoon just wanted to reach up to his face and rub away the worry lines in his forehead and take away the pain, but his hands stayed firmly by his side. There wasn’t anything he could do. Instead, he asked warily, “Are you alright?”

 

The blonde boy worked his face into a smile, though if it was genuine Jihoon couldn’t tell. He wrapped his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder and jokingly tugged him along. “I’m alright! Just some family stuff. It’s personal.”

 

Jihoon nodded, it wasn’t his business. “Are you sure you want to hang out today? I can go home.”

 

“Of course Jihoonie. You’re not working today so it’s just you and me. There isn’t anyone else I would rather spend time with. But… Do you mind if we stay inside today? I’m kind of tired. How about take out and a movie?”

 

“Sure,” Jihoon offered. Anything to make that fake smile go away.

 

 

They ended up staying indoors the whole day, which Jihoon didn’t mind (since he was known to hide in his ‘cave’). He was however surprised that Hoshi was enjoying himself. He wouldn’t have pegged the other to be the type to just enjoy lounging about but Hoshi seemed excited about the prospect. Jihoon was just happy to see his genuine smile return throughout the day.

 

“I don’t really just get to, you know, hang out. This is going to be so much fun!”

 

 

It started with coffee and breakfast. Hoshi proudly showed him the expensive cappuccino maker that came with the house, but neither of them could figure out how to use it.

 

Jihoon gagged, holding the cup away from his body like it was poison. “This is the worst coffee I’ve had in my life.” He liked his coffee black but _god._

 

“Mine tastes like water,” Hoshi sniffed, frowning at his cup that was a very clear brown.

 

“Trade you?” Jihoon took a swig from the other boy’s cup before choking once more. Hoshi just dumped his in the sink.

 

 

“How can you literally not have any milk?” Jihoon chastised, trying to find something edible in Hoshi’s kitchen. He had offered to order breakfast but Jihoon had a feeling this was going to become a habit throughout the day, and if he didn’t want to die of eating take out for three meals he was going to have to improvise. It was proving to be very difficult. The kitchen may look huge but it was pathetically bare.

 

Hoshi sat cross legged on the counter, looking chipper as he watched Jihoon scour the kitchen. Younghee was proving to be a big hairy obstacle as he kept tripping over her. “It went bad!”

 

Jihoon pulled out an old container of kimchi that was definitely growing mold. He grimaced and dumped it, container and all. “That doesn’t seem to stop you.”

 

He finally managed to scrounge up some eggs and bread to make omelets and toast. Hoshi attacked the food, eating it like it was a four course meal. Jihoon just stared open mouthed as the boy stuffed a whole piece of bread into his mouth.

 

“We could’ve just eaten the leftovers my mom gave you,” Jihoon said once he had gotten over the horror that was Hoshi eating.

 

But the other boy had protected the food like he would sacrifice his life for it. “How dare you even consider it? That food is for when you’re not here to cook for me!”

 

“How do you even survive on your own?”

 

 

After breakfast they broke out some dusty board games from a closet. It ended up with Jihoon having to give a step by step tutorial on how to play most of them since Hoshi hadn’t played any of the games before.

 

“You’ve never played Life?” Jihoon gasped, like the other had just insulted his families honor.

 

“No?” Hoshi said, embarrassed. He was doing the cute neck scratch thing.

 

“You haven’t lived,” Jihoon said sadly, shaking his head as he set up the board.

 

Jihoon ended up winning but only because Hoshi somehow ended up with eight children (he had to get an extra car) and kept having to pay the tax for them to go to college.

 

“Three more and I can have a soccer team,” Hoshi whispered with determination in his eyes as he spun the spinner.

 

 

Jihoon ended up crushing Hoshi in poker as well, which was the only game he actually knew how to play.

 

“Your poker face sucks,” Jihoon said as he gathered the large pile of animal crackers he had collected. They were playing on the counter because Younghee kept trying to eat their pieces. The blonde boy’s side was looking quite bare except for two elephants with missing feet and a lion he had named Jackson.

 

Hoshi pouted, chewing on one of his currency. “Honestly, it’s scary how good your poker face is.”

 

Jihoon just nibbled on a seal. “I’ve killed a man for saying that.”

 

“See? You’re so scary!”

 

 

Jihoon wasn’t quite sure how Hoshi got a big sparkly bow and hair ties, but he was not having it. “Hoshi, you are not braiding my hair.”

 

Hoshi already had the mirror and everything set up. He was pouting and Jihoon had to turn away because dammit, he was cute. “But why _not_? Look, I even have pictures and directions and everything. Google will be my assistant. The pink hair tie even matches your hair! It’s fate. How can you deny fate?”

 

“Like this.” Jihoon picked up the hair tie up and threw it. Younghee went flying after it and Hoshi screamed as he chased after his dog.

 

“You will let me braid you hair!”

 

“Hoshi, I’m not doing it! I will punch you if you touch me… I swear to god-”

 

 

With a flying leap Younghee leapt through the doorway and onto the giant sized king bed, rolling around and throwing pillows off onto the plush rug. Jihoon stood in the doorway, watching as Hoshi flew across the room and belly flopped smack in the middle of the comforter.

 

“This is your room?” Jihoon asked, glancing around and making his way calmly into the bedroom. It had a large ceiling with a balcony and glass windows that overlooked the water. It was quite pretty, but sadly as bare as the rest of the house. There were a few open suitcases lying on the floor with clothes strewn around hazardously which Jihoon carefully stepped over. He gave them a look of distaste. “Are you living out of your suitcases?”

 

Hoshi smiled embarrassingly, lying on the bed in a dramatically romantic fashion with a pencil between his teeth as a makeshift rose. “Unpacking takes way too long,” he countered. Younghee draped herself over his side and tried to take the pencil away from him.

 

Jihoon just responded by kicking a pile of clothes out of his way and sitting on the edge of the bed. He gasped when he saw one of the suitcases as it held the most hideously colored running clothes Jihoon had seen in his life. “How much athletic gear do you own?”

 

“Hey, don’t judge,” Hoshi whined, trying to wrestle the pencil back from his dog. “It’s the most comfortable thing I own. You could literally sleep in it!”

 

“… Please don’t tell me you sleep in your running clothes.”

 

“…”

 

 

Jihoon glanced across the room where Hoshi was sitting upside down on the opposing couch. They had a pile of takeout menus between them. “Are we really ordering cookies for lunch?”

 

Hoshi nodded, looking seriously through a menu that had a giant smiling cookie on the front. Jihoon could almost taste the diabetes. “But I’m getting the mega peanut butter blasts so they have protein!”

 

“How the hell are you so skinny? That cookie will probably weigh as much as you.”

 

Hoshi jumped to his feet, narrowly avoiding hitting his head on the coffee table. “I’ve been doing taekwondo since I was younger,” he bragged, making dramatic poses and showing off his nonexistent biceps.

 

“…I’m pretty sure I could kick your ass.”

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

 

It seemed Hoshi did have martial arts training because when they broke into a nurf gun war, the only thing that saved him from the ass whooping Jihoon was delivering was his incredibly fast reflexes. That didn’t mean he survived in one piece though for in war Jihoon was absolutely ruthless.

 

“Jihoon not the face!” Hoshi yelled, ducking behind the couch as the smaller boy rained down bullets from his double wielded guns on the top floor.

 

“I do not play,” was Jihoon’s only response as he switched guns. However he soon ran out of ammo from his attack so he sprinted down the stairs to grab the extra pack of foam bullets on the counter. Before he could reach the table Hoshi tackled him sending the two rolling to the ground.

 

“Give up!” Hoshi huffed, struggling to hold down a squirming Jihoon who was poking him in his rib cage.

 

Jihoon squeezed Hoshi’s side, laughing when the other boy retaliated and tickled his stomach. “Never!” He responded dramatically.

 

Hoshi grabbed the shorter boy’s arms before capturing his arms over his head. He grabbed his gun and put it against Jihoon’s forehead like they were in a spy movie. “Ah ha! I’ve caught you now. Any last words?”

 

It took a moment for Jihoon to realize the embarrassing position they were in, with Hoshi kneeling on his chest and his hands pinned above his head. He spluttered, blushing bright red. Hoshi blinked down at him in innocent confusion before realization dawned on him as well. A teasing smile worked its way onto his face and he leaned forward, coming dangerously close.

 

“I guess I’ve got my little assassin in a precarious situation-”

 

“Delivery!”

 

“I’ve got it!” Jihoon shoved Hoshi off of him, the other boy groaning and falling to the ground when Jihoon kneed him in the abdomen. He practically flew to the door and threw it open. He fanned his face, hoping he wasn’t blushing too much. “Thanks,” he said, handing over the money.

 

The delivery man handed him the box of cookies before taking a glance at Jihoon and snickering. He stared at him in confusion. “Nice hair,” he said before taking the money and waving goodbye.

 

Jihoon paused until he caught his reflection in the windows. His pink hair was in a bunch of small braids tied together with matching small pink sparkly bows. This was not worth the vicious punch he had delivered to Hoshi’s side in exchange. He flushed a brighter crimson than it already was and slammed the door closed. “I hate you!” He grumbled as he started yanking the braids out.

 

“You love me!”

 

 

Jihoon was splayed out in a deck chair on the balcony, the sun warming his skin and the sound of the ocean in the background. He could almost fall asleep like this…

 

“Who do you think would win in a fight; Toph or Naruto?”

 

Jihoon didn’t even need to look up to feel Hoshi move into his direct line of sunlight. Younghee was passed out sunbathing in the corner. “That’s not even a question. Toph could kick Naruto’s ass.”

 

He heard Hoshi groan. “Yeah but what about all the clones? He could completely overpower her. He could even like, just crush her in clones!”

 

Jihoon took off his sunglasses and leveled a stare at him. “She doesn’t even need to see to kick his scrawny ass.”

 

Hoshi gasped, grabbing at his shirt like he was having chest pains. “You did not just call Naruto’s ass scrawny!”

 

“Have you seen it?”

 

 

“Did we really just watch six episodes of Avatar the Last Airbender in a row?”

 

“I regret nothing.”

 

“… By the way, who even has a TV on their balcony?”

 

 

Hoshi jumped around the living room, trying to figure out how to use the big screen smart TVs Youtube app. “I’ve got to show you this performance. So our last gig for my dance team was at the schools 30th anniversary, and it was in front of the whole student body and all these benefactors-”

 

“You did not perform in front of four thousand people,” Jihoon said disbelievingly from where he was perched on the couch.

 

“No seriously, I did! There was even fireworks and smoke, it was awesome. My school’s dance team is the best. And I’m the captain, which make me the best.”

 

Jihoon just shook his head, munching on the chips he had found (it wasn’t a surprise Hoshi only owned unhealthy snacks). “I still can’t believe you can actually dance.”

 

Hoshi threw down the remote control and made a dramatic turn. He rolled up his sleeves and grinned. “Wanna bet?”

 

 

“Why do I have to be the girl?” Jihoon frowned as Hoshi showed him the moves for a tango. When he had said dancing Jihoon hadn’t really expected a couple dance. Younghee was being incredibly unhelpful as she kept tripping them.

 

However Hoshi seemed to be enjoying it. “Because you’re my short little fairy.”

 

Jihoon found himself suddenly unable to control his feet.

 

“Jihoon, stop stepping on my feet I know you’re doing it on purpose.”

 

“Oh no, I such a klutz,” Jihoon said, enunciating each word with a kick to the shin.

 

When Hoshi did end up showing his dancing (he danced to Chris Brown, his weakness), Jihoon distracted himself by petting Younghee because he may or may not have swooned a little bit and no one needed to know that.

 

 

Hoshi lay splayed out on the couch, taking up Jihoon’s precious leg space who was huddled in the corner under a blanket. He looked absolutely fluffy. “Jihoon, I’m hungry,” he whined. Younghee, from her spot on her giant pillow bed, whined as well.

 

Jihoon didn’t even look up from the magazine he was browsing. “You just ate six cookies what are you talking about.”

 

Hoshi groaned, sprawling onto Jihoon’s legs just to annoy him further. “But that was for lunch!”

 

“It was like two hours ago.”

 

The blonde carefully scooched closer to the other. He had the pout and puppy dog eyes combination going. “Make me food.”

 

Jihoon glared at him over his magazine. “I’m pretty sure you don’t even have enough food to make something to edible in your kitchen.”

 

“Then let’s order, my treat!”

 

Jihoon threw down his magazine, jumping towards the other as he reached for the phone, his favorite restaurant on speed dial. “I swear to god if you buy another cookie-”

 

“But there’s so much protein!”

 

 

“When do you think you’re going back?”

 

“… Uh, a few days I think.”

 

“Cool. Want to watch a movie?”

 

 

“Hans’ is such a little bitch. I mean, he was literally willing to kill Elsa and Anna just so that he could rule a kingdom. He was going to let her freeze to death! And then he was going to slice off Elsa’s head! You know, Disney’s pretty morbid.”

 

Hoshi reached over to grab some of the popcorn Jihoon had huddled in his lap. He kept his eyes fixed on the movie. “I mean, Hans did end up helping them. Elsa was a kind of shitty leader before she figured out how to control her cool ice powers.”

 

“Ice powers would be awesome,” Jihoon muttered as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

 

“I hear an X-men marathon coming up.”

 

 

Jihoon could feel himself drifting. They were on the third X-men movie and while he loved Wolverine his head just kept bobbing forward. It didn’t help that they had ordered Chinese and he was currently in a food coma. And how incredibly comfortable he was nestled in the corner of the couch with the blanket snuggled around him. Why did Hoshi have to have such comfortable couches? The other boy had joined him, moving from his spot with his stinky feet in his lap to sitting next to him, offering his shoulder with a cheesy wink. Jihoon had just pinched him in the side in response.

 

“Hoshi, I have to go home,” Jihoon mumbled tiredly, snuggling deeper into his blanket cocoon. The only thing keeping him awake was that had to keep pushing Hoshi away to keep him from leaning on his shoulder.

 

“But we haven’t even seen Jean Grey die yet!”

 

“…You’re lucky I’ve seen this movie already otherwise I would have killed you for spoiling the ending.”

 

Hoshi smiled sheepishly at him over the blankets. “Oops?”

 

Jihoon swatted him away when he tried to pull at his cocoon. “Seriously though, it’s almost ten. I have to go home.”

 

Hoshi merely responded by completely flopping his whole weight onto the smaller boy. Younghee barked, jumping up from her spot and joining in.

 

“Crushing. Me.”

 

Hoshi sighed but got off of him, followed by Younghee who trotted up the stairs for the night and Jihoon who sat up, still bundled in his blanket. He at least looked apologetic.

 

“You could stay the night,” Hoshi offered.

 

Jihoon only snorted before walking to the front door to where his coat was, his blanket burrito still wrapped around him. It wasn’t that he wanted to leave, because he had really enjoyed the day, but he needed to go to bed and they always had tomorrow. With a smile Hoshi followed, grabbing his own jacket and keys. “I’ll walk you back.”

 

 

Even though it was late and they should probably stay quiet to not wake up the neighbors, they ended up having a large scale argument of which Harry Potter house would be the best house to be in.

 

“Obviously Gryffindor,” Hoshi argued, “They get all the good stuff! I mean, can you imagine being in Gryffindor after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort?”

 

“Okay, yeah, but Gryffindor’s are idiots. If Harry didn’t have Hermionie he would’ve died in the first movie, and then none of the whole chosen one would have happened. Bravery without brains is only going to get you killed.”

 

Hoshi mockingly bowed, dancing around him. “Oh yeah, oh so brilliant wizard? And what house would you be in?”

 

Jihoon shrugged, considering the question. “Ravenclaw? Slytherin?”

 

Hoshi gasped. “You’re evil?”

 

“Hey, watch it lion head. Not all Slytherin’s are evil. They’re cunning and resourceful. They won’t blindly go into a fight they know they’ll lose. They weigh their pros and cons and act accordingly.”

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you over all the evil snake hisses!”

 

 

Jihoon was almost disappointed when he realized how close they lived because he arrived sooner than he expected (and wanted, though he wouldn’t admit that). Without thinking he had unconsciously slowed down his pace once his house came into sight.

 

“Sorry for not feeling up to going outside Jihoonie,” Hoshi apologized, hands stuffed into his sweatshirt. He was bundled up in his coat but he seemed much more relaxed than the morning, comfortable and shining as bright as always. If there was one thing Jihoon was proud of that day, it was that the mask was gone.

 

“No problem,” Jihoon smiled, “Actually, I really liked it. It’s nice to just laze around and hang out with someone.”

 

Hoshi reached out to grab Jihoon’s hand, swinging it between them. Jihoon could only stare at his feet, blushing. “I really liked it too,” he said, “I don’t really get a lot of free time. Too many responsibilities you know? But this was fun.”

 

“We should do it again,” Jihoon offered. However Hoshi paused, their hands falling limp between them. Jihoon back peddled, blinking rapidly. “But we should travel around Busan some more as well. There’s a bunch of places you haven’t seen you. I can show you this cool hiking trail, and there’s some awesome places by the water that you have to see.”

 

Hoshi nodded his head, glancing away. Jihoon could feel the panic rising in his throat. The mask was coming back. “Yeah, that would be great.”

 

He didn’t know what he had done wrong. Jihoon hesitantly stopped in front of his house, the lamp light illuminating their figures in the night. His mouth felt dry and as much as Jihoon wanted to say something he wasn’t sure what to say. He had been doing so well… “Uh, I guess this is good night.”

 

There was an awkward silence. Jihoon had never had such a bad pause between them. He wanted to rip it out of the air and fill it with their laughter from before. At a loss, Jihoon turned to open the door but Hoshi tightened his grip on his hand and pulled him back.

 

“Hey, wait. Um. I just wanted to say… I had a really fun day,” Hoshi said quietly, staring down at their interlocked hands. “Like I said before, I’ve never had the chance to just do fun things with a friend, and I’m really glad that person was you.”

 

Jihoon was quite sure he was sweating. “Um, yeah, same with you. I had a lot of fun. The most fun I’ve had in a long time actually… I hope everything’s alright,” he added quietly.

 

Hoshi just nodded. “It will be.” He smiled and it was genuine. “You’re such a great friend Jihoon.”

 

He could only respond by giving their interlocked hands a small squeeze. “Nah, not really. I’m not very good at this friend stuff. Sorry I hit you all day.”

 

Hoshi laughed, brightening. His eyes practically sparkled like the stars. “I have realized it is a sign of your affection, so I will wear my bruises with pride.” His flirtatious behavior never disappeared, but Jihoon couldn’t help but notice the playful attitude had somehow turned into fond affection. If he was surprised about Hoshi’s feelings, he was even more surprised by his own. He had never thought he like someone so quickly. He was attracted like a moth to a flame, and he was falling fast.

 

“Bye Jihoon,” Hoshi said quietly, letting Jihoon’s hand slip from his.

 

Jihoon smiled lightly in response, opening his front door. “Don’t be so dramatic. Breakfast tomorrow? I really want to show you that cave near the beach.”

 

Hoshi just nodded. Jihoon turned back once more to say goodbye but before he could Hoshi surged forward, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him close. Their faces were only a few inches away and Jihoon could count every eyelash as he stared into his eyes that reflected the stars.

 

Before Jihoon could splutter out something embarrassing, Hoshi leaned forward and quickly touched their lips. It was a quick kiss, over before Jihoon could really comprehend what was happening, but a kiss none the less, and Jihoon’s first. Hoshi jumped away, his own face flushed but a fond smile quirking at his lips. Jihoon felt slightly faint.

 

“Bye fairy!” Hoshi yelled, the brightest smile on his face as he raced down the street, blowing him kisses over his shoulder.

 

Jihoon stared after him after he had long gone, touching his lips and wondering if he was dreaming.

 

 

_From: Shining Star_

_I miss you! TT^TT_

Jihoon was curled up in bed, strumming his guitar absentmindedly and staring into his space. He was still not quite sure he was awake, he felt like his head was fuzzy and everything was tinted pink. He couldn’t believe Hoshi had kissed him. He had been thinking that the other boy just wanted to be friends, but the kiss had completely thrown him for a loop. It was his first kiss too. Who knew love could be so confusing.

 

_To: Shining Star_

_I saw you an hour ago. Go to bed!!_

_From: Shining Star_

_An hour too long without my Jihoonie D:_

_You go to bed!!_

Jihoon put his guitar away and snuggled under his covers, tucking them beneath his chin as he stared at his phone.

 

_To: Shining Star_

_I’m trying to, but some annoying person is bothering me._

_From: Shining Star_

_Tell me who it is, I’ll beat him up >:(_

Jihoon smiled and stifled a yawn into his covers.

 

_To: Shining Star_

_He’s this tall annoying guy who keeps texting me in the middle of the night. He has blonde hair and wears horribly colored running clothes and has a black hole for a stomach._

_From: Shining Star_

_He sounds too cool, I might not be able to take him._

Jihoon chuckled. He fell asleep bickering, his eyes closing on their own accord and his phone falling from limp fingers. He dreamt of stars.

 

 

Jihoon awoke the next morning with his alarm blaring somewhere in his bed. He confusedly grappled for his phone, finding it in tangled in his covers. He rubbed at his eyes, staring at the dying screen. He must have fallen asleep in the middle of texting Hoshi. He checked the last messages.

 

_From: Shining Star_

_Did my Jihoonie fall asleep? Finally._

_Sweet dreams fairy._

Jihoon smiled at the last text before sending back a quick good morning response. He felt bad for falling asleep but it was the other boy’s fault for exhausting him the whole day. He showered and changed, sending a message while he brushed his teeth that he would be over in fifteen so they could get breakfast. Jihoon already had the whole day planned out, he wanted to show him some of his favorite spots in Busan since the other hadn’t gotten a real tour yet.

 

Almost skipping down the boardwalk, he couldn’t help but appreciate the weather. It was such a perfect day; the sun was shining, the birds were singing, it wasn’t sweltering hot and not too cold. Jihoon even whistled.

 

When he knocked on the door to the rental Jihoon expected someone to come running to the door. But there was no answer. There was no, ‘good morning fairy’, no barking, no response. Just silence. Jihoon waited a few moments before knocking again, a frown on his face.

 

When there was still no answer, Jihoon pulled out his phone to text Hoshi he was there and ask if he was out. He wasn’t at his house. Was he alright? Had he made it home safely the night before? Where was Younghee? After waiting a few moments Jihoon dialed his number.

 

“I’m sorry, the phone number you have called has been disconnected. Please try again later.”

 

 


	4. New Chapter

 

**One week later…**

“Jihoon honey?” Jihoon’s mother carefully opened the door to her son’s bedroom, poking her head in cautiously. The young boy was sitting on the floor, headphones on over a gray beanie as he bobbed his head to the music and finished packing his last suitcase. He glanced up when she came in, pulling his headphones down curiously. “You ready to leave? Is everything packed?”

 

Jihoon nodded and she smiled encouragingly at him. Together the two moved his luggage into the car, just two suitcases and a duffle bag, his guitar and laptop. He didn’t have much to bring so he was packing light. “Are we missing anything?” His mother asked, taking a glance around the room to check if they had forgotten anything. “Remember to tell me if there’s room for your keyboard and I’ll send it to you.”

 

“Yes mom,” Jihoon said, amused. His mother left to get the car ready and he took one last look at the room he had been living in his whole life. It would be weird to be living in another bedroom, in another city. He was going to miss Busan. His gaze stopped on his dresser, mostly bare now. Drawn to it he walked over and opened the top drawer. Lying on some old papers was an innocent looking white envelope with his name written in neat letters on the front. He had left it there for a reason, but…

 

Against his better judgment Jihoon grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his bag, hoping he would forget about it and silently regretting the decision to bring it, before leaving his house for the last time.

 

 

The drive was a quiet one, Jihoon listening to music while his mother listened to an audiobook. His head was resting against the window, eyes fluttering shut. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, trying to be inconspicuous.

 

She was worried about her son, but was conflicted, she knew he was growing up and she wanted to give him space. Jihoon had come back home early in the morning about a week ago, holding his phone and an envelope in his hands. When she had joked about him hanging out with his boyfriend again, her son had just shrugged, stuffing the envelope into his pocket and telling her he had left Busan early that morning.

 

After that Jihoon had avoided her, locking himself away in his room and closing himself off. He only came out to eat, and that was just if she reminded him. Whenever she checked in on him he was bent over a textbook, claiming ‘I have to be prepared for my new classes’. She knew her son was studious but he was even neglecting his music, which wasn’t like him.

 

When she had finally confronted him about it, he hadn’t responded well. “Jihoon, you can’t stay in this room forever. I know you’re serious about your studies but you need to take breaks as well. Why don’t you go down to the beach? It’s a lovely day and you won’t get a chance when you get to Seoul.”

 

“I’m fine mom,” Jihoon assured her, even attempting a smile. “I took a look at my schedule and I’m in all advanced classes. They sent me the syllabus for the first few weeks and I want to get ahead.”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest, frowning down at her son. “I know you already finished your homework two weeks ago and your summer readings a month ago. It’s good to be ahead but you can’t keep pushing yourself like this.” When he didn’t respond, she sighed, continuing though this time a bit gentler. “Jihoon, I don’t know what happened with Hoshi but you can’t just keep avoiding life like this-”

 

“I’m fine mom!” Jihoon snapped this time. There was a look of betrayal in his eyes, like she had been the one to hurt him. Huffing in annoyance, he turned away, slamming his door. She sighed, staring at the closed door. She wanted to help, but she couldn’t force him this time. A broken heart needed time to mend.

 

For the rest of his break she had left him alone, giving him space. Gradually he recovered, like she knew he would because he was her strong boy. “Sorry for snapping at you mom,” he had apologized three days later, hugging her from behind.

 

“You’re lucky I like you,” she had grumbled and he laughed. He would be fine.

 

Smiling to herself and wishing her worries away, Jihoon’s mother ruffled his hair at a stop light and let him sleep for the rest of the trip.

 

 

They arrived fairly quickly to the train station and she walked him to the KTX train he would be riding to Seoul. “You have your ticket, right?” She asked.

 

Jihoon nodded, glancing curiously around the station. It would be the first time he would be riding a train, his first time in Seoul as well.

 

“And your school card? Are your uniforms all packed? Do you have enough taxi fare? I gave you thirty dollars but I’m not sure how long the ride to school will be. Do you have those snacks I packed for you? The train will be two hours so you might get hungry. Did I forget to pack you a water bottle?”

 

Jihoon just smiled lightly, nodding to everything his mother said as she rambled nervously, making sure they hadn’t forgotten anything.

 

“Jihoonie.” He glanced at his mother, who was gently gripping his shoulders. He was shocked to see tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “You know I love you, right?”

 

Jihoon softened, words caught in his throat. A wave of guilt hit him, he had been neglecting his mother in the last week when he could have been spending time with her. It wasn’t just his life that was changing, but hers as well. Like a train it hit him that he wouldn’t be seeing her for another four months until winter break. “Of course mom,” he said quietly, voice thick. “I love you too.”

 

She smiled, wiping at her eyes. “I believe you in. You’re going to like it at Pledis and you’re going to have a great semester. Don’t forget to eat your meals and take breaks when you study, go outside and breathe some fresh air and get some sunlight. Balance your time between school and your music, and make sure to join some clubs. Go to all your classes and don’t stay up too late. Don’t get into any fights, use your words. Try to be friendly to your roommate. Call me often but don’t worry about me, I’ve got plenty of help at the restaurant and all the neighbors will be looking after me. Just try to do your best at school and enjoy your time in Seoul. And I know you’re sad, but please don’t be afraid to make friends…”

 

By the end his mother was in tears, shoulders shaking gently as she stared down at her precious only son. Jihoon was pretty close himself, biting his lip to hold back the tears threatening to spill. The guilt was gnawing at his heart, he had been such a horrible son. “I’m sorry mom,” he whispered. She just shook her head, gathering him into her arms. He carefully embraced her back.

 

“No dear, don’t be sorry. I love you and I understand,” she said quietly into his ear, “But you have to promise me something. You can’t let this haunt you forever.”

 

“I promise mom.”

 

She smiled, leaning back to ruffle his hair fondly like when he was a child. Jihoon wiped his eyes before gathering his things. He turned and waved one last time before he boarded the train. It was time to start a new chapter of his life at Pledis High.

 

 

“Hey kid, we’re here.”

 

Jihoon started, blinking away the drowsiness. After he had arrived in Seoul by the train he had hailed a taxi to drive him the rest of the way. He must have fallen asleep on the way there. He rubbed his eyes, stretching to wake himself up as he glanced out the window to look at the view. The busy streets of Seoul had turned into a long winding path surrounded by luscious trees capsuling the paved road like a tunnel. It was quite beautiful, with the sun filtering through the thick foliage and the flowers in full bloom.

 

“How long is this street?” The taxi driver muttered. It was a surprisingly long trip through the woods to the school. Jihoon thought he even saw some trail markers, was the forest really large enough that they could go hiking? Finally the trees began to thin out into a clearing and… Was that a golf course?

 

The taxi driver whistled and Jihoon stared open mouthed as they drove past a full golf course, soccer stadium, and tennis courts. “Wow, I’ve heard a lot about this school but I wasn’t sure if the rumors were true. It really is as huge as they say,” he said and Jihoon just laughed awkwardly.

 

When he had first been offered the scholarship he had done some research about the school. Pledis High was the top high school in South Korea, funded by some of the richest people in the country. It was said where most of the country’s wealthiest families sent their children to be groomed as heirs to take over their family companies. Everyone wanted their children to go there and if they were accepted it meant status and bragging rights. He had even read some of the ridiculous perks they were rumored to have, like an Olympic sized swimming pool and helicopter pad, but he hadn’t thought they had been _serious_. Honestly it just sounded pretty pretentious to him. Jihoon wasn’t really interested in the perks and had only agreed because their academics were the best in the country and it almost guaranteed him a spot in a good college.

 

 _Just think of university, Jihoon. You can get through this_ , Jihoon told himself exasperatedly when he spotted several limos parked outside of the school.

 

“This is as close as I can get you kid,” the taxi driver told him as he helped Jihoon remove his luggage from the trunk.

 

Jihoon bowed, thanking the driver, before he swung his guitar over his shoulder and made his way toward the entrance. The school was surrounded by large brick walls with vines climbing up the walls and there was a large sparkly steel gate in front of the school with the words ‘Pledis High’ formed in swirly letters on the top. Jihoon thought it was a bit overkill.

 

He walked to an electric panel in the wall on one side and pressed a button for the speaker.

 

“If you are a student, please scan your ID. If you wish to speak to an administrator, please press 1.”

 

Jihoon removed his ID from his wallet and held it under the scanner. It blinked red before showing his picture on the screen.

 

“Thank you Lee Jihoon and welcome to Pledis High.” With a screech the gates opened.

 

The campus was just as beautiful as the surrounding land. It was honestly amazing, Jihoon had never seen a school so big! He walked down nicely paved roads with pretty planted flowers and trees, surrounding by grand buildings where classes must be held. The campus was busy for the first day, many students were moving in and meeting up with old friends. He followed the main pathway which split off into different directions, leading to large expensive looking buildings and a long strip of small restaurants in the middle of campus that surrounded what looked to be the cafeteria. Each building had a different colored sign outside the front door, proclaiming which establishment it was.

 

It was nice and all but walking so far just to get to class was going to be annoying. Plus, he was lost.

 

Jihoon started to finally recognize where he was when he saw the balloons. Lined next to each other were three large buildings that must be the dorms for they were covered in balloons and streamers, large posters welcoming back the students.

 

He whistled under his breath when he saw some of the things the students were carrying. Well, not the students actually. Each person seemed to have their own mini armies of hired movers who were currently carrying huge TVs, game systems and large furniture into the buildings. Jihoon was quite sure some of the stuff going into one dorm room was more expensive than his house.

 

Still slightly lost, Jihoon pulled over with his pitifully small amount of things in comparison in front of a group of move in crew. “Excuse me,” Jihoon said, eyeing their matching bright pink polo t-shirts and designer jeans, “Could you help me find my room?”

 

The only male of the group turned around. He was wearing designer shades even though it wasn’t that bright outside and when Jihoon spoke he lowered them onto the bridge of his nose and gave him a scathing stare over his sunglasses. He looked Jihoon up and down, earning a cocked eyebrow from Jihoon himself, before turning to his friends. “Freshman,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

 

Jihoon bristled. He was quite sure move in committee were supposed to be nice, or at least pretend. “I’m not a freshman, I’m a junior,” he snapped indignantly, resisting the urge to stab the kid.

 

The boy raised his eyebrows before giving Jihoon the most judging look he had ever received. “Whatever,” he said with a roll of his eyes before sticking his hand out, expensive watch sparkling on his wrist. “ID.”

 

Jihoon grudgingly pulled out his ID. He regretted asking them for help, he would rather continue being lost.

 

The boy plucked the card from his fingers and glanced at it. “Bronze, room 519.” He handed the card back before waving towards one of the three dorms, the closest one with brick finishing.

 

“Thanks,” Jihoon said, putting as much sarcasm as he could into the words. The boy huffed, ignoring him and turning back to his friends. Jihoon just rolled his eyes when he wasn’t looking and grabbed his suitcase before trudging away. In an attempt to get over the recent annoyance he tried to relish in the view. One good thing about this campus that combat the people (he hoped they all weren’t snobs) was that it was gorgeous.

 

The Bronze Building was a five story dorm with warm brick walls and ivy climbing up the sides. It looked older than the other two buildings, one a blinding white with wide windows and the other a sleek black with sharp angles. Jihoon however liked it, it gave off a cozier feel that made him comfortable and reminded him of home. As he walked through the wide wooden doors he was amazed because rather than a dorm he felt like he was walking into a five star hotel.

 

“You’re kidding me,” Jihoon grumbled to himself as he walked into the first floor, amazed. It was more like the lobby of a hotel than a dorm floor, with wooden floors and fluffy white and red rugs. There was a large seating area off to one side with comfy couches and a huge fire place and pull down movie screen projector where groups of students already occupied the space, saying goodbyes to their families. On the other side was a closed off study area with chairs and desks and a bookshelf lining a whole wall, and beside it a room that held computer desks and up to date technology. At the far end was a complete café where some people were working at and a public kitchen set.

 

No one even seemed fazed by the lavishly decorated dorm. Rich people.

 

There were four elevators and Jihoon grabbed the nearest one, squeezing beside a girl who had three butlers following her and juggling her bags. She didn’t even bat an eye at him, only glancing at him once to make sure he didn’t step on one of her bags. When they reached the fourth floor she spoke something in German to the butlers before they exited.

 

Jihoon got off on the fifth floor himself. Even the hallways were nice. He pulled his measly bags down to the end of the hallway to room 519 and stared at the thick wooden door where his and his roommate’s names were engraved into bronze plaques. Jihoon resisted the urge to sigh and instead pulled out his key.

 

The door slid open easily and Jihoon carefully stepped into the room. “Hello?”

 

Even though the building was nice, Jihoon hadn’t been expecting much from his room but wow. He had heard about college dorms, where two people shared one small room, but this dorm was almost as big as his house. It was more of an apartment than a dorm room. The front door opened into a large lounge with single long window across one side that threw sunlight into the room. There were two large couches in an L formation in front of a wide screen TV that was already attached to numerous game systems under it. Against the left wall was a full kitchen, fully furnished and complete with unnecessary fully stocked fruit bowels. On the other side were two doors which he guessed presumably led to the bedrooms.

 

“Nicer than my house,” Jihoon muttered to himself, impressed. Maybe he could get used to this…

 

“Hello?” Jihoon jumped when a stranger came stumbling out of one of the bedrooms. He looked like he had just woken up, rubbing his eyes and hair slightly mussed, but even then Jihoon noticed how handsome he was. He was tall with dark brown hair and eyes heavily lined in kohl, and was dressed in an oversized sweater, shorts and print socks. Even his voice was deep. “Oh, are you my roommate?”

 

Jihoon immediately bowed, the other returning his action. “Sorry for barging in. Yes, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Lee Jihoon.”

 

The other boy shrugged. “No problem, I probably wouldn’t have woken up if you didn’t.” There was an awkward pause and Jihoon grimaced. The other guy still hadn’t smiled, but at least he was nice. If not for the Pororo socks Jihoon might have thought he was scary. “My name is Jeon Wonwoo. A junior just like you.”

 

Jihoon nodded and the room lapsed back into silence. He slightly cursed himself, he was awkward enough, it didn’t help that his roommate was just as awkward as he was.

 

“Ah…” Wonwoo glanced around the dorm. “Well, this is the life of a Bronze. This is our room,” he gestured vaguely toward the living room, “I brought my TV since I wasn’t sure if you would have one but feel free to use it whenever you want, I also have some video games just make sure the games go into the right case. I can’t really cook so the kitchen’s kind of bare, but if you want we can come up with a grocery list to share. I have a car so just ask if you need me to drive you somewhere.”

 

Jihoon smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable. Wonwoo seemed like a chill guy, maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. The dark haired boy motioned for him and Jihoon followed him toward the bedrooms. “This is your room,” Wonwoo said, opening the farthest door.

 

It was even bigger than his room back home. Although bare, Jihoon liked it already. The walls were a pale cream, one a wall of bricks, with a large bed pushed against one wall, a wooden desk and dresser on the other side, and a large window that overlooked the campus. There were two doors on one wall, one of which led to a walk in closet and another that showed his own bathroom.

 

“Wow, this is great,” Jihoon said genuinely as he placed his luggage in the middle of the room. He could definitely fit his piano in here, but he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with the rest of the space.

 

“You play guitar?” Wonwoo asked curiously, perched on the bed. Jihoon nodded as he unpacked his guitar on the desk.

 

Jihoon unzipped one of his luggage’s and started to put his clothes away in the closet. “Yeah, and piano. I was actually planning to bring it over, would you mind?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, that’s cool. These walls are pretty soundproof.”

 

“Do you play guitar?”

 

“I used to,” Wonwoo said, glancing longingly at the instrument. “I haven’t played in a while though.”

 

Trying to be friendly, Jihoon offered, “Do you have a guitar? If you bring it to the dorm I could help you get back into it.”

 

Wonwoo’s face broke into a smile and Jihoon returned it hesitantly. He had been worried about having a roommate since he had never had one before and wasn’t the best at making friends, but maybe this could work out. “I’d like that! Thanks!”

 

Jihoon just smiled and the two began unpacking the rest of Jihoon’s things, Wonwoo helping him to move the furniture around. They finished quickly, since Jihoon didn’t have too many things, but it felt nice to see his things in his new home.

 

“Have you gotten a tour of campus yet?” Wonwoo asked, handing Jihoon a bottle of water from the refrigerator after they had migrated back to the living room. “It might be a bit difficult to find your classes tomorrow otherwise.”

 

Before Jihoon could respond there was a loud knocking at the door. Wonwoo threw open the door.

 

Standing in the doorway was a tall, preppy looking boy. He had dark cat eyes with rich brown hair curled perfectly at the ends and was dressed neatly in his school uniform with a cardigan over his shoulders. He smiled and Jihoon had to admit he was quite handsome. Was everyone good looking at this school?

 

“Hello Wonwoo,” the stranger said politely.

 

Wonwoo didn’t frown, but he didn’t smile either. “Joshua. I’m guessing you’re here for Jihoon?”

 

Joshua nodded affirmative and finally turned toward Jihoon who in comparison felt a bit like a bum in his jeans and hoodie. “You must be Lee Jihoon.” He was quite polite, not very enthusiastic but nice none the less. “It’s nice to meet you. My name is Hong Joshua and I’m the Student Council President at Pledis High. Gold status and a senior this year. I’m in charge of giving you a tour of campus and to talk to you about your transfer to Pledis.”

 

“Sure, sounds good.” Jihoon glanced at Wonwoo. He guessed he would be getting that tour now. “Sorry about that Wonwoo, I’ll see you later?”

 

Wonwoo smiled at him. “No problem, how about when you’re done you can meet me in the cafeteria for dinner?” He offered. Jihoon nodded and he smiled, “Don’t forget your key,” he reminded before he headed back to his room, probably to sleep.

 

Joshua clapped his hands together, holding a clipboard and looking more like administration than a student. “Great, shall we start?”

 

 

“So, as you should know, Pledis High is the number one high school in South Korea, boasting top academics and extracurricular activities. All of our teachers are previous college professors and our sports coaches are all professionally trained. We have the number one science department in Seoul, as more than half of our students continue for STEM degrees, and we possess the highest statistics for students to be accepted into the SKY colleges. Out math team is number one internationally and our debate team recently visited the president. We also have an impressive performing arts center, with a renowned orchestra and choir, and our dance team performs all over South Korea. Our art club recently collaborated with our photography club and held an art exhibit that garnered interest across the world. But enough about our school’s many achievements, let’s talk about you.”

 

Jihoon smiled awkward as Joshua finished _very long_ speech about the many accomplishments Pledis High had. Well, at least he was spirited.

 

“You’re transferring to Pledis as one of our few scholarship students. Your grades were outstanding, which was why you were accepted into our fine establishment, but because of that you must meet our criteria to maintain your scholarship. As you’ve seen in your schedule, you have to take all advanced core classes and retain an A in each class, as well as have an acceptable attendance. Any marks against you as a student may result in removal of your scholarship or suspension from our school.”

 

Jihoon wasn’t fazed, he wasn’t the type to cause trouble, and he needed this scholarship. He just wanted a quiet two years and to get accepted into a good college. If it meant being holed up in the library for hours on end he would do what he had to do.

 

“May I see your schedule?” Jihoon handed the other the paper, which was unnecessarily laminated. “It looks like you have a class in each building. While our campus may be a bit big, the buildings are divided by subject so you shouldn’t have any trouble finding them. There are five main buildings for classes which surround the cafeteria and the restaurants around it, called the Strip. Going around the circle is the Science Center, which is green, the Math and Business Building is blue, the Language Department is red, History Department is yellow, and the Performing Arts Center is purple. Behind the cafeteria is our main library, which is open 24/7. The gym is the farthest building and contains our Olympic sized swimming pool, and continues outside of the gates where our golf course and sports fields are located.

 

“Now, since I’m sure you’ve read the rule book that you were sent, there are just a few rules you need to be reminded of. Quiet hours and curfew is at 10pm, so you should be inside one of the dorms or the library by then. There should be no students of the opposite sex inside of dorm rooms past 9pm. If you have a car you have to have it parked in the designated parking spot, and there is to be no limos parked on school grounds for more than two hours. There are no boats allowed in the pool and no pets on campus. The school will also not tolerate any fighting or bullying as we want to promote a safe and including environment on campus.” Joshua then smiled a blinding smile. “Any questions?”

 

“Yeah, where’s the helicopter pad?”

 

Joshua blinked in confusion. “On the top of the Campus Center, but I’m not sure why it would affect you…”

 

Jihoon just laughed awkwardly. He hadn’t been serious but why was he even surprised?

 

The other boy opened his mouth to continue with the tour, probably to tell Jihoon more about their ‘outstanding academics’ but all of a sudden his phone began ringing. Jihoon watched as he unclipped an expensive smart phone from his belt and began speaking quietly. “What? You’re kidding me. I told her she can’t bring her horse. I don’t care if it’s an award winning race horse, there are no pets on campus. We don’t even have anywhere to put it! No, we can’t put it in the hiking trails, students use those. What? No-oh my goodness, I’m coming.” The older boy hung up and inhaled, breathing deeply. He looked annoyed. “I’m sorry Jihoon, but I think I have to end the tour early. There’s something I have to deal with.”

 

 “That’s fine,” Jihoon said. He still wasn’t quite sure how to get around campus but Joshua seemed to have a lot of other things to deal with.

 

“Let me give you my phone number so you can message me if you have any questions,” Joshua offered, taking Jihoon’s phone and programming his number into. He was mumbling under his breath, “I knew she would do this. She called me last week but I already told her no…”

 

“I can give him the rest of the tour, class pres!”

 

Joshua jumped when a student bounded up to them, slinging his arm around the older student’s shoulders and grinning mischievously from ear to ear. He had sharp features with a blinding smile and eyes curved into pleasant crescent moons. His brown hair was messy, his uniform worn hazardously with the top buttons undone and sleeves folded up, tie only half tied and hanging around his neck and had obnoxiously yellow colored sneakers. When Jihoon stared at him in confusion the boy winked in his direction.

 

“No thank you Lee Seokmin,” Joshua said, sending him a dark glare. The dark haired boy didn’t even seem phased.

 

“Aw, come on pres!” Seokmin said, pulling the other boy closer and ruffling his hair obnoxiously. “I’m a great tour guide!”

 

Joshua slipped from his grasp, trying to fix his hair. He looked like he wanted to argue but his phone started ringing again. He sighed, exasperated. “Fine, but you better do it right this time. Be nice to him and none of your stupid tricks. I don’t want this to be a repeat of last time.” They both shared at each other and shuddered in unison. Jihoon wasn’t quite sure he wanted to know.

 

Seokmin just shook his head, grasping at his heart like the thought hurt him. “Never again,” he promised.

 

“Jihoon, call me if anything happens,” Joshua said, giving another warning glare at Seokmin before he answered his phone call and quickly jogged away. “Yes this is Joshua… How many times do I have to tell these people? No pets! Wait, you’re kidding me. He brought an Australian monkey? Yes, of course that counts as a pet! No, he cannot keep it in his dorm room. It is going back to Australia…”

 

Before Jihoon could really grasp just what he was in for, Seokmin had slung his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, dragging him along the campus. Jihoon flinched, he was never really one for physical touching but that didn’t seem to bother Seokmin who hugged him close like they were old friends.

 

“So you’re Lee Jihoon! It’s nice to meet you kid, you’re going to be glad you met me because I am going to tell you everything you need to know about Pledis High.”

 

“Thanks,” Jihoon said sarcastically. “But Joshua already gave me the tour of campus and was telling me about my classes.”

 

“Class pres is about as interesting as watching paint dry. He might have given you some information you could read about online, but I’m here to tell you the real stuff. Lee Seokmin’s guide on how to survive Pledis High!” He threw his hand out like he could practically see it up in lights.

 

Jihoon just smiled. Maybe if he kept smiling he would go away. “I think I’m good,” he said, but was just ignored.

 

“As I’m sure Josh said, Pledis High is the top school in South Korea. And do you know why?”

 

 _Just entertain him Jihoon, then you can leave_. “Academics?”

 

Seokmin laughed, clapping him hard on the back. “Of course not! Money. Pledis High is divided into three classes, Gold, Silver and Bronze. You’re a Bronze and so am I, and because of that we’re at the bottom of the totem pole. You think it’s random which building you live in? No way, when you enter the school you placed into each level based on how much money your parents have. Nothing is random at Pledis.”

 

Jihoon stared at him. He had to be joking. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“Oh sadly yes I am my little honey flower,” Seokmin drawled and Jihoon gagged in his grasp. “Pledis is a jungle and it’s all about being at the top of the food chain. You want to be popular? Have money. You want to have the nicest stuff? Have money. You want to get all the girls, or boys if you swing that way? Have money. Easy as that. Gold kids get everything while us poor Bronze’s get the leftovers. But enough of the pity party, since we can’t get everything handed to us, we have to get it ourselves.”

 

This guy was crazy, he couldn’t be serious? He knew the students at this school were going to be pretentious and conceited but were the rich really going to be treated better than everyone else? It left a bitter taste in Jihoon’s mouth.

 

“Now, let me give you a little insight into our lovely student body. There are some people you just don’t want to mess with. At Pledis we have what’s called the four Golden Boys. They’re the richest students on campus, not to mention graced with good looks and the most popular boys in the school. Now you better pay attention because this is very important!”

 

Jihoon stared at him but Seokmin was completely serious. What was this, Boys over Flowers?

 

“The first is Choi Seuncheol. He’s the youngest son of Diamond Department Stores and his family owns the biggest mall in Seoul. He’s basically the richest kid on campus. However his older brother is going to inherit the company so he gets to do whatever he wants with unlimited funds. I’m warning you though, watch out for him and avoid him at all costs. He’s a trouble maker and kind of a jerk, and if you mess with him you’ll lose.

 

“Then there’s Yoon Jeonghan, the prince of Pledis. His mother is a world renowned fashion designer and his father owns a chain of clothing stores, Adore Me. He’s a model and the star of the basketball team. Everyone loves him, but he’s kind of conceited. He only ever fraternizes with Golds. Since you’re a Bronze he won’t even look at you. Probably best though, stay away from him unless you want one of his many fangirls ripping out your hair.

 

“You met Hong Joshua. He’s Student Council President and the top student at Pledis. Everyone already knows he’s going to become a surgeon and be accepted into one of the SKY universities. No one really knows what his parents do but they must be super rich because he’s a gold and gets almost whatever he wants. Josh isn’t that bad of a guy but he’s a total goody two shoes. You even mention anything remotely fun around him and he’ll have called security before you can even open your mouth.

 

“And last but definitely not least, Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

 


	5. Into the Lion's Den

 

“Kwon Soonyoung?”

 

Jihoon frowned. The name did sound familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. “As in the famous inventor Kwon Soonyoung?”

 

Seokmin laughed awkwardly and stared at him. The kid really didn’t know _anything_. Interesting, he’d have to talk Soonyoung. “No, that’s Kwon Soohyun. His father.”

 

“Ah.” Jihoon didn’t really look like it bothered him, which it didn’t.

 

Seokmin just sighed and clapped Jihoon on the back, making the other boy jump. “You have a lot to learn.”

 

“Kwon Soonyoung is the last of the Golden Boys, the youngest and the only junior. His parents are the owners of Kwon Industries, the top leading technology research institution in Korea. His family is almost as rich as Seungcheol’s, but way stricter. Like, he has personal servants who babysit him all day kind of wealthy. He’s the top student in our grade and leader of the dance team and he travels a lot because of his family, but he’s not a bad guy. I would just avoid him too though, since he’s not very friendly. A lot of girls like him because he’s popular but he’s more of a loner at the school.

 

“Honestly, just stay away from the Golden Boys.”

 

Jihoon could only stare at Seokmin. He waited for him to shout, ‘just kidding!’ but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen. “This is ridiculous,” he said drily after he had absorbed everything. Golden Boys? What kind of nonsense was that? It just sounded like a bunch of spoiled brats throwing around their money and doing whatever they wanted. He had a lot less respect for Joshua after that.

 

Seokmin just shrugged his shoulders, looking unfazed. “Gotta learn the players if you want to survive the game! The bullying here for Bronze’s… It gets kind of wild. You’ve got to be careful.”

 

Jihoon’s brows furrowed. A pit of dread was forming in his stomach. “Bullying?”

 

The other boy nodded solemnly. “Sadly. Some of the higher levels tend to abuse their power.”

 

“They don’t even have power,” Jihoon scoffed, “They’re just students.”

 

“You know Jihoon, I like you. You have spirit,” Seokmin said nodding, “But as your friend, I would suggest you reel that spirit in. Otherwise you’re going to regret it.”

 

Jihoon bristled. “First of all, we’re not friends. Second, that sounded like a threat.” He had never done well when people told him what to do.

 

Seokmin threw up his hands, looking unoffended. “Hey, I’m just warning you. I didn’t mean to overhear but it seems like you’re a scholarship student.” Jihoon nodded, still irritated, but started when Seokmin threw his hand over his mouth. “No, you’re not,” he insisted.

 

The pink haired boy peeled Seokmin’s hand off of his face. “Uh, yes I am-”

 

“No, seriously,” Seokmin looked uncharacteristically serious. “You’re not. Don’t tell anyone. No one should know that you’re a scholarship student.”

 

“And why’s that?”

 

“Have you been listening to anything I have been saying? Pledis is a lion’s den. You’re either the hunter or the hunted. The top of the food chain or the ground they step on. Scholarship students are the cute little bunnies that get their heads ripped off by the lions. Bluntly, you’re here because you can’t afford it. The students don’t care if you’re smart, or nice or funny, or how hard you worked to get here. They’re the ones with the money and that’s all that matters. If you don’t want to get bullied, don’t tell anyone you’re a scholarship student. Understood?”

 

Jihoon threw Seokmin’s arm from around his shoulders. He was furious. Maybe Seokmin was just trying to help him but this whole school was disgusting if they truly treated people depending on how rich they were. “That’s pathetic.”

 

Seokmin shrugged his shoulders. “That’s how reality is.” Then a mischievous smirk filled his face. “You know… Josh probably won’t tell anyone that you’re a scholarship student, being the straight laced kid he is, but I don’t know about me. I can’t really keep my mouth shut… I may need some incentive.”

 

The other boy was wriggling his eyebrows obnoxiously and Jihoon stared at him bewildered. “What are you even talking about?”

 

“Aw come on,” Seokmin said, slipping his arm around Jihoon’s waist. “You’re a cutie! And you know, I’m pretty handsome myself.”

 

“If you’re hitting on me, don’t even think about it or else I might be hitting you,” Jihoon warned, gritting his teeth. God, what an asshole!

 

Seokmin shrugged easily. “I might only be a bronze but I’ve got my connections. A small scholarship kid like you won’t stand a chance if the others find out. But with me as your boyfriend, I could protect you.”

 

Jihoon shoved him away from him, eyes blazing. “I don’t need your protection! And I definitely don’t need a boyfriend like you.” He snapped, spinning around and stomping toward what he guessed was the cafeteria. He wasn’t even hungry but he had to get away from the other kid otherwise he might hit him.

 

“Heed my words Lee Jihoon! Take my offer before you regret it!” Seokmin yelled after him. Jihoon just turned and flashed his middle finger at him before storming through the doors.

 

 

Jihoon was too frustrated to really appreciate the greatness that was the cafeteria. Just like the rest of the campus it was unnecessarily extravagant and there were professional cooks making dishes from all over the world. Jihoon had been looking forward to the food, but after the conversation he had just had the excessiveness of it all just made him sick. He was about to leave, maybe go back to his room, when he heard someone call his name.

 

“Hey Jihoon!” He turned toward the sound and spotted Wonwoo who was sitting at one of the booths waving in his direction. He relaxed a bit, shaking the previous conversation from his mind. He had promised to eat with his new roommate so he should try to be nice. Wonwoo so far didn’t seem like a bad guy. He walked over and belatedly realized the other boy wasn’t alone.

 

Sitting across from him in the fancy booth was an incredibly handsome boy, strikingly tall with styled brown hair and a model like appearance. Wonwoo smiled when he neared. “This is my friend Kim Mingyu. And Mingyu, this is my new roommate Lee Jihoon.”

 

Mingyu grinned brightly, two cute canine teeth poking out of the corner of his mouth. “It’s nice to meet you! Kim Mingyu, a Silver,” he introduced and then pointed at Wonwoo, “Sorry to hear you’re rooming with this bore.”

 

Wonwoo responded by reaching across the table and punching him none too lightly in the arm. “Better than rooming with this walking germ!”

 

“I didn’t wash my hands _one time_ Wonwoo,” Mingyu said, pouting.

 

“You always sneeze into your hand! It’s gross!”

 

Jihoon just laughed lightly. The two seemed to be good friends and he was thankful they were being so nice to him. They made him feel a little bit better about the things he had heard earlier from Seokmin. He was probably exaggerating, this stupid hierarchy couldn’t possibly be true.

 

Interrupting their bickering, Wonwoo glanced at Jihoon, “Why don’t you get some food and join us? You just have to get what you want then swipe your ID at the checkout.”

 

Nodding, Jihoon was about to head over to the food stands when there was a loud crash from the cafeteria check outs. One of the students had just dropped his tray and the food had soaked into his shirt and was dripping down his pants. Three students surrounded him and dread filled his stomach when he realized it hadn’t been an accident.

 

“Watch where you’re walking next time!” One of the boys yelled.

 

“You think you can cross the line just because you’re a transfer student? Think again buddy,” One of his friends said. Jihoon could see the Silver and Gold nameplates attached to their lapels.

 

“Look at him! He’s just a Bronze. He’s white too. Do you think he even knows Korean?” The guys were snickering now, boxing him in against the wall. The boy just kept his head down, staring at his shoelaces as they shoved him around.

 

“Probably not. Kid doesn’t even know what we’re saying. What an idiot!”

 

One of them grabbed his shirt and looked at his name tag. “Oh, Chwe Hansol. I’ve heard of you! You’re that new scholarship transfer student. What a joke.”

 

His friends were laughing. “The lowest of the low, those scholarship students. I can’t believe they let that filthy trash into our school.”

 

Jihoon bristled. They were obviously the bullies Seokmin had been talking about. Upper classes who picked on Bronze kids because of their wealth status and because they had some sick belief that they were better than everyone else. Disgusting.

 

“Jihoon, are you okay?”

 

Jihoon started, spinning around. Wonwoo was halfway out of his seat, giving him a concerned look. Belatedly Jihoon realized his ID was digging into his skin and he slowly unclenched his fists.

 

Mingyu peered past him, seeming to notice. “Jihoon, just sit down and go buy some food later,” Mingyu said lightly, trying to joke but looking troubled.

 

There was another crash and the contents of another tray was dumped over the Bronze boy’s head. The whole cafeteria seemed to be involved now, students milling around to watch and Jihoon could even hear laughter coming from the crowd. Reflexively he surged forward, gaze burning and a few choice words on the tip of his tongue, but Wonwoo grabbed him by the wrist before he could move.

 

The dark haired boy was pulling him away toward the back doors of the cafeteria. Mingyu was already standing, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Come on, let’s just go.”

 

Jihoon gaped at him, he couldn’t believe they were going to leave the kid like that. “I’m not just going to watch that!”

 

“Jihoon, there’s nothing you can do.” It was Mingyu. Rather than anger at the injustice he rather looked resigned. This clearly wasn’t a first time thing. “It happens. If you get involved you’ll only get bullied too.”

 

The thought left his throat dry. A cold chill ran up his spine. Jihoon was no stranger to bullying. As the shortest person in his grade it wasn’t surprise, and the pink hair probably didn’t help. Eventually Jihoon just stopped caring, stopped trying to fit in. He traded sleepovers for textbooks and spent his breaks writing music. Sometime in his third year of middle school he kicked a bully in between the legs and broke another kid’s nose and after that they left him alone. Sometimes however he wondered if the isolation was worth it.

 

There was another crash behind him and Jihoon jumped, startled out of his thoughts. A large crowd had formed, some cheering as they watched the three bullies shove the boy around. They had backed him against the wall and the boy flinched when one of the students ripped his nametag off of his shirt. Not even the staff did anything.

 

Disappointment washed through Jihoon. Disappointment in the adults, in the students, in Wonwoo and Mingyu, and disappointment in himself. He ripped his arm out of Wonwoo’s grip and strode toward the group, anger fueling his confidence. “I don’t care. No one else is going to help him so I will.”

 

However before he could march over Wonwoo placed his hand on his shoulder, holding him back. Jihoon expected him to try to drag him away but Wonwoo’s face was solemn. “I’ll do it.”

 

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu hissed but Wonwoo was already striding away, ignoring his friend. He shoved his way through the group, clearing a path, and grabbed onto the shoulder of the closest student, turning him around.

 

“Yah, Kim Hanbin, leave the kid alone.”

 

Jihoon watched uncertainly. He didn’t think it was the best idea to just let Wonwoo face them alone since he was a Bronze as well, but the group of guys immediately paused when they saw Wonwoo.

 

“Stay out of this Jeon,” the Gold who was apparently Kim Hanbin snapped, shoving Wonwoo off of his arm.

 

Wonwoo just looked exasperated, “Just leave the kid alone, alright?” However when the three didn’t seem to back down Wonwoo leaned forward, lowering his voice. “I don’t want to have to bring my parents into this, do I?”

 

Hanbin scoffed, looking disgusted. “Can’t have a fight without bringing mommy and daddy into it?”

 

Wonwoo merely cocked an eyebrow in response. “At least I can get good grades without my mother hiring tutors to do my homework.”

 

The guy surged forward and the crowd erupted around him. Wonwoo didn’t even move. Jihoon’s eyes widened in surprise, was he going to hit him?

 

Fist only inches from his face, Wonwoo said coldly, “Hit me and my parents will have your ass in jail before you can even call out for your mommy.”

 

Hanbin froze and the other two bullies behind him seemed to consider this, slowly backing down. Hanbin scowled, looking pissed off but seeming to agree with his friends. This wasn’t a battle they wanted to fight. “Fine, whatever Jeon. But don’t think this is over yet.” He motioned toward his friends before giving one last shove to the boy, who cringed against the wall. “Stay out of my way kid, look at me wrong again and you’ll be worse off than today.” After that the three stalked away, giving one last glare in Wonwoo’s direction.

 

The crowd started dispersing, most seeming disappointed they couldn’t see a fight. Wonwoo deflated, running a hand through his hair and sighing. Mingyu scurried to his side, a look of concern crossing his features. "What the hell do you think you’re doing Wonwoo?” He hissed, glancing around at the students. “I told you, don’t get involved! Especially not with Hanbin! God that was a horrible idea. What if they start targeting you? You’re going to get into so much trouble…”

 

“Mingyu, I’m really not in the mood,” Wonwoo just grumbled, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

 

Jihoon felt guilt building up inside of him as he watched the two bicker. This was his fault, if he had just done something then Wonwoo wouldn’t have had to be involved. He didn’t want to be the cause of Wonwoo getting bullied as well.

 

“Um, excuse me…”

 

The three turned. It was the Bronze scholarship student. He still had rice in his hair and soup was staining his shirt, however he was smiling brightly, looking almost unconcerned with the mess that he was in. On closer inspection he was quite handsome. He looked foreign, with a young face and pale white skin, naturally brown blonde hair and pretty brown eyes. His brightness was familiar. “I just wanted to thank you for helping me,” he said, an easy going grin on his face. His Korean was perfect, no hint of an accent. “My name is Chwe Hansol.” He stuck his hand out but before Wonwoo could shake his hand Mingyu jumped in between them.

 

“Oh no, no, no,” Mingyu interrupted, “We are not getting involved with a scholarship student! It’s social suicide!”

 

Hansol looked hurt and Jihoon quickly jumped in, temper flaring at Mingyu’s words. “Why does it matter if someone’s a scholarship student or not? It doesn’t make them less worthy of being here.”

 

Mingyu sighed, shaking his head like Jihoon just didn’t _understand_. “Listen, Jihoon, you seem like a nice guy but I’m telling you, associating with him is not a good idea. Those guys from early? They’re Gold’s and Silver’s, meaning they have connections and money and friends. They hold grudges! They’re not nice people! Just walk away and don’t get involved.”

 

He attempted to sling his arm in a friendly manor around Jihoon but the other shot a glare so dark it sent the taller boy shuddering backwards. For a small cute pink haired boy he sure had a scary face. “I. Don’t. Care.”

 

Mingyu instead turned towards Wonwoo whose face was impassive as ever. “Wonwoo,” he whined, grabbing onto his friends arm, “You can’t let him do this!”

 

Wonwoo just sighed, looking resigned. He pulled his arm from Mingyu’s grip and grabbed the younger boy’s hand, shaking it resolutely. “Jeon Wonwoo, it’s nice to meet you. Are you a freshman?” He asked with a light smile.

 

Hansol’s whole face lit up while Mingyu looked like he was contemplating death. “Actually I’m a sophomore, I transferred from New York.”

 

“That’s pretty cool, I’ve visited New York a couple of times. The traffic there is crazy.”

 

Hansol laughed, grinning bright like he hadn’t been bullied and almost beaten up a few minutes ago. “Yeah, you’ve got to watch out for taxis specifically. They won’t hesitate to run you over.”

 

Wonwoo smiled fondly at the younger boy before motioning toward the doors. “Why don’t you come to our room and I’ll let you borrow one of my uniforms.”

 

“We’re going to be in so much trouble,” Mingyu whimpered beside them. Wonwoo just sighed and locked his arm around the other boy’s neck, dragging him toward the door.

 

“This pile of positivity is my best friend Mingyu,” Wonwoo introduced as they left the cafeteria, striding across campus. “And that’s Jihoon, my roommate.”

 

Jihoon waved shyly from where he followed a few steps behind. He was glad that Wonwoo was being so nice, but there was a still a nagging feeling of guilt that he hadn’t stepped in himself.

 

Hansol slowed his pace to match Jihoon’s, grinning widely. “I like your hair,” he said bashfully.

 

 

The trip to the dorms was quick, since Wonwoo was leading the way and actually knew where to go (unlike Jihoon who was still sure he was going to get lost going to classes tomorrow). Hansol got a few glances since he was wearing his dinner, but he didn’t seem to mind, speaking excitedly with Jihoon once he found out the other boy was interested in music.

 

“I compose,” Jihoon said, embarrassed. He usually kept his music interests private, since people were more likely to make fun of him for it than anything, but Hansol was genuinely interested.

 

“That’s amazing!” Hansol’s eyes were practically shining. He seemed very passionate about his music which Jihoon appreciated. “I like to rap, but I’m not very good at composing so I usually use pre written songs to write raps to. But that’s why I’m here, because I want to major in music. You should show me your compositions some time!”

 

Jihoon matched his smile. He hadn’t talked so happily with someone about his music since-

 

“D-do you play any music?” Jihoon asked, tearing his thoughts away from the past. His hands had started shaking.

 

 “I learned guitar in the past, but I’m not very good at it,” Hansol admitted, laughing.

 

“Jihoon can teach you!” Wonwoo offered, glancing behind at them as the four made their way into the dorm and up the elevators. “He plays guitar and he offered to teach me. We could be his pupils,” he joked.

 

Hansol turned his bright eyes toward Jihoon. “Really?”

 

Jihoon smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Thanks so much Jihoon!” Hansol said excitedly. He slung his arm around Jihoon and grinned down at him. “You’re the best. I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

 

They reached the fifth floor and the group headed down the hall, stopping before room 519. “I’m on the third floor,” Hansol told them.

 

“Come up to visit anytime,” Wonwoo offered as he threw open the door. Mingyu detached himself from Wonwoo’s arm and collapsed on the couch, muttering about how they should just drop out now. Wonwoo kicked him in the shin as he walked by, entering his room.

 

Hansol’s face had fallen a bit. “I hope I didn’t make things harder for you guys…”

 

“It’s a little too late for regrets now, isn’t it?” Mingyu snapped, lifting his head and shooting a glare at the younger boy. “Because of you now everyone knows that I’m affiliated with a scholarship student, and Wonwoo’s probably being targeted by Hanbin and his friends. We shouldn’t even be talking to you, let alone hanging out with you in the dorm!”

 

Jihoon gaped. He understood Mingyu was probably worried but he had no right to take it out on Hansol. The poor kid had his head down again, the brightness gone and looking like he was close to crying. Jihoon felt a strong sense of protection for the younger boy. “That’s not fair Mingyu,” Jihoon hissed, irritation creeping up his neck. “Do you think he wants to be a scholarship student? Do you think he wants to get picked on and bullied? You think it’s okay for some stupid assholes to think they have the privilege to terrorize someone just because their family might not have enough money as them. Well let me tell you something, outside of this precious school of yours, that’s not right.”

 

By the end of his rant, Jihoon was _furious_. His hands were clenched by his sides and he was breathing heavily, glare directed so darkly at Mingyu he could have burned a hole through his head. The other boy sat frozen on the couch, staring wide eyed and shocked in his direction. Jihoon opened his mouth but he only let out a frustrated huff and ran his hand angrily through his hair. He was mad at Mingyu for taking out his frustrations on Hansol and here he was doing the same thing.

 

“Well I think this is a good time to call it a night.” Wonwoo was standing in the door of his bedroom, holding a new uniform and looking unamused. Jihoon paled, he had just yelled at his friend in front of him. They hadn’t even known each other for a day and Jihoon had exploded on his best friend.

 

“Here you go Hansol, just return it to me when you get yours cleaned,” Wonwoo said, handing over the uniform to a shell shocked Hansol who could only bow gratefully.

 

Mingyu was still stunned, but before he could open his mouth to say something Wonwoo had grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. “You too Mingyu,” Wonwoo said seriously.

 

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu whined, looking offended but the older boy just pointed towards the door. Mingyu looked hurt before he stormed out of the room. Hansol quietly gathered his things and bowed formally, closing the door behind him.

 

Room 519 was icy and Jihoon felt like shit. He couldn’t believe he had exploded like that, usually he had a tight hold on his temper, but everything just hit too close to home today.

 

“Listen, Jihoon.” Jihoon expected him to be angry at him for yelling at his friend, but Wonwoo just looked exhausted, like the day’s events had drained everything he had. “Don’t be mad at Mingyu. He’s a good guy, but this is the only life he’s ever know. He’s grown up rich, surrounded by money and stereotypes and expectations, that he doesn’t know better. You have to learn to adapt in Pledis, otherwise you won’t survive. Mingyu is just scared, because he’s seen it. We’ve _all_ seen it. Even a Gold can be dragged into the dirt if enough people turn against them.”

 

Jihoon hung his head. He felt horrible. As much as he didn’t agree with Mingyu, with everything about this school, he had only experienced a day in their life and didn’t see it the same way they did. Mingyu had been here longer than he had and he was just trying to survive. “I’m sorry I spoke to Mingyu like that.”

 

At that Wonwoo just chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Sometimes that kid needs a hard knock to his head to get things working again. But I would apologize, he tends to act like a kicked puppy when people are mad at him.”

 

The pink haired boy could only smile. “I will, tomorrow.”

 

Wonwoo nodded approvingly before he pointed toward his room. “I don’t know about you, but I’m beat. I think I’m going to head in early tonight, get ready for classes and all. I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

 

Jihoon nodded, letting the exhaustion he had been bottling up wash over him. “Thanks Wonwoo.”

 

“No problem Jihoon. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

 

After a quick meal Jihoon retired to his bedroom, spreading out on his new full sized bed and burrowing under his covers. He felt like he had been at Pledis for weeks when he hadn’t even been there for a full day. Seokmin, Mingyu and Wonwoo’s words ran through his mind. What he had hoped would be a quiet two years in high school suddenly seemed much more draining than he had ever expected. If things were as bad as this first day had been he wasn’t sure he was going to survive the school year.

 

 _Maybe I should just quit_ , Jihoon thought to himself, staring at the blank expanse of white above his head. Go back to Busan, where his mother was, where he would be alone at school, studying and practicing music. Where things were quieter but lonelier after _he_ had left…

 

Jihoon started when his phone began ringing. He grabbed his phone and accepted the call when he noticed it was his mother.

 

_“Jihoonie! There you are. I’ve been waiting for a text all day! You didn’t even tell me you had arrived on campus safely! Something could have happened! Do you know how close I was to calling the police?”_

Jihoon smiled fondly at his phone, it was nice to hear his mother’s voice after such a tiring day. “I’m sorry mom, I got a bit side tracked.”

 

_“Hmph. I guess I can forgive you since you must have been distracted by the new city and new school. Now tell me dear, do you like it?”_

Jihoon paused, fiddling with his blankets. He didn’t want to lie to his mother, but he couldn’t tell her the truth. He had come to Pledis because of the great opportunity to get into a good college, maybe become a doctor and support his mother. She was thankfully still young but Jihoon hated seeing his mother work tirelessly every day at the restaurant. He wanted to be able to provide for her so she could live happily and he had learned long ago that his music career and Busan wouldn’t be able to provide that. He may not enjoy his time at Pledis but if it meant a good future for his family than he would do what he had to.

 

Steeling his resolve that he would survive these next two years, Jihoon smiled into the phone and said confidently, “I like it a lot mom. It’s a bit extravagant but I think I’ll get used to it.”

 

_“That’s good to hear honey! Now tell me, do they really have a stable of horses or are my customer’s just exaggerating?”_

Jihoon chuckled. “No stable, but they do have a helicopter pad.”

 

_“Goodness, these rich people. Campus can’t be big enough that people need to ride a helicopter to class, is it?”_

“No helicopter riding to class, but I’m not sure about limos.”

 

His mother laughed on the other side of the line. _“Just be careful not to get run over, my dear. I’m sure they have very good insurance. I will leave you then, since you’ve probably had a long day, but make sure you keep me updated! And remember what I said this morning. Are you making any friends?”_

Jihoon considered that. Wonwoo was a possibility, and Hansol as well. Mingyu a maybe, Seokmin a definite no, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to be friends with Joshua any more. “Actually yes mom.” He was quite sure he was going to become a good liar after coming to this school.

She cooed, _“I’m so proud of my baby! Keep it up dear and tell me how classes go tomorrow. Good night!”_

“Good night mom.”

 

Jihoon hung up the phone and plugged it back into the charger before snuggling back under his covers. He rubbed his eyes before splaying out across the bed, staring at the ceiling. A plain, pale white expanse. If he stared at it long enough he could imagine he was back at home in Busan. Tomorrow he started his first officially day at Pledis High. And into the lion’s den he fell.

 

 


	6. Pledis High

 

Lee Jihoon awoke to his alarm blaring in his ear. Groaning, he fumbled for his phone and only ended up knocking it off the bedside table and to the floor. Caught between the gloriousness of sleep and the horror that would be his first day of school, all he could think about was that this was not a good way to start the day.

 

After finally dragging himself out of his bed, Jihoon fished his phone from out under the bed and shut the alarm off. He rubbed at his eyes and put on some music as he got ready for class.

 

However the soothing music did nothing to calm his nerves. As much as he hated to admit it, the events of the previous day had thrown him off balance. He felt uneasy, like he could feel something bad coming his way. The feeling dug into the pit of his stomach and made him queasy. All he could think about was how the rest of the year would go. It wasn’t just the threat of bullying, but having to go to school for the rest of this year with these _people_. And what if they found out he was a scholarship student? As much as he himself didn’t care, it seemed like everyone else would. Part of him just wanted to escape back to Busan, but the thought of his obligations held him back.

 

After his shower Jihoon glanced in the mirror and winced. He had stayed awake most of the night, tossing and turning and blinking in and out of sleep only to wake up in a cold sweat dreading the morning. He had gotten two measly hours of sleep before his alarm had rudely awoken him, and that was not enough for someone who could sleep for twelve hours on average. And judging by the eye bags it seemed to show on his face.

 

 _I should have dyed my hair_ , Jihoon thought to himself sadly as he dried his bird’s nest of hair. The pink drew too much attention. Too late now. Maybe over the weekend he’d pick up some hair dye.

 

Feeling a bit better after the shower washed away some of his fears, Jihoon brushed his teeth and changed into his uniform.

 

He was thankful the school had given him a week’s set of uniforms because when he had tried to buy an extra for emergencies he had nearly spit out his drink at the checkout when the price had come to nearly $300 dollars. The cashier had given him a dirty look when he had backed out on the purchase, but he just didn’t have that much money. He just had to hope the uniforms he had would last him the rest of the year.

 

As he fixed his jacket in the mirror, Jihoon had to at least admit the clothes were nice (though not $300 dollars worthy). The uniforms were a heather gray consisting of smart looking lined slacks, a white button up and a choice of a vest, cardigan or blazer. He slipped on the vest and loosely tied his tie over his shirt. Then he finally clipped his bronze nameplate onto his shirt.

 

“So everyone knows I’m a Bronze,” Jihoon said bitterly, staring at the badge in the mirror.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jihoon grabbed his startlingly red backpack and headed into the living room. There was a note on the table written in Wonwoo’s neat print that his classes didn’t start for an hour but he wished him a good day at school. Jihoon had hoped the other was there to help him find his classes but he figured he’d be fine. He whipped up a quick breakfast and left the rest for Wonwoo if he wanted it before grabbing a water bottle and heading to class.

 

Now, Jihoon had prepared himself for the worst. After the previous day’s events he already had a picture in his head of what those silly rich kids were going to pull on the first day of school.

 

To say it was worse than he had thought would have been an understatement.

 

Jihoon had expected a few limo rides down the quarter mile from the dorms to the class buildings. He had not expected the fifty or so full size limos that were backed up down the street, nor the red carpet and flower petals, or the girl being carried on the shoulders of her bodyguards, or the antique palanquin someone was being carried in, or even the horses a group of students were riding to class…

 

All Jihoon could do was avoid getting hit by a limo and pray to god that he could make it through this school year.

 

“Oh my god look, it’s Yoon Jeonghan!”

 

Jihoon had to step into the flower bed to avoid being trampled by the fangirls and fanboys alike that stormed past him. Ah, that was where the helicopter pad was.

 

Parked atop the Campus Center was an obnoxiously pink helicopter with the words ‘Adore Me’ painted in fancy script. A boy (or at least Jihoon thought it was a boy, he had very luxurious blonde hair blowing in the wind) was being escorted out of the vehicle by bodyguards in full suits. There were a group of students cheering for him on the grass, some even had signs with ‘Prince Jeonghan’ and ‘I Adore You’ in LED lights. The boy brushed his long hair over his shoulder which only elicited a wave of crazed screaming.

 

Jihoon slowly and carefully made his way past the crowd to avoid catching the weird and headed to the green building, which if he remembered correctly was the Science Center. His advanced Anatomy and Physiology class was on the third floor so he took the stairs, bypassing a student who was struggling to be carried up on the back of her butlers. At least the rooms were nicely numbered in order so Jihoon didn’t have much trouble finding the classroom. He didn’t think he could handle conversing with any of the students around him.

 

There were only about twenty seats in the classroom, and about half of the students were there. Jihoon took a seat in back corner against the wall. Sitting in the back was routine, since he had the horrible habit of falling asleep or composing in class, and he usually learned better on his own reading textbooks anyway. He pulled out a notebook and pencil (standing out in stark difference against the students who were pouring over their expensive laptops) and rested his head on his hand, deciding he might get some sleep until class started. He knew a few of the students were glancing at him but he tried to block them out.

 

“Who’s that? Is that a new student?”

 

“I can’t see his badge. Is he a Gold?”

 

“No, I think he’s a Bronze. Whatever, just another one. I thought we might have someone worthwhile in this class!”

 

“Hey, I heard Kwon Soonyoung was taking this class? I only took it so I could see him.”

 

“He didn’t arrive on campus last night.”

 

“Oh, didn’t you hear about the rumor with Soonyoung? I heard that he fell in love over summer break and that’s where he’s been this whole time. He’s taking school off so he can get ready to propose.”

 

“What? No! What a bitch. Kwon Soonyoung is mine!”

 

Jihoon had half a mind to stand up and tell the group of gossiping girls to _shut up_ but before he could cause a scene, the door to the classroom slammed open and in strode Lee Seokmin with that shit eating grin of his on his face.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, Lee Seokmin has arrived,” the boy said, throwing out his hands and bowing exaggeratingly. A few girls giggled and Seokmin winked at them as he passed. Jihoon tried to avoid being seen by lifting his notebook in front of his face but it seemed his hair really stood out. Seokmin’s grin widened when he spotted the pink haired boy and he strode over. “Well look who it is! My new Bronze friend, Lee Jihoon,” he said loudly, slamming his hand down onto the notebook and making the desk shake.

 

If looks could kill Lee Seokmin would be ten feet under already. However in response to the glare his grin only widened. “Thought about my proposal anymore, cutie?”

 

Jihoon yanked his notebook out from under the other’s hands and Seokmin stumbled. “Yes,” Jihoon said, like he had just considered it. “And I have decided I would rather punch myself in the face, than date you. Now if you would please go away,” Jihoon glared again just to make his point, “I would really appreciate it.”

 

However it didn’t seem Seokmin could be swayed. He only smiled brighter, leaning close to Jihoon which made him grimace because seriously, this guy had no sense of personal space. “Playing hard to get… I like that.”

 

Jihoon mimicked gagging. Before he could hit him himself a heavy book cuffed Seokmin over the head and the boy cowered under the blow.

 

“Lee Seokmin, I am _trying_ to take attendance. If you do not sit down this minute something heavier than this textbook will be hitting you over the head.” The culprit was a black haired girl with bangs that had the class president band around her arm. Her Silver name tag was engraved with the name Choi Yuju. In one hand she had the class attendance sheet and the other the heavy textbooks she had just whacked Seokmin with. Jihoon partially wished it had been him that had had the honor.

 

“Aw come on Yuju,” Seokmin said, pouting as he attempted to look cute. “It’s not even time for class yet!”

 

Yuju lifted the textbook again and Seokmin shrank into the seat beside Jihoon. Jihoon just sighed, now they had to sit next to each other but at least Seokmin had stopped talking.

 

“So how long is this hard to get thing going to last, because I like to plan my dates in advance-”

 

Or not.

 

“Seokmin!” The boy turned around when a group of girls nearby called his name. “Kwon Soonyoung is taking this class, right? Are the rumors true? Is he getting married?”

 

“Oh no he can’t! Soonyoung and I were meant to be!”

 

Seokmin shrugged apologetically. “I don’t know ladies, Soonyoung’s been pretty private about his life lately. Though I wouldn’t believe all the rumors you hear,” he said, glancing in Jihoon’s direction but the boy didn’t even look remotely interested. “But you know, this hot stud right here is open on the market-”

 

A book flew through the room and Seokmin cowered, narrowly avoiding getting brained by the textbook Yuju had just thrown. “Lee Seokmin I swear to god if you do not _shut up_ -“

 

 

Jihoon managed to make it through his A&P class with most of his brain cells still intact (only because if he hit his head against his desk in class it would probably get him kicked out). While Seokmin was busy being scolded by class president Yuju he managed to escape to his next class. The hike to the math building wasn’t too far but he somehow got caught behind a crowd because someone thought riding a golf cart through the hallways was a good idea.

 

“Just two more years Lee Jihoon,” he whispered to himself as he crossed the wreckage of a golf cart half hanging out of a line of lockers. “Don’t attract attention, don’t get involved.”

 

Finally escaping the mob, Jihoon found his advanced statistics class. He was hesitant to find Kim Mingyu sitting in one of the chairs in the back. The boy even looked like a model in their stupid uniforms. Plucking up his courage, Jihoon strode over to him and paused awkwardly in front of his desk.

 

Mingyu looked up, surprised at his presence. “Mind if I sit here?” Jihoon asked uncertainly. The other boy nodded slowly and Jihoon placed his things down, taking the desk next to him. There was a tense pause before Jihoon turned towards the other boy who seemed to find his pencil very interesting.

 

“I’m sorry about snapping at you yesterday,” Jihoon finally breathed out. “I didn’t mean to take out my anger at you and it was uncalled for.”

 

Mingyu pouted, poking at the table with his pencil. “It’s fine. I’m sorry for speaking to Hansol like that.”

 

Jihoon deflated, feeling much lighter. He let out a light chuckle and glanced at Mingyu who was smiling shyly. Maybe the two of them could end up friends.

 

Class started and passed pretty quickly. At one point Mingyu offered to share his calculator since Jihoon had forgotten his, and they partnered up when the teacher instructed them to do group work.

 

“Come on, you’re a Scholarship kid. The only reason you’re here is cause of your brain, shouldn’t you know how to do this?”

 

Jihoon glanced up, distracted from his work. The guy at the table in front of them was splayed out in his chair, waving his pencil at the Bronze beside him as he ordered him to do his work. Jihoon glanced over at Mingyu and could see the other frowning in his direction, like he was giving him a warning.

 

Jihoon only grit his teeth and turned back to his problem set, blocking their conversation out of his head. Maybe Mingyu was right, he shouldn’t get involved.

 

In an effort to ignore his nagging conscious and the two in front of him, Jihoon finished the math questions probably faster than he should have. He stood up and handed it into the teacher and the instructor checked through the answers, nodding in pleasant surprise. “All correct, good job Lee Jihoon. You and your partner are free to go.”

 

Since there were still fifteen minutes of class left, Jihoon and Mingyu were allowed to leave early. Mingyu seemed pleased and he waved when he said goodbye and headed off to his own class. Jihoon turned in the other direction, walking down the hallways that were becoming increasingly busy toward his next classroom, which was in the Language Department.

 

He was just about to slip his headphones on when there was a crash up ahead. Jihoon nearly jumped out of his shoes when a group of boys appeared around the corner, pushing past the crowd. One of the boys had his arm tight around the other student, a malicious grin on his face.

 

“Now, I expect this homework done by the end of the week, got it slave?” The one boy was saying, smirking as he shoved a large folder into the young boy’s arms. “Finish that and we won’t have any problems, got it?”

 

The boy bowed hastily before hurrying away. The remaining boys were laughing and one clapped the other boy on the shoulder. “Freaking Bronze’s. Only thing they’re good for.”

 

Hands shaking, Jihoon walked past them, head down. The crowd didn’t even seem to notice him, the students shoving past him like they didn’t even know he existed.

 

“Bloody Bronze kids,” Jihoon heard someone say when their shoulder collided with Jihoon’s, nearly causing him to trip.

 

A group of girls were walking in a strict formation down the hallway in front of him, a Bronze girl trailing behind carrying the rest of the girl’s bags. “Bronze, write down that I have a spa appointment in two days. And make sure you pick up my uniform from the dry cleaners before then.” One of the girls was saying as the other hurriedly tried to balance their bags and write down the notes simultaneously.

 

“I’m not sure how I’m going to survive school this year,” another passing girl was saying. “There aren’t that many new Silver’s this year. How am I going to find a boyfriend?”

 

“You could find a cute Bronze,” another girl said but the two burst out laughing, like the idea was ludicrous.

 

“Like I would ever stoop that low.”

 

Jihoon slipped into the classroom, a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe Lee Seokmin hadn’t been over exaggerating, these students really were as bad as he said. He had only been in school for a few hours but he could already see a pattern. Bronze kids were treated like dirt, the lowest of the low. And what bothered him most was that no one did anything about it. It made Jihoon feel ill and his head swam. Maybe he could use being sick as an excuse to get out of class. Or get out of this school.

 

“Hey Jihoon.” Jihoon glanced up to see Wonwoo sitting in the back of the classroom, feet propped up on another chair. The boy frowned when he saw how pale Jihoon’s face was and he sat up straight. “Are you alright?”

 

Jihoon took a shaky breath of air before making his way towards the back row, taking the seat next to Wonwoo and putting his head in his hands. “I’m fine, just feeling nauseous.”

 

Wonwoo looked concerned but Jihoon glanced over at him and flashed him a dry smile. “This school is… Something, isn’t it?”

 

As if understanding, Wonwoo smiled sympathetically and rubbed his back. “Definitely something. Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it.”

 

The statement didn’t make Jihoon feel any better. The problem was he wasn’t sure he wanted to get used to it. If he did, he worried he would become someone like them and he hoped that he would never stoop that low.

 

The rest of his classes didn’t go as painfully as they could have. He thankfully didn’t have any more classes with Seokmin, and Hansol was even in his Music Theory class which was a nice surprise. Jihoon always appreciated another music enthusiast and the kid was adorable. He asked the other boy if he was being bullied again but Hansol claimed everyone was leaving him alone. Jihoon wasn’t sure if he was being truthful or if he just didn’t want to worry Jihoon, but he let it slide for now.

 

“Finally I’ve escaped!” Jihoon said happily after he had finished his last class of the day, World History. He felt like he had been in class for years. The classes he was taking seemed difficult, but nothing he had never experienced before. Jihoon was used to long nights in the library bent over a textbook. Sadly though he didn’t think it was the studying that he would have a problem with.

 

Feeling his stomach rumble, Jihoon headed toward the cafeteria where he had promised earlier to meet Wonwoo for lunch. At least he had good food to look forward to.

 

Jihoon was finally able to appreciate the cafeteria today so he took his time in picking out his food, marveling at the expensive dishes they were offering. Korean beef? How could they even afford that? There were even full chickens with their heads still on and a fully cooked pig with an apple in its mouth. The sight made Jihoon a bit sick and he reconsidered being a vegetarian.

 

After picking out the rest of his lunch, Jihoon headed toward the seating area, looking for a spot to eat. It seemed to be prime time to eat as the whole cafeteria was full, students chattering to each other and exchanging stories. Unfortunately it seemed the bodyguards needed to eat too as a lot of the tables were taken up by men in suits.

 

Spotting a few seats that were empty, Jihoon walked to the far end where there were about three tables that no one had claimed yet. Jihoon took the one in the middle near the window and placed his tray down. He was so absorbed with his meal (seriously, Korean beef!) that he didn’t notice the cafeteria gradually grow quieter as all eyes focused on him.

 

Jihoon was just sipping his oxtail soup when a shadow fell onto him. It took him a second to notice the change in atmosphere and he blinked in confusion before looking up.

 

Standing in front of him were three boys, one of which had a group of personal butlers who were fawning over him. Jihoon recognized him as the long haired boy who had ridden the pink helicopter to class. Up close he was prettier than Jihoon had expected. He had long blonde hair that even a girl would be jealous of, and had an angelic face to match that was practically glowing. The boy in the middle was quite handsome as well, with long lashes and messy black locks, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow when Jihoon’s gaze fell on him. Jihoon realized belatedly the third boy was Joshua, who looked smart in his perfectly tailored outfit, but whose eyebrows were furrowed and was clutching his pile of books tightly.

 

The gold nametags on their lapels were startlingly bright and realization dawned on Jihoon.

 

The Golden Boys.

 

What a stupid name.

 

“Looks like someone hasn’t given this freshman their orientation yet,” the boy in the middle said, an amused smirk on his face. His Gold nametag read Choi Seungcheol. Jihoon racked his brain to remember what Seokmin had told him, wasn’t his parents the owners of some retail store? “What do you think, kitten? Need a personal tour?”

 

Jihoon stared at him and his brain went blank. What had he just called him?

 

“This is Lee Jihoon, a Bronze junior,” Joshua said, stepping forward. He was frowning at Jihoon like he didn’t want him to be there.

 

However his stare wasn’t as bad as Yoon Jeonghan’s, who glared at him like his presence bothered him.

 

“A Bronze! What a surprise. You know though, for a Bronze you’re pretty cute. I wouldn’t mind if you sat with us just this once,” Choi Seungcheol said, leaning forward to try to get a better look at Jihoon’s face. “Special treatment, just for you kitten.”

 

“No Bronze kids at our table, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan said, voice bored and dripping with contempt.

 

Seungcheol just pouted childishly in his direct, “You’re no fun Jeonghannie.” But then he sighed and turned toward Jihoon whose brain was still not functioning. “Sorry kitten, but the Prince has spoken. You’re going to have to find another spot.” But then he winked, “But maybe another time we could have a chat, just the two of us.”

 

“Seungcheol please,” Joshua sighed, rubbing his temple.

 

Jeonghan swept past the two, ignoring them before standing in front of the table. He snapped his fingers and one of the butlers came forward, placing his tray on the table for him. When Jihoon didn’t move, Jeonghan cocked an eyebrow at him and he crossed his arms over his chest, brushing his hair away from his face like the main character from an anime. “Are you moving or not?”

 

That seemed to turn the switch back on in Jihoon’s head. Jihoon slowly put his chopsticks down and sat very patiently, like he was about to explain something to a child. “I believe I sat here first.”

 

Jeonghan blinked in surprise, like he hadn’t ever had someone talk about to him. Jihoon guessed he hadn’t. “Excuse me?”

 

“Usually when someone sits at a table it’s not polite to kick them out,” Jihoon said bluntly before he picked up part of his chopsticks and started eating again.

 

Seungcheol seemed thrilled by the turn of events. He was snickering behind him, grinning all too bright, while Joshua could only look troubled. Jeonghan merely stared, mouth agape and looking appalled. His face was flushed red and Joshua could tell the other was getting irritated. He sighed, what a headache. “Do you know who I am?” Jeonghan snarled, barely containing his anger.

 

“Listen, I don’t _care_ who you are,” Jihoon said, slamming his chopsticks onto the table and standing. He knew what the others had told of him, but he was just so sick of it. The whole day had been wearing at his nerves and he could feel his patience fraying at the seams. These rich kids just did not know when to quit. So what if they had money? That didn’t make them entitled to whatever they want. They may be able to boss everyone else around but not him, he was done standing around and getting stepped on. “I sat here first. There are plenty other tables, go sit somewhere else.”

 

“How dare you,” Jeonghan hissed and the two glared at each other heatedly over the table. “I am one of the Golden Boys. My parents could buy you.”

 

Jihoon nearly burst out laughing. God, he couldn’t even believe he was having this conversation with someone, it was ridiculous. “Are you serious? If your parents are that rich, they should have spent some money to teach you manners. You should be thankful and humble for what you have, rather than throw your money around like some child. I don’t give a damn if you’re a Golden Boy, or whatever that is. You can’t get everything you want.”

 

Seungcheol was nearly in a fit at that point, slapping the table and laughing boisterously. Joshua looked horrified while Jeonghan’s whole face had turned red and he looked like he was having difficulty breathing. “Who do you think you are-”

 

“Whoa, Lee Jihoon.” Wonwoo stopped near the table, tray in hand. Mingyu looked appalled beside him, jaw open and looking like he wanted to contemplate death. Wonwoo thrust his tray into his friend’s hands before hesitantly making his way over. He side eyed the other three before gently pulling on his roommates arm. “Jihoon come on, let’s go.”

 

Seungcheol leaned around his friends, an impish grin on his face. He seemed all too amused by the situation. “I would listen to Jeon if I were you, kitten. This is a fight you don’t want to finish. But you know, you are pretty cute. Feel free to come see me anytime.”

 

Joshua sighed, looking completely done. “Walk away Jihoon,” he said, almost pleadingly.

 

Jihoon grit his teeth. He didn’t want to back down, but the whole school was watching and he could already hear the study body gossiping. Some were even filming him. Stay under the radar, he had told himself and he nearly rolled his eyes at the thought. Well that plan had apparently failed.

 

“Fine.” Jihoon said, picking up his tray grudgingly.

 

The corner of Jeonghan’s mouth quirked up and he looked pleased. “Don’t try to go places you don’t belong, Bronze,” Jeonghan said, already sitting down at the table as the butlers circled around him.

 

Jihoon couldn’t control himself. The tray fell from his fingers and slammed onto the table, the contents of his lunch spilling and splattering onto the table. The cafeteria was silent. Jeonghan was dumbstruck while Seungcheol looked mildly impressed. “Enjoy your meal,” Jihoon said, voice incredibly calm before he stormed out of the cafeteria.

 

Jeonghan’s butlers had already begun cleaning the table. Luckily none of the food had gotten onto Jeonghan’s clothes otherwise no one would have been able to hold him back. The boy let out an incredulous chuckle but there was a deadly look in his eyes.

 

Seungcheol merely let out a hearty laugh, spreading out on one of the chairs with a malicious grin on his face. He glanced after the pink haired boy, a spark of interest on his face. “I think I’ve just found my new target.”

 

“Put him in his place,” Jeonghan hissed, not even glancing up from where he was burning a hole into the table.

 

Joshua stared at his two friends with a disapproving frown but stayed quiet. Jihoon had made a mistake getting on Jeonghan’s bad side and now he had to face the consequences. He didn’t entirely agree with his friends but there was nothing he could do, once they began there was nothing even he could do to stop them.

 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it Jeonghan. Your silly school will be just fine. Leave it to me. It’s just one little Bronze, what could happen?” Seungcheol smiled and turned the gold ring around on his finger. “This is going to be fun.”

 

 


	7. Games

 

 

Lee Jihoon wasn’t quite sure how it happened but after his first meeting with Pledis High’s notorious Golden Boys he found himself seated on his own living room couch with his back straight and hands settled politely in his lap while Kim Mingyu paced in front of him, waving his hands exaggeratedly and lecturing him on how he had completely _fucked up_ with Jeon Wonwoo passed out in the chair next to him.

 

Casting a depressed glance in his direction, Jihoon could only wish he had the liberty to be unconscious. Listening to Mingyu go on and on (and on!) was only wearing at Jihoon’s already frayed nerves. The taller boy was oblivious to Jihoon’s faltering attention span, continuing to rant on about how his ‘entire life was ruined’ and that ‘by the end of the week there would be nothing but a poor, empty shell of disappointment’ and that he had ‘just no idea how much trouble he had gotten them into’ and how Mingyu wished he had just ‘kept his big mouth shut’ (the last part Jihoon took offense to). It wasn’t like Jihoon had wanted to get into a fight in front of the whole student body, and technically Yoon Jeonghan had started it.

 

 _Gosh I’m starting to sound like an elementary child_ , Jihoon thought to himself. It really didn’t matter who had started what, Jihoon was going to have to end up facing the consequences. He was dreading what they were going to turn out to be.

 

“Do you know what happens when you get on Yoon Jeonghan’s bad side?” Mingyu then made a slitting motion across his neck. “You die.”

 

“Ah, is that so?” Jihoon sighed, only half listening. He wished Mingyu would get tired and go back to his room. He had homework he wanted to finish by ten so he could sleep.

 

“Not die as in murdered in a dark alley kind of death, but more like a slow torturous cut off one limb at a time kind of death.”

 

“Really? You don’t say.”

 

“And do you have any idea what happened the last time someone talked back to Jeonghan? They were expelled and dragged off campus by men in suits. No one has seen him since.”

 

“How interesting.”

 

“And the time before that, there was this freshman that got gum stuck in his hair. My god it was almost like the world had ended. The poor girl was traumatized for life. I’m pretty sure there’s still a lawsuit going on.”

 

“Fascinating.”

 

Mingyu paused, stopping in his tracks to stare down at Jihoon. The disheartened glare the boy was giving him made him almost feel bad. Almost. “Are you even listening to me?”

 

Jihoon winced slightly, straightening to stretch his stiff limbs. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Not really.”

 

The taller boy groaned and threw his hands into the air exasperatedly. “Jeon Wonwoo, I give up! If he wants to commit social suicide than who am I to stop him? After everything I’ve done to help? I should be given an award for how much patience I’ve already shown already.” He turned to his best friend to look for sympathy and clasped his hands together like the older boy could somehow magically salvage the situation.

 

Wonwoo, who was passed out in the armchair with a book over his face, started when Mingyu yelled his name. He picked up the fallen book and rubbed his eyes, blinking in confusion in his friend’s direction at being so rudely woken up. “Did you finish yelling at Jihoon yet?”

 

Mingyu could only glare. “I hate you too.”

 

Wonwoo merely sighed in response, putting the book on the coffee table and stretching his arms. “Listen, Gyu, there’s nothing we can do,” he sighed, patting his friend on the arm. “The situation with the others already happened and nothing we do will change it. And no, I am not getting on my knees to beg for forgiveness and neither are you. Jeonghan’s going to get his revenge in his own sick way and we’ll just have to deal with the situation as it happens. Hopefully Seungcheol won’t get involved.”

 

“What a nightmare that would be,” Mingyu groaned and Wonwoo pat him consolingly on the back.

 

“Why are you guys getting so worked up over this?” Jihoon asked, honestly over worrying about the situation. Sure, Mingyu had a bunch of stories but it sounded more dramatic than it probably was. The Golden Boys seemed more obnoxious than anything. “I get it, they’re rich spoiled brats. But they’re students, not gods. What kind of horrible misery could they really put me through?” _That I’m not already being subjected to_ , Jihoon added to himself.

 

The two exchanged wary glances before Wonwoo shook his head dejectedly. “I’d really rather not think about it… Maybe you should just take tomorrow off, Jihoon,” he suggested warily.

 

Jihoon’s eyes narrowed. “And show them that I’m afraid of them? No way. I’m not running away. Whatever stupid and childish revenge they have planned out, I’m going to face it and show they can’t just get away with whatever they want.”

 

Mingyu stared at him for a good solid moment before he stood and slowly turned away, going to the doorway to put on his shoes. “I give up. He’s crazy.”

 

Wonwoo could only sigh while Jihoon glared after the Silver. “Really? I’m the crazy one here?” He called after him as Mingyu closed the door behind him. He turned his glare onto Wonwoo. “Me? Really?”

 

Wonwoo smiled weakly, almost sadly like he could already see Jihoon’s funeral and he was picking out which suit to wear as they lowered his body into his grave. “Get some sleep,” he said, ruffling Jihoon’s pink hair. “You’re going to need it.”

 

 

Jihoon awoke the next morning feeling just as horrible as he had waking up the day before. Ever since he had arrived at Pledis High he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in days. He felt like he was waking from a bad dream every time he opened his eyes. He wondered if he was ever going to get used to living at this school. He missed Busan like crazy and if he hadn’t promised his mother he would already be on a bus back.

 

Dragging his butt out of bed, he glanced sleepily at his mirror. Messy pink hair and horrible eye bags stared back at him. He was pretty sure he had looked better after all-nighters writing songs in the past.

 

Straightening his hair, Jihoon stood a little firmer and gave his reflection a determined glare. He had been warned of what the Golden Boys might try and today he was going to show them he was not afraid of their childish games and that he would not back down. “You can do it, Lee Jihoon.”

 

Feeling slightly rejuvenated, Jihoon took a shower and dressed quickly, putting on his nice blazer and throwing his finished homework and textbooks into his bag. After he finished packing for the day he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

There was a sticky note on the refrigerator written in Wonwoo’s neat handwriting. _Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious!_ _J_

Jihoon smiled to himself before he went to whipping something up to eat. After a quick meal, he left some rice and a few boxed side dishes in the refrigerator for his roommate before heading out the door to class.

 

However before he could get far, Jihoon stopped short, one foot just across the threshold. Placed in front of their door was an obnoxiously large teddy bear, nearly as tall as himself, holding a stuffed heart and fabric flowers. Its button eyes and sewn mouth smiled mockingly in his direction.

 

“What the hell-” Jihoon was at a loss for words, wondering who had done this. He glanced around but no one stood out. The hallways was busy as students passed him on their way to class, the teddy bear gaining attention as small groups clustered together caught sight of it and whispered as they passed. Jihoon gaped at the monstrosity for a few seconds before grabbing its ear and yanking it into the dorm.

 

Thinking it was for Wonwoo since the boy seemed like he would have a lot of admirers, Jihoon attempted to heave the teddy bear onto the counter but barely managed to lift it a few inches, struggling with the weight. Breathing heavily, Jihoon finally noticed the note that was attached to the flowers and was surprised to see it was his name embroidered on the front.

 

 _For my kitten_ , the note read on the inside. Jihoon gagged and nearly dropped the parchment in shock. Kitten? Was this really for him? He had to check the envelope just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Who the hell was this from? It couldn’t possibly be that Seungcheol guy from the day before, could it?

 

Thinking it was some kind of prank, Jihoon scoffed and hit the teddy bear lightly on the head. Some students who had witnessed the scene yesterday had probably thought it would be a fun joke and decided picking on the new kid would be enjoyable. How childish.

 

Feeling slightly bad for taking his anger out on the stuffed animal, Jihoon pulled the teddy bear to the middle of the room and heaved him onto the couch before heading out the door again, throwing the note onto the table without another thought. Thanks to that unexpected event he was going to be late to his class.

 

Disgruntled by the morning’s events, he was stunned when he was stopped just outside the dorm’s front doors by a man in a full butler suit who thrust a bouquet of fresh roses into his arms. “For sir Jihoon, from sir Seungcheol,” the man said dramatically.

 

“W-what?” Jihoon gaped, but before he could fully grasp what was happening the butler had already flounced away. Jihoon could only grasp the flowers and stare after him in shock. His previous theory of this being a prank didn’t seem so likely anymore, but neither did it seem possible to really be from Seungcheol. “Is this Seungcheol guy serious?”

 

Unable to find anywhere to throw the flowers away (his mother had always taught him not to litter), he continued on his way to his science class when he was stopped once again just a few steps down the street. “For the light in my sir Seungcheol’s eyes!” The man proclaimed before dropping another bouquet in his arms.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” was all Jihoon could bite out before the second butler too disappeared. This was getting ridiculous. However it seemed there was no escape. The event continued his whole way to class for he couldn’t seem to go ten steps without another man in a butler suit accosting him in his route to shove another bouquet of roses into his hands. To top it off they all said such nauseating love proclamations that made Jihoon cringe rather than his heart pound. Not only was he getting strange looks from anyone who passed him, but he was also having difficulty carrying the gigantic pile of flowers that he had somehow accumulated. What a day it was already turning out to be.

 

Grumbling words that his mother would not have been proud of, Jihoon ran the rest of the way to class and was finally able to find a trash can that he could stuff the flowers in. Because there were so many the flap got stuck but that wasn’t really his problem anymore.

 

“What a weird person,” Jihoon thought to himself as he made his way to his locker, glancing around suspiciously like he thought another butler would come flying out from behind a door. He really hoped this Seungcheol guy would lose this weird interest he had in him. Jihoon didn’t think he could hear another nauseating confession. He opened his locker to grab his books when a shower of rose petals exploded from the open door like a scene from an anime opening. All he could do was stare, hand half extended, dismayed. At a loss for words, he slowly closed the door and turned around.

 

“Announcing the entrance of sir Lee Jihoon, the Bronze Prince to sir Seungcheol’s Golden heart!”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Jihoon jumped a foot in the air when another man in a butler suit raised a freaking trumpet and announced his entrance into his science class. “Are you serious right now?” He snapped once he had gotten his bearings. He was quite sure his face redder than his hair.

 

The man bowed before he shuffled from the room, unfazed. When Jihoon turned back to the classroom the students had gone eerily silent. Twenty faces stared up, scrutinizing him and Jihoon couldn’t help but feel like he was being judged for slaughter.

 

However what really caught his attention was the monstrosity that was sitting on his desk. Placed carefully in the middle of the room was the most horrifyingly pink bouquet of flowers he had ever seen. It sat in a pink pot and was filled with paper flowers and candy, and had an overly glittered sign that read in big letters, _For my most adorable pink kitten, Lee Jihoon. Love, your Seungcheol._

 

Jihoon couldn’t help but throw up a bit in his mouth. He was quite sure he had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. The class broke into whispers when he rushed to his desk to get rid of the hideous gift.

 

“That’s him? Lee Jihoon?”

 

“He doesn’t look like much. Pretty scrawny if you ask me. And he’s so short!”

 

“That’s the bitch Seungcheol likes? How dare he think he deserves my perfect Seungcheol’s heart?”

 

“I bet you he’s using Seungcheol for his money. What a gold digger.”

 

“He’s only a Bronze! How pathetic. How can he even let himself be seen in public?”

 

“Isn’t he the one who get into that fight with Yoon Jeonghan yesterday? He’s got some nerve to be seducing his best friend.”

 

“He thinks just because Seungcheol likes him he can do whatever he wants?”

 

“Another worthless Bronze.”

 

“Someone should put him in his place.”

 

Face as red as a tomato, Jihoon ignored the vicious remarks that his classmates were saying and grabbed the flower pot from beneath, trying to remove it from the classmate but nearly falling over because of its weight. He could hear the class laughing as he was forced to drag the thing out of the room. Once outside he tried to push it into a trashcan but it was too big to fit so he just ripped off the sigh, scowling at the note, before heading back inside.

 

Unable to lift his head out of pure mortification, Jihoon wrung his hands and headed to his seat. The whole class was still gossiping even class president Yuju began to take attendance. When he was sitting someone behind him kicked his chair and his pencil flew away.

 

There was a knock on the corner of his desk and Jihoon looked up into the smirking face of Lee Seokmin.

 

“I warned you, didn’t I?” Seokmin asked nonchalantly, an almost smug smile on his face. Jihoon had the sudden urge to punch him in the jaw. “You should’ve taken my offer when you had the chance. Sadly, I’m going to have to take that proposition off the table. There are just some fights I don’t want to get involved in.”

 

“Fuck off,” Jihoon could only hiss in response. Seokmin cocked an eyebrow, chuckling like he found the situation funny. There was a knowing look in his eyes, and if Jihoon looked closer, pity.

 

“Good luck, Lee Jihoon. You’re going to need it.”

 

 

By the end of the day it seemed the whole campus had heard of the morning’s events. Lee Jihoon’s name was known across the whole school in a matter of hours and everyone seemed to recognize him as, ‘that Bronze Lee Jihoon, Choi Seungcheol’s newest target.’

 

To say he was annoyed was an understatement. He was mortified by the confession, but what really puzzled Jihoon was why. Why had Seungcheol, the school’s most popular student, taken an interest in him? He wasn’t wealthy, or particularly good looking, or the smartest student in school. Yeah he had stood up to Jeonghan, but that was a onetime thing and Jihoon didn’t think he was going to do it again. He was just another Bronze that was prey to the lions of the den. He was just Lee Jihoon.

 

The rest of his morning went as well as he had thought it was going to go. At math class Mingyu had already filled Jihoon’s desk with another student so that he couldn’t sit next to him, and avoided his gaze throughout the lesson. Jihoon let him be, if Mingyu wanted to pretend he didn’t know him than so be it. In Language Wonwoo had given him some space, but he could feel the dark haired boy casting him glances every two minutes. He wanted to ask Wonwoo if this was a frequent event at Pledis, since Seungcheol seemed like a flirt, but the other boy seemed preoccupied so Jihoon decided he would speak with him later. Hansol was the only one who treated him normally, the two getting into a long conversation about the extracurricular activities that were being offered at Pledis.

 

“I heard their music club is amazing,” Hansol whispered as their teacher went on about some ancient music composers neither of them cared about. “You should join Choir with me!”

 

“Choir?” Jihoon’s nose scrunched up on its own accord, glancing up from where he had been doodling music notes on his paper. He still hadn’t gotten his music inspiration back but he found himself writing out chords out of habit. “I don’t know,” he said hesitantly, “I don’t really like singing in groups.” Or in public at all.

 

Hansol pouted. The younger boy was awfully cute. “I bet you have a pretty voice though,” Hansol whispered and Jihoon broke the tip of his pencil in surprise. However the sophomore didn’t seem to notice, continuing on with the conversation. “And I heard they’re accepting compositions from the student body! They’re even letting rappers join in this year. You should join it with me, please? It will be lonely if I have to do it alone.”

 

Jihoon found himself smiling fondly at the boy. Hansol was a good kid and one of the few Jihoon genuinely liked at this school. He had almost forgotten about the mornings strange events. “I’ll think about it, alright?” He promised and Hansol smiled blindingly back at him.

 

 

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful. Jihoon skipped lunch since he was unsure if Seungcheol would make some grand scene in the cafeteria and he was planning on avoiding the Golden Boys as much as he could. Instead he stayed in his room and ate the lunch Wonwoo brought him while he finished the week’s homework. Popping his joints, Jihoon was pleased when he turned in for bed and it was only ten thirty.

 

“Maybe I can get some decent sleep tonight,” Jihoon mumbled as he brushed his teeth before bedtime.

 

“Hey Jihoon?” Jihoon glanced in the mirrors reflect at Wonwoo who had changed into his pajamas and was drinking some milk before bed. He was surprised at the uncertain look that the boy was wearing. “Maybe you should stay home tomorrow.”

 

Jihoon slowly spit into the sink before rinsing his mouth. “Why? Do you know something?”

 

Wonwoo shook his head quickly. “No, it’s just… I don’t have a good feeling about tomorrow.”

 

Jihoon pat his face dry before fully turning to his roommate. “Is it about Choi Seungcheol?” He asked cautiously. He hadn’t gotten to ask Wonwoo earlier about the Gold senior and he was still questioning whether his intentions were true. “What’s with that guy anyway? Does he really like me or is he just playing around?”

 

The taller boy winced, pulling at the sleeves of his shirt. He had noticed Wonwoo had a nasty case of the sweater paws. “Seungcheol flirts with everyone. I wouldn’t say he’s being fake, but he’s not being genuine either.”

 

“Ah, I get it now,” Jihoon said, nodding like he finally understood.

 

Wonwoo’s head shot up. “You do?”

 

Jihoon nodded, an irritated smile working onto his face. “Yeah. The guy’s a player. Likes to throw his money around so that all the girls will flock to him and he can get whatever he wants. Probably thought I was an easy target he could play around with before throwing me to the side. Well fine, if Choi Seungcheol wants to act like that, then I think it’s my responsibility to shut him down. Put him in his place in front of everyone tomorrow, for good.”

 

Wonwoo was not tugging on his sleeves a bit harder. “Jihoon, I don’t think that’s the best idea-”

 

“I’ll show those stupid Golden Boys just who they’re messing with,” Jihoon grumbled angrily as he threw his towel down and stormed into his bedroom. He was going to face Choi Seungcheol tomorrow and put an end to this game.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I apologize that this chapter is so short. It was actually too long that I had to split it up, so the next part will be up soon! Expect much because a lot is going to happen.  
> Jihoon is going to face Seungcheol.  
> And Soonyoung is going to finally appear.
> 
> Anyway, on a side note, I have started another fic! This story is a bit special to me as it will be dealing with a lot of darker themes than Golden Boys. If you're interested in angst and such, please check out my new fic, The Flower that is You has Bloomed. It focuses around the friendship between Jihoon and Jeonghan and the dark circumstances that brought them together (plus I had to add Soonhoon and Jihan, can't stop me). However make sure you read the warnings!  
> Thank you for everyone's comments and support and thank you for reading! ^^


	8. Bronze

 

 

Jihoon awoke the next morning burning with determination. He hadn’t slept well the night before, tossing and turning in bed with the moon high in the air as he planned his whole confrontation with Choi Seungcheol. Every time he tried to close his eyes the image of that jerk and the other Golden Boys flashed in front of his eyes and he would wake up with his blood boiling. He knew his recent sleeping habits weren’t going to get rid of his eye bags but at least he was going to be prepared.

 

Feeling anxious, Jihoon was dressed and ready for school half an hour before he usually left. He was apprehensive and just wished the day would be over quickly. He wondered if he should meet with Seungcheol before school started but he didn’t know his schedule, and he was worried he would try more cheesy confessions in the morning.

 

 _If I don’t see that jerk all day I’ll find him at lunch_ , Jihoon promised himself, determined. He didn’t want to create a scene at the cafeteria but he might not have a choice.

 

Clutching at his backpack straps, Jihoon headed toward his morning classes, glancing around warily. He half expected some butler to come flying out of the bushes and present him with gifts but his commute was unusually quiet. The whole campus seemed deserted and it made him on edge, but Jihoon deduced that it was just early.

 

He arrived to his science class without trouble but as he walked down the rows of empty desks, his footsteps came to an abrupt spot.

 

His desk was completely destroyed.

 

Gone was the nicely polished wood. It looked like it had been through hell and back. It was covered in deep slashes imbedded by a knife and the sides were scratched and bent like someone had hit it with a baseball bat. Large, angry words were spelled out across every surface in dark permanent marker and the flowers from the confessions the day before had been pulled apart and the petals strewn across the floor like bloody tears.

 

**Worthless scum!**

**You don’t deserve to be here.**

**Poor beggar.**

**Go back where you came from!**

**Bronze trash.**

**Who do you think you are?**

Jihoon stood froze in the middle of the classroom, mind completely blank as he tried to process the situation. A pit of dread was pooling in his stomach, all encompassing. The class bell rang overhead like a warning and students began filing into the classroom, chatting and laughing, unbothered and uncaring.

 

“Oh, I wonder who would do such a thing,” one of the students chuckled as they passed. The students were practically buzzing. Mocking smiles were sent in his direction and cruel laughter filled the air. Not a single inch of kindness could be seen on their faces.

 

Someone else snickered. “It’s not like they’re lying!”

 

“I think the new upgrade matches Bronze Prince Lee Jihoon, don’t you think?”

 

“A throne for a beggar prince.”

 

“Serves him right.”

 

“Lee Jihoon, please take your seat.”

 

 The teacher had entered the room, barely casting a glance toward the vandalized desk. With a bitter taste in his mouth, Jihoon realized he shouldn’t even be surprised. Why did he think the teachers would care? They were the ones at the receiving end of the rich families pay checks. Turn a blind eye and they probably even got a bonus.

 

Jihoon couldn’t bear to turn around. His fists were clenched tight by his sides, hands shaking in anger or terror he wasn’t sure. “I apologize Mrs. Kim but I don’t think there is a place for me to sit.”

 

The class broke into laughter and the teacher looked up from her paperwork, casting the group a disapproving glare. She fully turned to glance at what was left of the destroyed desk and sighed. “Kids these days, causing trouble. Just take a seat for now and we’ll get it replaced after class.”

 

It took all his willpower to move. Light headed, like he was watching a scene from a movie, Jihoon walked to his spot in the back corner of the class. He could feel the weight of twenty gazes judging him as he traced a particularly nasty slash in the wood. Up close the cruel words were even clearer, shouting the insults into his face. Stupid, worthless, insignificant. There would be no way to remove them. Jihoon inhaled a shaky breath before he pulled out his chair and sat down. However just as he saw the sudden weight caused the chair to shake before he was sent crashing to the ground.

 

Jihoon hit the floor hard, the chair broken into pieces underneath him. He could only stare ahead in mute shock. He knew his face was probably burning of embarrassment but he felt empty, like his soul had left his body. He knew the other students were laughing, but he could barely hear them, like they were muted or he was underwater. Pathetic little Jihoon, the laughing stock of the entire school.

 

Someone grabbed him under his arms and yanked him to his feet, taking his hand and forcefully rolling up his sleeve. “Mrs. Kim, I think Jihoon’s bleeding.” He recognized the voice at Seokmin’s. Belatedly Jihoon realized there was a long cut down his forearm from where a piece of wood had broken off the chair and sliced through his skin. It stung and Jihoon hissed when Seokmin pressed a handkerchief to the wound.

 

The teacher sighed, looking like the whole situation was bothersome. She motioned toward the door. “Fine, Lee Jihoon, please go to the nurse’s office.”

 

Jihoon yanked his grip from Seokmin’s before grabbing his fallen backpack and leaving the room. The whispers and laughter followed him down the hallway.

 

 

The nurse’s visit was short. She stopped the bleeding, put some ointment on it and wrapped it with an ace bandage. The wound thankfully wasn’t deep but Jihoon wasn’t sure what hurt more, the cut or his pride. The nurse said he could go back to class but like the coward he was Jihoon faked nausea and curled up on the bed instead, staring at the wall.

 

He should have probably felt some type of anger or embarrassment, or at least something but his mind was eerily calm. The scene from the classroom played in front of his eyes like a broken projector but he couldn’t seem to muster up a reaction. He just wanted to go home.

 

Considering going back to the dorms to escape, Jihoon pulled out his phone to check the time when he was alerted of a text message.

 

_From: Wonwoo_

_Come to class._

Jihoon exhaled slowly, staring at the phone screen. All his instincts urged him to run away as far as he could, but he owed Wonwoo to listen to him since he hadn’t the night before. And look where he had ended up.

 

When the bell rang for transition to classes, Jihoon shakily pulled himself to his feet and excused himself from the nurse’s office. His commute to class was slow and his feet dragged as he reluctantly treaded the hallways toward the Language Arts Building. He was snapped out of his fog when a sturdy shoulder connected with his side, knocking him to the floor.

 

Jihoon looked up from his spot on the ground, stunned. A few Silver’s chuckled as they passed him and another person kicked his book bag sending the contents spilling across the floor. Shocked, Jihoon unconsciously reached for his homework but the crowd stepped in between, throwing his papers farther down the hallway.

 

“Watch where you’re going, Bronze.”

 

Jihoon reached for his fallen textbook but stopped, hand frozen in midair. He was shaking. His memories from his childhood hit him like a bus, ripping the air from his lungs. He was suddenly seven again, falling into the sand because someone tripped him on the playground. He was nine and his seatmate had just put gum in his hair. He was twelve and his classmates hid his composition notebooks on top of the lockers. He was fifteen and a classmate knocked his textbooks into a puddle. He was sixteen and someone had just beat him up because he was gay. He was-

 

_There’s no one I would rather spend my time with, Jihoon._

Jihoon jolted back to reality but there was no happy smile or blonde frizzy hair. The past, everything that he had just remembered was from the past. Heart aching, Jihoon tore himself from his memories, bad and good, and forcefully reminded himself where he was. The lion’s den, he couldn’t show weakness now. Gathering strength he didn’t know he possessed Jihoon quickly stuffed his belongings into his backpack and shoved past the students blocking his way.

 

 

Once he arrived to his language class Jihoon headed straight toward his shared desk with Wonwoo, but rather than the dark haired boy a small group of students crowded around the table. Steeling his resolve, Jihoon strode up to the group and plastered a scowl on his face that he hoped looked more intimidating than exhausted. “Please move,” he snapped, voice taut.

 

The group looked up at his appearance but after sizing him up they turned toward each other, exchanging wicked grins and laughing as they formed a tight circle around him.

 

“So you’re the infamous Lee Jihoon. It’s only your third day and you’re already so popular!” Their matching Silver and Gold nameplates shined mockingly in his face.

 

“What are they calling him now, the Bronze Prince?”

 

“More like prince of beggars. All Bronze are pretty worthless.”

 

Jihoon’s hands were clenched tight by his side to stop them from shaking. “I said, move.”

 

Someone reached out and grabbed a fistful of Jihon’s hair and the boy hissed in pain. “For someone with such girly hair you sure are bossy.”

 

“Look at this kid! He acts like he owns the place.”

 

“No wonder he tried to talk back to Yoon Jeonghan. He’s either cocky or stupid.”

 

“What a joke, maybe we should teach this Bronze some lessons-”

 

“Would you idiots shut up and go back to your seats?” The group stopped, the one boy letting go of Jihoon’s hair and moving out of the way. Rubbing his scalp, Jihoon turned and was surprised to see Wonwoo. The other Bronze stood a few feet away, arms crossed nonchalantly over his chest and face impassive, but Jihoon could see there was irritation in the way he clenched his teeth. Jihoon felt instantly relieved but he couldn’t help the pang of guilt that he was always dragging the other into trouble.

 

“Always standing up for the weak, aren’t you Jeon? What a hero, taking care of a pity case like this,” one guy snickered. Wonwoo fixed his dark glare in his direction.

 

“Shut up and leave the kid alone, Jooheon,” Wonwoo warned. His voice was icy cold but the group seemed to recognize their advantage in numbers and didn’t back down. Wonwoo leaned forward threateningly. “Or you’ll have to deal with me.”

 

Jooheon cocked an eyebrow. “Just because your parents are big shots doesn’t mean you can keep acting like you can get whatever you want.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Wonwoo mocked, tipping his head to the side. “Want to try me?”

 

Jooheon’s glare was nasty and he leaned forward, leering. “I hear they abandoned you. You sit in a hotel suite all by yourself because your parents are too busy making money overseas to come visit their one and only precious son.”

 

Wonwoo reacted before anyone could stop him. He grabbed the guy by the collar and yanked him forward, pure anger flashing in his gaze. “Keep your mouth shut if you don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Did I hit a nerve?” Jooheon laughed, though there was a hint of nervousness at the close proximity of Wonwoo’s fist near his face. “A little too close to the truth, Jeon? No need to lie to yourself. It’s not like I know if your parents don’t come back because they’re too busy, or if it’s because you’re such a disappointment.”

 

It was Jihoon who managed to stop Wonwoo from punching the Silver in the face. He fixed a tight grip on the other boy’s sleeve, alarm in his gaze. He could practically feel the fury radiating off the other but he knew if Wonwoo started a fight he would get in trouble with the school or even expelled. Even if Pledis didn’t give a shit about bullying they wouldn’t tolerate fighting. “Stop,” he hissed, almost pleading as he tugged on the taller boy’s arm.

 

Wonwoo didn’t look at him but he slowly relaxed his arm, releasing Jooheon’s collar who coughed to clear his throat. “Stay the fuck out of my way,” Wonwoo warned before he grabbed Jihoon around the arm and pulled him physically from the room. “And stay away from Jihoon!” He shouted over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him. Jihoon had no choice but to follow.

 

 

“Here.”

 

They were sitting inside the home economics classroom, which Jihoon had never been in. It was as extravagant as the rest of the school with four fully furnished kitchens lining both sides of the room. Ridiculous, but Wonwoo had used the stove to boil tea so Jihoon couldn’t complain. Handing the steaming mug to the pink haired boy, Wonwoo took a seat across from him at the small table near the window.

 

Jihoon took a slow sip from the tea, feeling a bit better with the warm cup between his fingers. “Are we going to stay here?” Jihoon questioned quietly.

 

Wonwoo raised an amused eyebrow at him. “What, you want to go back?”

 

“No,” Jihoon responded quickly, “I just thought you wanted me to go to class. The whole text message and everything.” He considered Joshua’s warning about his scholarship requirements, but he had already missed one class today, what was one more? He could always blame it on feeling unwell, which wasn’t far from the truth.

 

“Ah,” Wonwoo nodded in understanding. “I just wanted to meet you at class. I didn’t actually want you to go in.”

 

At that Jihoon chuckled lightly, the first happy sound that had come from his mouth that day. “And here I had thought you were worried about my studies.”

 

Wonwoo smiled, but his face almost immediately fell. “I’m sorry, Jihoon,” he admitted. When Jihoon glanced at him his head was hung and his shoulders sagged down like he was carrying a weight of guilt. “I heard what happened this morning… I shouldn’t have let you come to school today.”

 

Jihoon carefully placed his cup of tea on the table. “Did you know?” He asked hesitantly.

 

The dark haired boy looked troubled. “I wasn’t sure,” he admitted. “The Golden Boys… Mingyu wasn’t exaggerating when he said they’re cruel. They’re a bunch of spoiled rich kids who don’t know limits. They like to play games and they don’t care what pawns they use. Bronze, even Silvers are useless to them. Seungcheol, Jeonghan, even Jisoo and Soonyoung. They live in a world where money answers all their problems and they have plenty of it. Their parents practically own this school, the words discipline and consequences aren’t even in their vocabulary.” He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “Seungcheol though… I didn’t think it would get this bad. I’m so sorry.”

 

Rather than feeling betrayed, or hurt or angry, Jihoon felt strangely calm. He knew Wonwoo probably expected him to break down crying but Jihoon just felt tired. “It’s alright Wonwoo,” Jihoon assured, reaching over to gently lay his hand on his shoulder. “Nothing we can do about it now.” _I don’t blame you._

 

Wonwoo seemed to understand the silent implication and the two shared a smile. “You should stay in the dorm for a few days,” he said, straightening up, all business. “Let this settle. I’ll talk to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, get them to leave you alone. Give it some time and all this drama will blow over and go back to normal. These kids love a good rumor but they lose interest fast. Soonyoung still hasn’t come back yet so that should keep them occupied.”

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Jihoon insisted. He felt guilty for even involving the other and he didn’t want Wonwoo to get into more trouble than he already was. He still didn’t understand the conversation with the bullies from earlier but it wasn’t his business to force himself into Wonwoo’s private life. Besides, the boy had been nothing but nice to Jihoon who wasn’t even sure he deserved his care.

 

“No. You’re my friend Jihoon, I want to help you,” he insisted. He stood up and stretched his arms. “Just trust me, alright? Go back to the dorms before class gets out. I’ll bring you dinner tonight so just stay in inside.”

 

Jihoon smiled blandly before nodding assent. “Yes sir,” he joked. Wonwoo cracked a smile but it looked pained as he watched Jihoon leave the room.

 

Now, to deal with the lions.

 

 

Exiting the obnoxiously large doors of the front hall, Jihoon found his feet moving him in the opposite direction of the dorms. He was exhausted, tired down to the bone, and knew sleep was probably the better decision for him, but with the thought of how much time he would be spending in his room in the upcoming days he couldn’t bring himself to go back.

 

Instead Jihoon found himself walking in toward the Performing Arts Center. He had never visited but his fingers itched to play a musical instrument just so that he could feel even remotely human again. He couldn’t go back to Busan but maybe the feel of piano keys under his fingertips would make him less homesick.

 

The music building was as hugely ridiculous as the rest of the school but Jihoon was able to find a line of small, isolated single rooms in the back of the winding halls. He chose the farthest room in the back with a grand piano and took a seat firmly on the stool.

 

Sitting in front of a piano again, Jihoon felt that _this_ was the reason he loved music. It transcended languages, distance, it didn’t matter that it wasn’t his electric keyboard at home because it could still do the same things and make him feel the same way. But when he laid his fingers on the keys he couldn’t get himself to play anything. He pressed a key at random but no tune came flying from his fingers, nor did his mind supply him with any music from memory. He had known he was in a music block but finally faced with the chance to play music made realization hit him hard. Jihoon slammed his hands down on the keyboard and ill matching sounds screamed back at him. “What is going on,” Jihoon asked himself, raking a hand hazardously through his hair. “I haven’t been able to play in weeks.” He almost laughed at himself, finding the notion absurd. Even the one thing he was good at he couldn’t do.

 

There was a stack of sheet music in a pile on the table and Jihoon grabbed one at random, eyes barely tracing the notes as he pressed the keys. But his heart wasn’t in it. His fingers danced across the keys but he played the music like a robot, the motions from habit rather than inspiration. His mind was on other things.

 

For the first time in weeks, Jihoon thought of Hoshi.

 

Hoshi, with his stupid frizzy blonde hair and bright eyes. With his uncontrollable laughter and genuine smiles. With his childish antics but wise words. Hoshi who was stupidly rich but with the kindest heart Jihoon had ever met. Hoshi who had never treated Jihoon any differently because they weren’t in the same social class or because he hadn’t been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Hoshi who had crossed barriers and broken down walls and had found similarities between them even though they were so different. Hoshi who never cared about the large space separating them. Hoshi who had somehow taken a piece of Jihoon and given Jihoon a piece of his own.

 

Jihoon’s heart ached for someone who wasn’t even there.

 

“If Hoshi was here, he’d think I was pathetic,” Jihoon laughed to himself, sounding just as miserable as he felt. It was probably better that the other boy wasn’t there. He’d be rolling around on the floor seeing the usual hard headed Jihoon sitting alone in an empty room, close to tears because of some stupid idiots who thought they were better than him.

 

Jihoon was startled out of his thoughts when the door was thrown open behind him. The keys on the piano crashed and a nasty note hung in the air as Jihoon turned around.

 

The last person Jihoon wanted to see stood in the doorway.

 

Jihoon froze on the spot.

 

Seungcheol recovered first, shocked expression schooling itself into one of indifference, a sly grin spreading across his face. He relaxed into the doorframe, varsity jacket sliding down his shoulder, and smirked in the pink haired boy’s direction. “Well look who it is! Unexpected to find you here, kitten. How’s your day been going?”

 

Jihoon jumped to his feet, body moving of its own accord. Before he even knew what he was doing he was standing in front of Seungcheol, fists clenched by his sides and eyes burning.

 

“Choi Seungcheol,” Jihoon said, voice low but menacing.

 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow as he looked down at him, a light smile coming to his face. “Lee Jihoon-”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

Seungcheol merely smiled back at him. “Happy? I would say I am in a pleasant mood, especially after seeing your lovely face.”

 

“Don’t act stupid,” Jihoon sneered and Seungcheol was almost surprised. He hadn’t expected such a tone to be able to come out of the small pink haired boy’s mouth. “You know what you did. Are you proud of yourself, now that everyone knows I’m a ‘useless Bronze’?”

 

The black haired boy’s smile did not falter. “I did hear about your desk. It’s a pity, but hey, you can’t blame me. I’m not the one that did those things. I’d say I’ve been rather civil, cutie.”

 

Jihoon’s voice was cold. “This needs to stop.”

 

“What does?” Seungcheol asked curiously, almost mockingly.

 

Jihoon’s nails were digging into his skin so hard it could draw blood, but he didn’t back down. “Everything. This friendliness, this comradery. It’s so fake it’s disgusting.”

 

Seungcheol merely laughed but his tone changed. “I wouldn’t call it completely fake. Listen kid, it’s nothing personal. I actually rather enjoy your attitude, you’ve got spunk that’s for sure. But this school doesn’t need a rebel like you. We can’t have you giving them any ideas, now can we?” Seungcheol leaned down closer, “What this school needs a reminder. There’s a ranking system at Pledis for a reason and it’d be in everyone’s best interest if they followed it.”

 

Jihoon recoiled like he had been slapped. “You can’t honestly believe that!”

 

Seungcheol cut him off before he could continue. “You may be new but if you stick around you’ll learn fast. At this school, Golds are the hunters and Bronze are the pray. It’s like the food chain, if people forget that, then the whole ecosystem is out of balance. Just stay in line and we won’t have any problems.” He then chuckled. “I am surprised. Today’s performance was mediocre at best. Jeonghan’s not a big fan of yours so I expected something even… Grander. Just be glad today wasn’t worse.”

 

“Worse?” Jihoon’s laugh was hollow. He couldn’t believe what the other boy was saying. “Worse! Wow, why am I even surprised? Yeah, maybe I wasn’t beaten to a pulp, but you have no idea what it feels like to be bullied. What it feels like to be stepped on, humiliated, isolated, terrorized. How dare you act like my suffering means nothing to you? You think it’s all just a game, that because you’re rich you can use people for your own amusement and then get rid of them whenever you want. But you know what? No matter what you delude yourself into thinking, you’re not better than me. You’re nothing but a bully who hides behind his money. You’re the worthless one.”

 

There was fire in Seungcheol’s gaze. The room had dropped in temperature but Jihoon felt like his skin was on fire. He was panting, chest heaving as if he was out of breath even though he hadn’t moved. He didn’t know where the newfound confidence had come from but it was fueled by anger and Jihoon couldn’t stop until he had let it all out. With a cold glare Seungcheol stepped into the room and even though he towered terrifyingly over Jihoon, the pink haired boy didn’t back down.

 

“What they said today, it’s true. Those words written on your desk? The words whispered in the hallways? You’re not special, you’re just another Bronze. Replaceable and worthless. And nothing you do or say is going to change that. I’m still going to be Gold Choi Seungcheol, and you’re still Bronze Lee Jihoon. I suggest you shut your mouth and stay out of our way if you want to survive this school year.”

 

Jihoon was scared, _terrified_ , because he knew what the Golden Boys were capable of, but he would not back down. “Threaten me all you want,” Jihoon snarled, “But everything I said was true. I’m not going to run and hide from you. Not anymore.”

 

Seungcheol’s laugh was bitter. “Your pride is going to get you killed here, Lee Jihoon. Everything would be much easier if you just did as I said.”

 

“Rather die like this than become like you.”

 

Seungcheol’s teeth clenched but before he could respond there was a loud commotion outside in the hallway and he turned, stepping out the door and looking down the hallway.

 

“Ay, look who we’ve finally found! Choi Seungcheol in the flesh.”

 

 

Seungcheol could feel a headache forming. He could recognize that annoying voice anywhere. It was the one he had been trying to avoid the whole day. Sighing, he glanced back to see Jihoon trying to peer around the corner. Oh hell no, he didn’t need this kid getting him into any more problems than he already had.

 

He stuck out his arm and Jihoon recoiled, turning to scowl at him. He was really more of a grumpy cat than a kitten. He ignored Jihoon’s glare and grabbed the door, pushing the pink haired midget back into the room. “Stay here,” Seungcheol grumbled, voice taut, before he shut the door behind him. He saw a look of defiance spark in the boy’s eyes but he hoped to god he would just listen to him for once.

 

There were five people coming down the hall. Seungcheol didn’t really care for the other four, but the one that would be a problem strode right down the middle of the hallway like he owned the place. Kim Jiwon, also known as Bobby, Gold, the son of a rival department store who absolutely hated his guts.

 

“We’ve been looking all over you!” Bobby sneered. Seungcheol could take on Bobby but against a group of five his odds didn’t look that good. “You’ve been pretty elusive today. Scared?”

 

Seungcheol’s chuckle was hollow, mind whirling as he tried to find a way out of the situation. “Scared of what. You? I thought you knew me better, Bobby.”

 

The boy’s eyes narrowed. “You should be,” he threatened. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news. Your older brother is trying to buy out my parents company.”

 

“Not my fault you’re poor,” Seungcheol shrugged and Bobby nearly surged forward at that moment. He sighed, it looked like escaping without getting his hands dirty wasn’t going to be an option. “Listen, it’s not really my problem what my family does or doesn’t do.”

 

“Right, cause you’re the outcast, aren’t you? Your brothers out shadow you, your parents don’t have any hope for you to actually do something with your life so they let you do whatever you want and ship you off to boarding school. Well, I don’t care about how much money you come from. You think you can look down on me? My family has money too!”

 

Seungcheol should have seen it coming, but Bobby had a tendency for lengthy bickering and it made him tired. A hard fist slammed into the corner of his mouth, Bobby putting all his weight into the first blow. Reacting quickly, Seungcheol ducked under his next punch and struck him across the jaw. Another student jumped into the fray, grabbing his arm and shoving him against the wall. Seungcheol ducked his head and rammed his shoulder into his stomach, throwing him to the ground.

 

Five against one was clearly unfair. Luckily Seungcheol was used to fist fights so he didn’t do as horrible as he could have. He dodged from one side of the hallway to the other, trying to keep one person in between him and the others so he wouldn’t be fighting them all at once. He saw a flash of pink behind him and he couldn’t help the slight sense of relief that washed over him. At least the kid wouldn’t be getting involved.

 

One guy got too close and Seungcheol kicked him in the stomach, throwing him against someone behind him. He threw his fist into someone’s face but he wasn’t expecting someone else to tackle him from the side, elbow slamming into his face until he felt blood dripping down his nose. A nasty kick to the abdomen sent the air whooshing out of his lungs.

 

“Everyone stop!”

 

The group froze, all simultaneously looking up.

 

Seungcheol didn’t think he had ever been happier to see Yuju. Their class president stood at the end of the hallway, arms on her hips and practically fuming. Jihoon stood quietly by her side, a look of concern on his face. Once they had stopped moving, Yuju strode down the hallway and forcefully yanked the one guy off of Seungcheol, grabbing him by the shirt collar and throwing him to the side.

 

“Are you guys _insane_?” Yuju snapped, fixing them all with her death glare. It wasn’t that Yuju was scary, but the threat of the school finding out about their fight made them all pause. “You think you can do whatever you want on campus just because your parents are paying your tuition? Well maybe you can but if the teachers get word of fighting then your asses are going go straight to detention and your parents are going to find out. And you know what that means? More paperwork for me!”

 

The group had gone silent, moving into a line with their heads down. They may have their differences but they would all be in the same place if the school found out; suspended.

 

Yuju fixed a pointed glare in Seungcheol’s direction. He was a bit better off, his parents didn’t particularly care what he did. “I know you didn’t throw the first punch,” she sniffed, not looking happy about it. “This is because I owe you,” she emphasized, “Get moving.”

 

Seungcheol flashed her a lopsided grin, saluting her. He winked at Bobby before he strode down the hall, passing Jihoon who quickly bowed gratefully to Yuju before she went on her scolding wrath. He had turned the corner when he realized Jihoon was following him.

 

The short pink haired boy looked stunned, like he hadn’t ever seen a fight. He probably hadn’t. As much as he claimed to have it worse he seemed like a pretty sheltered country kid. When they were a far enough distance Jihoon turned to Seungcheol, eyes wide when he saw the blood pouring from his nose. “Holy shit, you’re bleeding,” Jihoon said, stunned. Seungcheol was more stunned that he had even swore, he hadn’t thought he had it in him. Jihoon pulled a hankerchief from his pocket and pressed it against his nose.

 

Hiding his surprise, Seungcheol took the cloth from his hand and applied pressure to stop the bleeding. “Those bastards, messing up my pretty face.”

 

Jihoon would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t caught sight of his hand. “Damn, your hand,” he reached up unconsciously and grabbed his hand, which had the skin torn on the knuckles and was bloodied, but Seunghceol gently removed his grip.

 

“Best be getting along, kitten,” Seungcheol said, voice gentler. “Class will be leaving soon and I think it would be best if you weren’t seen with me.”

 

Surprisngly Jihoon looked torn. Seungcheol thought the younger boy would have been happy to see him getting beat up but it seemed Jihoon looked honestly worried about him. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. What an interesting kid.

 

Seungcheol smiled, a grin coming back to his face even though it hurt to move his facial muscles. It was definitely going to bruise and he was not happy about it. “Run along kitten, I’ll be fine. As much as I would love to have a cute nurse like you patch me up, it’d probably be better if you left.” Seungcheol threw in a wink for added effect and Jihoon cringed in response. The boy reluctantly walked towards the front doors of the performing arts center, but paused near the doorway. Seungcheol pasted a large smile on his face. “Don’t worry, I won’t bleed out without you!”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes before finally leaving through doors just as the bell rang. Seungcheol watched him walk toward the campus center before he winced and gently rubbed at his nose. He wondered where Jeonghan was, he’d be more likely to patch him up without the obnoxious questions that Joshua was sure to ask him.

 

 

Today was the day. Today Soonyoung would be proposing to the one he would be spending the rest of his life with.

 

As the limp pulled up to Pledis High, Soonyoung pulled down the mirror in the back seat and checked his hair, making sure every newly dyed strand of brown hair was in place. He fixed the collar of his brand new pristine suit and smoothed out the wrinkles. Beside him his manager handed him a velvet box with the ring inside and Soonyoung slipped it into his jacket pocket. Parked, Soonyoung took one last deep breath before he steeled his nerves and exited the limo.

 

There was already a crowd outside of the campus center. Reporters who had been tipped off about the event were lined up on the side of a long red carpet, cameras flashing and microphones extended. His bodyguards opened his door and Soonyoung stepped onto the pavement, waving to the crowd.

 

The school bell went off right on time and the students were leaving the building, crowding around at the scene as they recognized Kwon Soonyoung.

 

After a few pictures had been taken, Soonyoung strode down the crowd, the sea of students parting before him as he saw finally saw his soon to be betrothed.

 

He stopped in front of their shocked face and dropped to one knee.

 

“The first time I saw you, I knew you would be the one. The one that I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Soonyoung said clearly, each word perfectly rehearsed. The crowd went wild and the flashing of the cameras made him see stars.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Don't kill me!  
> Ahem, anyway. I just made a tumblr (@my-seoullight) and twitter (@my_seoullight) so please check it out and hit me up with any questions you may have~ I'll be posting deeper details about my fics, edits and maybe even hints!  
> Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoy this next chapter (Jihoon didn't)!


	9. Gold

 

 

**Earlier that day…**

 

“I knew you’d be here.”  
  
Before Seungcheol could awaken properly at the intrusion, the blanket covering his face was roughly yanked from his body and his poor eyes were assaulted by the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Groaning overdramatically, Seungcheol fumbled for a pillow and shoved it over his face to block the light.  
  
There was unabashed laughter at his misery and the sound of cupboards being thrown open.  
  
“Stop stealing all my food Jeonghan,” Seungcheol moaned, forcing himself awake because he knew if his best friend went at the food there would be nothing left.   
  
“Excuse you, I’m pretty sure I paid for at least one third of this,” Jeonghan countered, already into a bag of chips when Seungcheol managed to finally open his eyes.  
  
Seungcheol jumped to his feet, shaking the weariness from his limbs. He strode over to the table and grabbed the bag, taking a seat across from him and taking a handful of chips for himself. “No, you didn’t.”  
  
“Oh, what a shame,” Jeonghan said before promptly plucking the bags from Seungcheol’s greedy fingers and eating them by himself.  
  
Seungcheol scowled at him before he went to scour the cupboards, wondering if he could find something more suitable for brunch than carbs.  
  
“Why don’t you sleep in your own room, Cheol?” Jeonghan questioned, pointing toward his makeshift bed that was the club couch, a thick blanket and too many pillows. “You have a bed.”  
  
Seungcheol sighed dramatically, gesturing toward the black leather couch. “Yes, but then my wife would miss me.” In return Jeonghan visibly rolled his eyes. Seungcheol had a strange habit known between his friends that he almost never stayed in his designated room in the Gold building. Instead he had made a habit out of sleeping in the Golden Boy’s designated club room. They weren’t technically a club but Jeonghan had a way of getting what he wanted (and maybe he had bribed a few people but no one had to know that).  
  
“Besides, everyone leaves me alone if I’m here,” Seungcheol said, almost sighing from happiness. Everyone in the school knew where his room was but no one but a select few could get into the club room. Plus they were on the second floor so no obnoxious stalker pictures. He then fixed an annoyed look at the other male, “Except for you.”  
  
Jeonghan shrugged, looking unbothered by the dark glare that was being sent in his direction. “You’re just lucky only a few of us have keys in here. I’m sure a lot of people would love to watch you sleep,” he wiggled his eyebrows. “Actually, I should probably start selling pictures. I’d make a lot of money…”  
  
“Don’t even think about it Han,” Seungcheol warned, lifting a pillow as a warning. “Remember what happened two years ago? I still can’t go to the gym on campus because I’m so scarred.”  
  
Jeonghan burst out cackling, slapping his thighs. “Oh yes, good times. The schools website was crazy for a few weeks.”  
  
Seungcheol ended up throwing the pillow, but Jeonghan blocked it with an easy swipe of his arm. The dark haired boy looked severely disappointed that his attack had failed. “You know, school did start a few days ago. Have you even gone to any of your classes yet?”  
  
“Nope, what a bother,” Seungcheol grumbled, going back to his couch and splaying out on it. He had arrived late on the first day and since then hadn’t bothered. The only class he attended regularly was lunch.

 

Honestly Seungcheol didn’t know why anyone even bothered anymore. The only reason he attended Pledis was because his parents forced him, but they couldn’t make him go to class. Plus, why would he spend any time studying like Joshua when he knew he had a significant trust fund he could rely on for the rest of his life?  
  
However the event in the cafeteria with a certain pink haired Bronze made him think that this school year was going to be more interesting than he thought.

 

Jeonghan frowned at him from the counter. “You have to keep your grades up if you want to graduate. And to do that you need to go to class.”

 

Seungcheol groaned and buried his face into a pillow. Jeonghan always had a way of reminding him of unpleasant things. “Don’t remind me.” If there was one thing he couldn’t get away with from his parents, it was failing his classes. He was already behind in history and he didn’t need to be reminded of that horror. “Why are you even reminding me anyway? I thought Josh was the nagging housewife.”

 

“He is. But if you fail another class then you’re getting pulled off the basketball team and that means I have to be captain and that is absolutely too much work.”

 

Seungcheol threw another pillow which unfortunately missed again. Jeonghan continued to eat Seungcheol’s food, looking unbothered that he was the target of many vicious attacks. “I heard about yesterday’s events,” he said as he finished the whole bag of chips by himself. They were Seungcheol’s favorite too. “Not quite as extravagant as I was expecting. What are you, a stalker fanboy?”

 

“I would say I was trying more for the pining star crossed lover.”

 

“You missed that by a landslide.”

 

Seungcheol really wished glares could kill because Jeonghan would have been dead long ago (though knowing his best friend Seungcheol would’ve been the one to die a horrible death first).  “I happen to think my butlers did a very good job of setting it up. However he missed the big event at lunch. I had a live orchestra and everything.”

 

Jeonghan sighed dramatically. “If only you put this much work into your studies.”

 

The dark haired boy made a face at his friend. “Says the one who makes his tutors do his homework.”

 

“Excuse you!” Jeonghan looked offended. “I’ve been copying Joshua’s homework for the past few months, thank you very much.”

 

Before Seungcheol could prompt that that was exactly the same thing, a key was inserted into the club room and the door flew open. “Speak of the devil and he shall come,” Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan responded by smacking him with a pillow.

 

Joshua swept into the room, looking impeccable in his nicely primped school uniform and perfect hair. He was currently bent over his tablet, eyebrows furrowed as he scrolled through an article on the internet.

 

“Morning, class president!” Seungcheol called out.

 

Joshua didn’t even look up at the teasing. “It’s nearly noon Seungcheol.”

 

Seungcheol fell back onto the couch, pretending to have been shot in the heart. “And they call you the nice one. What lies! I should expose all of you…”

 

Jeonghan skipped over to Joshua, who was avidly ignoring Seungcheol, and pouring over an article that he was looking at. “What’s up, Josh?” He chirped, peeking over his shoulder. His face immediately fell, looking bothered. “This is a problem.”

 

Seungcheol sat up, as if sensing the atmosphere. Joshua wordlessly handed him the tablet. He skimmed the article and his frown deepened the farther he read. Apparently his oldest brother had decided to try to buy out one of the Kim family’s retail lines. Bobby would not be happy. Seungcheol merely sighed, his brothers never could let him have some peace.

 

“Bobby is going to be pissed,” Jeonghan drawled, as if reading his mind. He then proceeded to try to find more snacks and handed a juice box to Joshua who accepted it wordlessly.

 

“Did you know about this?” Joshua asked.

 

Seungcheol just laughed at the idea. “I never know what my brothers or any of my family ever does.” However a depressed sigh followed. “Guess I won’t be leaving this room today,” he said mournfully. Bobby and his pals were probably initiating a full on search for him and anything involving Bobby usually meant long speeches and trouble.

 

At least Joshua looked apologetic. “I’d probably be best if you hid out here for today. I’ll bring your lunch by.”

 

Jeonghan clicked his tongue. “Amazing. You have a knack at getting out of class, don’t you Cheol.”

 

“It is a special skill of mine,” Seungcheol said from where he had his face down on the couch again. It was going to be a long day, might as well merge with the couch now.

 

However before he could finish his transformation into furniture there was a loud banging on the door.

 

Even Jeonghan looked stunned. “Oh my god, has he found you already? I didn’t think he had enough brain cells for that!”

 

The three held their breaths as if hoping the person might go away if they didn’t think anyone was home.

 

No luck. “Seungcheol? Are you in there? I want to talk.”

 

Jeonghan let out a long exhale of relief. “Thank god, it’s just Wonwoo.” Seungcheol looked curious but nodded when Joshua went to open the door.

 

He threw the door open and Wonwoo strode into the room, looking eerily determined. “Well hello to you Jeon,” Jeonghan greeted, looking scarily pleased. “Fancy having your company here. I don’t think you’ve been in this room since freshman year.”

 

“That was on purpose,” Wonwoo responded bluntly.

 

Jeonghan laughed. He always seemed to enjoy playing with Wonwoo. Joshua looked concerned, meanwhile Seungcheol was curious. Wonwoo wouldn’t come to the club room if it wasn’t important.

 

“You’re coming to my family’s dinner next weekend, correct?” Jeonghan asked, lounging in a swivel chair and looking like he was enjoying the situation a bit too much. He seemed to be the only one. “Your parents are invited and the rest of the Golden Boys as well so it’s only natural that you’d come.”

 

Wonwoo visibly cringed. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

Jeonghan smiled, a catlike grin on his face. “Excellent. I’m sure we’ll have a grand time.”

 

Joshua coughed awkwardly. He always was the nicest of them and he didn’t seem to enjoy the situation Jeonghan was cornering Wonwoo into. “Wonwoo, did you come to say something?” He asked politely. The two were on as friendly terms as any of them could get.

 

The dark haired boy seemed to steel his nerve, narrowing his eyes. Seungcheol didn’t blame him. Sometimes he needed to prepare himself to talk to Jeonghan as well.

 

“I want you guys to leave Jihoon alone.”

 

Oh. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. It seemed that no one else had expected that either. Jeonghan was gaping openly meanwhile Joshua looked hesitant. Seungcheol hadn’t expected Wonwoo to be getting involved now.

 

Jeonghan clicked his tongue, straightening in his chair and crossing his legs. “You seem to be getting pretty fond of that Bronze kid. Happen to harbor a crush on him, Jeon Wonwoo?”

 

“Jihoon’s my roommate. He’s a good kid, he didn’t expect to get dragged into all of this. And,” he fixed his intense stare in the long blonde’s direction, “I happen to have a conscious. You’ve made your point. Leave him alone.”

 

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes in response. Seungcheol could only sigh. If there was one way to get Jeonghan to do something, it was to tell him he couldn’t. “He stepped out of line. It’s only natural that we put him in his place. And I wouldn’t say I’m done with him just yet, he’s a bit too much fun to play around with.”

 

“Please stop acting like an all righteous dictator Jeonghan,” Wonwoo sighed and the blonde haired boy bristled in response.

 

Jeonghan stood up, banging his hands on the table. “Well, _someone_ has to make sure this school stays in order. The Bronze and Silver’s need to know their place. We have a reputation at our school and I’m not going to let some stupid Bronze ruin everything I’ve worked for.”

 

“Please Jeonghan, I beg of you. Stop acting like everyone is below you.”

 

Jeonghan was starting to look mildly irritated. Seungcheol could sense a storm ahead. “Why not? It’s true.”

 

Wonwoo threw his hands into the air. “There, that’s it! That’s the pretentious, stuck up attitude that made me quit being a Gold two years ago! You can’t live your life thinking everyone is the ground that you walk on. That’s the reason why no one wants to be your friend, because you don’t treat them like equals.”

 

A flash of hurt crossed his face. Joshua visibly flinched. “Everyone wants to be my friend,” Jeonghan lashed out. The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Seungcheol hoped the situation would be diffused before it got any worse.

 

“No Jeonghan,” and Wonwoo looked genuinely apologetic. “People want to use you and it’s sad because you can’t tell the difference. You can’t hide behind your parent’s money forever. Eventually you’re going to have to grow up and face reality.”

 

Seungcheol hadn’t seen Jeonghan this furious in a long time. His face was burning red, hands clenched by his sides and chest heaving. However his voice was icy cold, perfectly controlled as expected of Yoon Jeonghan. “No Wonwoo, you’re the one running. You and your self-righteous attitude doesn’t make you better than any of us. Even if your nameplate is Bronze, you’ll never stop being a Gold.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes were closed, shaking his head repeatedly. “I’ll never get through to you, will I Jeonghan?”

 

“Wonwoo please,” Joshua pleaded. He looked torn between the two of them, gripping Jeonghan’s shoulder like he could hold him back. “Just let it go, will you? You’ve said enough.”

 

Jeonghan pulled his shoulder out of Joshua’s grip. “You want me to leave that Bronze alone? Fine. But you have to make him apologize. I want it in front of everyone, telling me how he was wrong to act out against a Golden Boy and how he’ll never do it again. If he doesn’t I’m going to make his life a living hell.”

 

Wonwoo looked exasperated. “How do you even look yourself in the mirror? This is a fight between me and you, target me all you want but leave Jihoon alone.”

 

“He became a problem the moment he tried to stand up to me in the cafeteria. I’m only doing my job as a Golden Boy to keep this school under control. And if he’s not going to play by the rules, then I have to make him, or destroy him.”

 

There was pure disgust in Wonwoo’s gaze and Joshua had a tight grip on Jeonghan’s arm like he thought he might go flying across the room. But Seungcheol knew he wouldn’t. Jeonghan didn’t like getting his hands dirty.

 

“I think it’s time for me to make my exit,” Seungcheol smirked, standing up. You could drown in the heated atmosphere of the club room and as much as Seungcheol liked to witness drama even he was having trouble watching the two fight. It reminded him of their childhood when everything had been easier, but too much time had passed and there was no way they could ever return to what they were. He bowed mockingly to the two before making his way towards the door. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said, halfway into the hallway. Bobby and his henchmen be damned, there was no way he could stand another minute in that room.

 

“Choi Seungcheol.” Seungcheol turned and Wonwoo pierced him with his dark gaze. “Leave Jihoon alone. You don’t have any idea what he’s gone through.”

 

“Why should I?” Seungcheol drawled, voice icy. “When he has no idea what I’ve gone through. He’s the one who stepped out of line. I’m only the executioner dealing out the punishment.” And with that he slammed the door behind him, making his way toward his sanctuary in the performing arts center where he could hopefully have some peace and quiet.

 

He was sadly mistaken.

 

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Jihoon could hear his voice ring loudly even above the noisy crowd and the flashing of cameras. People were shouting but Jihoon’s mind was blank and all he could do was stare with his mouth open, uncomprehending.

 

It was Hoshi.

 

He had traded in his neon running clothes for a clean and expensive black tux, and his previously wild blonde hair had been dyed a soft brown and was slicked off his forehead with gel. His handsome face was serious, unlike the easygoing and light hearted smiles that Jihoon was used to. He looked different but Jihoon knew it was the same person he had grown to love in Busan.

 

And Hoshi was currently on one knee proposing to a girl.

 

“Oh my god, he’s proposing to Lee Sowon!”

 

“I told you the rumors were true! He was planning for his wedding!”

 

“She’s so lucky! I can’t believe she’s marrying a Golden Boy!”

 

“Isn’t she the daughter of Lee Enterprises? Their parents are rivals!”

 

“Is it a business marriage then?”

 

Jihoon couldn’t bear to watch any longer. His mind was spinning and nausea was piling up in his stomach, making him feel like he might be sick. He stepped back unconsciously, pressing against the withering crowd with shaking hands, before turning sharply and sprinting in the other direction.

 

He had to get away. Anywhere but here.

 

 

Jihoon ran until his chest was aching and he was gasping for air. He bent down, propping himself up on his thighs and attempted to calm his racing heartbeat. The warm summer sun make his uniform stick to his skin though the lightheadedness wasn’t just from the heat.

 

Gathering his bearings, Jihoon realized he had gotten himself lost. When he had seen the scene outside the campus center the only thought that had gone through his mind was to escape. Like following animal instincts he had let his flight response kick in and had ran as far as he could.

 

The pink haired boy glanced around, trying to figure out where he was. He had left the campus premises and had entered the long stretch of forest that surrounded the school. He must be close to the hiking trails and the gym. Great, he had panicked and run halfway across the school and it was getting dark. He really seemed to have no qualms about literally running from his problems.

 

“What are you doing Lee Jihoon,” he chastised himself, already starting to walk back the way he had come. As much as he didn’t want to go back he couldn’t walk the whole way to Busan. There was nowhere to run.

 

As he walked through the tall trees as much as he resisted he couldn’t help but think about Hoshi. The last time he had spoken to him was the night he had been kissed. The goodnight Hoshi had given him had turned out to be their final goodbye. The next day Hoshi had disappeared like a ghost, leaving nothing behind except for a letter and pieces of Jihoon’s broken heart.

 

If only Jihoon had known… He still hated himself for letting him go so easily. He wished he had known, had held onto him while he could. Had told him all the things he had been too scared to say, done all the things he wished they could have done. Jihoon had never loved someone before and he wasn’t sure if it truly was love, but Jihoon’s feelings for Hoshi were the closest he had ever felt.

 

Hoshi had been the first to truly be interested in Jihoon, instead of wanting to use him for his notes or try to copy his homework. He had been the only one to push past his prickly exterior and get to know the true Lee Jihoon. He liked him for who he was instead of who he tried to be. And Hoshi, so bright and open like a book, Jihoon hadn’t found it hard to fall at all.

 

But maybe Hoshi hadn’t been as visible on the surface as he had thought.

 

Jihoon knew Hoshi had been hiding things from him, but to find out that Hoshi went to Pledis was like a slap in the face. Hoshi had been sincere when it was just the two of them, but would he be different as a rich kid at Pledis High? Jihoon wanted to know the truth and he wanted answers, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to confront him.

 

Before he realized it he had arrived back at the performing arts center. The crowd had dispersed in front of the campus center and Jihoon could only think of the headlines that would be covering the school newspaper the following day. He was about to pass to go back to the dorms and hide when he realized in the excitement of earlier he had forgotten his bag in the piano room.

 

Just wanting to fall into bed and maybe cry a little, Jihoon grudgingly trudged back into the performing arts center. Seungcheol was long gone, but with a shock he realized the large banner they were hanging from the ceiling was a huge picture of Hoshi himself.

 

The previous blonde, now brunette, stood front and center, looking charismatic and serious in leather next to some other kids who he presumably guessed were part of the same club. Pledis Performance Unit was in huge letters on the front and there was a sign for dance tryouts on the bottom.

 

“Have you prepared for the club fair? It’s this weekend.”

 

“Yeah, and I’ve already got the order set up for tryouts...”

 

Jihoon spun around at the familiar voice, heart hammering in his chest against his will. Hoshi stood in the middle of the foyer, two other students flanking him. His voice tapered off when their eyes met.

 

“Ho-”

 

Before Jihoon could move Hoshi had strode across the room, grabbing onto Jihoon’s wrist and pulling him down the hallway none too gently. Jihoon stayed quiet, shocked into silence and let Hoshi lead him into a dark practice room in the far back of the building. Hoshi shut the door behind them and closed the blinds before finally turning towards him.

 

Jihoon could only stare at the boy who had disappeared. It was definitely Hoshi, no doubt. Up close he had the same slanted eyes that Jihoon had grown to love but his dark circles had gotten worse and his usual bright smile was replaced by a cold mask. “H-Hoshi?” Jihoon stuttered, stunned. He had been hoping maybe it wasn’t true, that he had been mistaken, but there could be no mistaking him now.

 

Hoshi regarded him with a blank gaze, a slight frown gracing his features. Jihoon thought the unhappy expression didn’t fit his features, but he had been wrong about a lot of things. “I heard about a pink haired new student, but I didn’t really think it would be you.” Instead of sounding happy or surprised his voice was tight, disappointed and almost angry.

 

Jihoon wasn’t quite sure what to say. Should he be apologetic? But shouldn’t Hoshi be happy they could meet like this again? “Hoshi… What are you doing here?”

 

“My name isn’t Hoshi,” the boy snapped, fists clenched tight by his sides. “My name is Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

“Kwon Soonyoung…” Jihoon trailed off as he recognized the name. It felt foreign and scary on his lips. Kwon Soonyoung, the only son to one of the most wealthy business owners in South Korea.

 

And a member of the Golden Boys.

 

“You lied to me?” It wasn’t a question.

 

Soonyoung shrugged, as if the idea wasn’t important. “You didn’t need to know.”

 

“I didn’t need to know?” Jihoon half screamed. He hated not having his emotions under control and he cursed Soonyoung’s ability to break down every wall he had ever created. “I didn’t need to know that you lied to me about your name and who you were? And then you go disappearing without even telling me why-”

 

“What difference would it have made?” Soonyoung snapped. “Would you have used me because of my money?”

 

“Of course not!” Jihoon gasped, appalled. “How could you even think like that? You know it wouldn’t have changed anything!”

 

“But I don’t know,” Soonyoung countered, turning defensive. “I only knew you for three days. You didn’t know anything about me.”

 

Jihoon went quiet. “You knew more about me than most people I’ve known for my whole life.”

 

That seemed to bring Soonyoung to a halt. “… Then you’re a fool.”

 

Jihoon’s laugh broke through the silence but it was anything but funny. It dripped pain and poison and turned the room icy cold in seconds. “Maybe I am a fool. For thinking that I loved you and that you loved me back.”

 

“I didn’t love you.”

 

It was like Jihoon had been punched. Of course Soonyoung had been implying it, but to actually hear it out loud nearly brought Jihoon to his knees. Instead he squeezed his eyes shut, willing away the tears that were threatening to fall.

 

“I couldn’t love you,” Soonyoung continued, staring through him like Jihoon was worth nothing to him anymore. “How could I love a scholarship student?”

 

And there it was. The final stake impaled in his heart. The truth that Soonyoung had probably wanted to say for a long time. Everything had been a lie from the start and Jihoon had lost before he had even known he was playing.

 

Realization hit him like a train. Hoshi, no Soonyoung, was no different from any of the other Golden Boys. And Jihoon was nothing more than another Bronze piece in a game he liked to play.

 

“It would be best if we pretended not to know each other,” Soonyoung stated calmly, picking up his bag again and looking prepared to leave. Out of his life, again, never to look back. Every time Soonyoung left him he seemed to leave Jihoon in more broken pieces than ever before.

 

“Excuse me?” Jihoon gasped out. Why was he even surprised? Of course a Gold wouldn’t want to be associated with a Bronze, much less a scholarship student.

 

“Just trust me.”

 

Jihoon chuckled, shaking his head. He truly had been fooled into thinking he had known Hoshi. “Trust?” He asked, staring straight at Soonyoung who stared back with a cold, unreadable gaze. “I can never trust you.  Do you know that day when you disappeared, I thought something happened to you? That maybe you had gotten in trouble, or hurt. I thought you never wanted to leave. But now I know. I was wrong. Maybe I knew Hoshi, but I will never know Kwon Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung didn’t even flinch. And maybe that was what hurt the most. That Jihoon felt like dying inside while Soonyoung didn’t feel anything. “Are you done?” He asked, almost bored.

 

Jihoon smiled but it was empty. “I want to know one more thing. I think I deserve at least this.” He steeled himself for the answer he didn’t think he was ready for. “Did you know you were engaged before you met me?”

 

“… Yes.”

 

Jihoon didn’t need to hear anymore. “I wish you had never appeared before me again. I wish I had never known the truth.” He turned and grabbed his things, fumbling for the door. The tears were threatening to spill over but Jihoon didn’t want Kwon Soonyoung to ever see him cry.

 

“I wish I had never met you,” he whispered. And Jihoon did the thing he knew best. He ran.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone, it's been a long time... Haha, sorry for not updating~
> 
> DON'T KILL ME
> 
> Anyway, as always thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment below telling me what you think, or come and yell at me on my twitter @seeyousoonhoon ~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will update soon! ^^


	10. Extra Chapter 1: Club Fair

 

 

“Welcome one and all to the exclusive, the extraordinary, Pledis High Annual Club Fair! Everybody make some noise!”

 

“… Do I really have to go in there?”

 

Hansol glanced down at Jihoon who was barely holding back a look of distain and followed his gaze to the middle of the auditorium. Lee Seokmin, a Bronze junior, was standing on a table yelling into a microphone surrounded by screaming girls. He grabbed a bunch of colorful flyers from his radio show Andromeda and threw them into the air, eliciting another round of screaming from the crowd. Hansol could understand why Jihoon was less than enthused.

 

The brown haired boy reached out and took Jihoon by the wrist, tugging him lightly toward the doors. “Yes, we do,” he responded with a toothy grin, “You promised me we would check out the music clubs!”

 

Jihoon’s eyebrows furrowed in the cute way that made his nose scrunch up. “I’m pretty sure I said I would think about it,” he snorted dryly.

 

“Well we’re already here so there’s no backing out now!” Hansol grinned and Jihoon sighed out of exasperation but returned his smile anyway. It was a nice sight. For the past few days Hansol hadn’t seen Jihoon outside of his room and whenever he did there was a dark cloud hanging over his head that he couldn’t seem to shake. The younger knew he was having difficulty with the Golds if the rumors about Jihoon were true, and he felt bad he was unable to help. As a scholarship student he would probably make it worse. He just wished Jihoon felt comfortable enough to confide in him, he was a friend Hansol didn’t want to lose.

 

“Besides, if you join Choir with me you can check out my awesome singing,” Hansol joked, wagging his eyebrows. “I do a mean Ariana Grande.” And with that he proceeded to scream out a horrible rendition of Dangerous Woman which brought a few strange stares but was worth it when Jihoon burst out into laughter. He grinned proudly, it had been awhile since he had seen genuine happiness from the pink haired boy. “Should I continue?”

 

“Oh god no, please stop I’m not sure I could handle more,” Jihoon wheezed, clutching his sides with his eyes crinkled into half-moons.

 

“Your loss,” Hansol shrugged while the other boy snorted. “Really though, my rapping is much better. My friends back home called me the next Eminem.”

 

Jihoon cackled, “Do they now?”

 

Hansol just chuckled and reached up to scratch his neck. “No, but if they heard me rap I’m sure they would.”

 

Jihoon was still smiling, which Hansol took as a small victory, but before he could continue a familiar voice called out Jihoon’s name and they turned around. Hansol could feel a pit of dread forming in his stomach.

 

“Well look who it is,” Yoon Jeonghan said from where he was sitting at the basketball team’s booth like a king in a throne, “Bronze Prince Lee Jihoon. Finally showing your face again, are you?”

 

“I just couldn’t stay away,” Jihoon responded sarcastically but his face said otherwise. Jihoon’s usual stubborn personality had taken a hit over the weekend and now he looked apprehensive, like he was regretting leaving the sanctuary of his room. Hansol felt guilty because there was nothing he could do.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed and he languidly taped his fingertips on the table. “I hadn’t seen you for a few days so I thought you were too afraid to show your face. Probably would’ve been the smart thing for you to do, but you don’t seem to be as smart as you think you are.”

 

Jihoon only rolled his eyes, exhaustion creeping into his tone. “Trust me, I didn’t come here to see you. I don’t need to see your face more than I have to.”

 

The long haired boy looked ready to retort but Hansol grabbed Jihoon quickly by the arm, tugging him away from the booth. “It’s not worth it, come on Jihoon,” Hansol pleaded, glancing around at the quickly growing crowd. He didn’t want Jihoon to get into any more trouble than he already was.

 

Jeonghan stood up. “Yeah, if you’re not going to apologize than running away would be your best option,” he sneered.

 

Jihoon bristled.

 

“Hey Lee Jihoon, want to join the basketball team?”

 

Hansol turned back. Choi Seungcheol, Gold senior and captain of the basketball team, had walked up to the booth, rubbing his eyes with his hair a mess like he had just woken up. When he caught Jihoon’s eye he leaned against the table and flashed him a smug smile.

 

Hansol expected Jihoon to snap at him as well but the shorter boy just flashed him an annoyed stare and replied bluntly, “No.”

 

“Aw, too bad kitten. Want to be my personal cheerleader than?” Seungcheol joked lightheartedly.

 

“Again, no,” Jihoon sighed.

 

Surprisingly Seungcheol seemed to let the idea go, instead going around the back of the booth to collapse in a heap in a chair, but Jeonghan couldn’t seem to hold back. “Join the basketball team, are you crazy Seungcheol?” He asked, staring at his friend in disbelief. “He’s too short, he probably couldn’t even reach the net.”

 

Instead of continuing the banter Jihoon turned away and grabbed Hansol by the arm, pulling him through the crowd. “Like you could even find the net,” he countered. Jeonghan sputtered but the two had already moved to the other booths before he could reply.

 

 

“The absolute nerve!” Jeonghan hissed, glaring in the direction of the two Bronzes as they walked away from their booth. He was seething, he had enough to deal with because of Wonwoo’s sudden heroic tendencies, and he didn’t need Jihoon rebelling as well. “We’re going to have to do something if this gets out of hand.”

 

Jeonghan then suddenly turned his glare on his best friend and smacked him on the chest, shocking him out of the half stupor he was in. “And you’re not helping! Stop flirting with the Bronze! And why weren’t you here to set the booth this morning? I’ve been recruiting members all day when that is your job as captain. I took the co-captain position for a reason so that I wouldn’t have to do this work!”

 

Seungcheol groaned, leaning out of Jeonghan’s reach. “You’re very violent when you nag. There’s no need to take your anger out on me,” he whined.

 

Jeonghan merely smacked him again. “I’m not!”

 

“Yeah, whatever you say,” Seungcheol grumbled, moving his chair farther. No one really understood just how hard Jeonghan could hit people. “Besides, I was a little busy this morning. I had to help Joshua sort out paperwork and set up his booth since some of the other class presidents bailed on him.”

 

“Why did he ask you?” Jeonghan asked, slightly insulted. Joshua was his best friend and they had barely seen each other over the weekend. Even though Jeonghan was busy with his own team if Joshua had needed more hands he would have helped. “I spoke to him this morning!”

 

Seungcheol shrugged, taking the sign up list from the table and going over the names. “I don’t know, he probably didn’t want to bother you.”

 

Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol, the other boy avoiding his eyes. “What do you know that I don’t know?” He probed. Joshua never kept secrets from him and he was annoyed at the thought of his two best friends keeping something from it.

 

The black haired boy merely put down the list and fixed his gaze on his friend. “Maybe you should talk to Joshua yourself.”

 

“Why?” There was no reason for Joshua to be mad at him. “What did I do?” He asked, flabbergasted.

 

Seungcheol offered a sympathetic smile. “I think the problem is that you don’t know what you did wrong.”

 

 

“Can Jihoon ever stay out of trouble?”

 

Wonwoo looked up from where he had been hanging the sign for book club. Mingyu was standing on the other side, holding it straight. Wonwoo took the offered piece of tape and secured the banner before stepping down from the ladder. He fixed his glasses on his nose and glanced over to where a commotion had started around the basketball team’s booth. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, it wasn’t even noon and he could already feel a migraine coming on.

 

“It’s not that Jihoon goes looking for trouble, it’s that trouble always seems to find him,” Wonwoo grumbled. He tensed himself to have to go over there but moments later he spotted Jihoon dragging Hansol away from the scene. He let out a sigh of relief; at least that was one obstacle down for the day.

 

“Where’s Jihoon been by the way?” Mingyu asked nonchalantly, fixing the collar of his culinary uniform he was wearing for cooking club. “He wasn’t at class.”

 

Wonwoo found himself smiling. The two had known each other since they were children, and even if Mingyu had been acting like an idiot they were still best friends. He knew Mingyu got too quickly attached and even if he wanted to avoid the drama between the Golds and the Bronze he knew he couldn’t help but be secretly worried about Jihoon.

 

“He was in his room mostly, hasn’t left it all weekend. He’s been having a hard time,” Wonwoo said honestly. He had tried to corner him but every time Jihoon brushed him off and managed to escape. Wonwoo wasn’t sure if it was because of the kids at school or if something else had happened but he was worried for his friend. Jihoon didn’t deserve this and he knew he was having trouble because he was new to the school and hadn’t made many friends.

 

“Wonwoo, can’t you just leave him alone? A storm is coming, I can just feel it,” Mingyu pleaded, looking around nervously like even talking about Jihoon would draw attention to himself.

 

Wonwoo was conflicted. He understood Mingyu, he really did, they had both seen too many people dragged down because of the tension between the rivaling ranks, but he couldn’t just abandon Jihoon. He had already let it happen one time, he couldn’t let it happen to another person again.

 

“Mingyu, I can’t leave Jihoon to the Golden Boys,” Wonwoo replied as earnestly as he could. “Jihoon doesn’t deserve this and I can’t just stand back and do nothing anymore. Someone has to stand up to Jeonghan and Seungcheol and if no one else is going to then it’s going to have to be me.”

 

“Why does it have to be you?” Mingyu hissed, turning agitated. “Who said that? It’s not your responsibility! Whatever happens to Jihoon isn't your fault and it isn’t your business. You can’t beat the Golden Boys, you’re just going to be dragged down with him if you keep this up!”

 

“Mingyu, I can’t just do nothing. You don’t understand!”

 

Mingyu stepped forward and grabbed Wonwoo by his arms. He stared into his eyes, almost pleading. “You don’t have to do this for me Won.”

 

Wonwoo smiled lightly, shaking off Mingyu’s hands. “I’m not doing it for you,” he answered, but they both knew he was trying to convince the other as much as he was trying to convince himself.

 

 

“Seungkwan, I’m going to lunch do you think you can handle the booth while I’m gone?”

 

“Kwan? Boo Seungkwan?”

 

“… Seungkwan, can you please stop staring at boys and listen to me?”

 

Boo Seungkwan glanced up from where he had been propped on the choir club table, eyeing the students through designer sunglasses. He slowly took his sunglasses off and dangled them from his fingers, “I wasn’t,” he lied through his teeth.

 

Jihyo, the president of Choir, stared at him in a way that said she didn’t really believe him. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say.” She sighed and grabbed her purse before motioning towards the booth. “I’ll only be gone for half an hour so please don’t scare any of the new recruits away. We really need some tenors and sopranos this semester since we lost so many seniors last year.”

 

“I would never,” Seungkwan gasped like he had been insulted. “I’m the best at recruiting. Recruiter Boo at your service!”

 

Jihyo still looked unsure but she merely waved her hand as if she was used to his personality by now. “Alright, call me if you need anything.”

 

Seungkwan lifted the signup sheet. “Expect this page to be full by the time you come back. Scouts honor.”

 

“Whatever you say, eagle scout,” Jihyo laughed before waving goodbye.

 

Once she was out of earshot Seungkwan pulled his phone from his pocket and began browsing social media. Okay, maybe he had been eyeing boys but there wasn’t anyone to watch anyway! It had been a week into school and he hadn’t seen any cute boys this semester, life was quite unfair.

 

“Are you sure you’re alright Jihoon?”

 

“Seriously Hansol, I’m fine. Jeonghan’s just obnoxious.”

 

“Don’t let what he said get to you. He doesn’t know you, he’s just trying to get under your skin.”

 

“Really, don’t worry about it. I won’t.”

 

“Are you sure you still want to look at clubs? We can leave if you want.”

 

“No, it’s fine. We’re already here so we should take a look around.”

 

“Alright, if you say so… Uh, hello? Are you a member of the Choir?”

 

Seungkwan looked up, an annoyed comment at the tip of his tongue because of the interruption, but he had to do a double take because holy shit, cute boy alert! Said cute boy was staring at him with wide brown eyes. He looked foreign with pale skin and light brown hair, and even though he was wearing a stupid bandana he still looked quite handsome. In his haste to stand Seungkwan nearly threw his phone across the room, there was no time for idol stalking when a cute boy was standing right in his grasp. “Well hello there Leonardo Dicaprio. I can be a member of anything you want. What can I do for you?”

 

“Um… Excuse me?” The actor look alike stared at him with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

 

“Has no one told you that you look like Leo?” Seungkwan gasped in disbelief, sliding his way over.

 

The other took a discrete step backward. “No?” Poor thing looked like a deer in headlights, blinking rapidly.

 

“Well then I’m the first. Here. Right now. Boo Seungkwan at your service,” he flashed his most charming smile, showing off the jawline, and reached out a hand.

 

After an awkward pause the other hesitantly reached out and shook his hand. “Chwe Hansol… It’s nice to meet you.”

 

Seungkwan grinned. “A pleasure. Now, what can I do for you? Are you looking to sign up for Choir?”

 

“Ah yes! Actually, we were.” Hansol motioned beside him and Seungkwan finally noticed the second person who had been accompanying him. He was quite short but had a youthful, cute face that matched his bright pink hair. There was a look of amusement and annoyance on his face that Seungkwan immediately recognized.

 

“I remember you!” Seungkwan said, snapping his fingers. “Freshman! Bronze dorm. How are you liking school so far?”

 

Hansol snorted meanwhile the pink haired boy stared at him in disbelief. “My name is Jihoon and I’m a junior,” he responded through clenched teeth.

 

“Oh, sorry about that. Too many faces to remember,” Seungkwan said dismissively. He then turned toward Hansol, “And what year are you in?”

 

“I’m a sophomore, second year.” Hansol still had a confused look on his face which Seungkwan was figure out if it was the natural state of his face. “I’m a transfer student.”

 

“Wow that’s amazing!” Seungkwan gushed, leaning closer. He was cute, but rather dense. “Where are you from?”

 

It seemed the pink haired boy wasn’t as dense as his friend because Seungkwan could see he was trying to hold back laughter on the side. “I transferred from New York,” Hansol said politely.

 

Seungkwan’s eyes went big and he leaned forward to grab the other boy’s arm. “Oh my god, I love New York City! I go there at least once a year with my father. He’s the owner of Show Champion. I go and watch their music shows every week. I’m sure you would love it, you should come along with me sometime!”

 

Hansol seemed frozen. The rapid blinking was back. “Ah… Sure… The three of us?”

 

Seungkwan nearly smacked his own face. He couldn’t tell if Hansol was messing with him or if he was just completely oblivious. “Sure, if Jihoon would like to come.” The glare he sent Jihoon was deadly.

 

But the pink haired boy didn’t even bat an eye. Seungkwan was sure he knew exactly what was going on and he hated the fact that he was enjoying it. “I would love to come,” Jihoon said with an innocent smile.

 

Seungkwan could only glare. He would remember this one.

 

“Anyway, about the club…”

 

“Oh right,” Seungkwan smiled, turning back to Hansol. “Do you sing? We’re looking for a bunch of new members. We’re holding tryouts but I’m sure you’d be able to get in easily,” he gushed.

 

“I actually rap,” Hansol said shyly. Seungkwan nearly had a heart attack. He was cute and he rapped, god help him he had found The One. “I know you don’t usually take rappers but I heard you’re trying something new this year.”

 

“We definitely take rappers,” Seungkwan corrected. Actually he wasn’t sure but he knew he was going to have Hansol be in choir with him even if it meant paying Jihyo himself. “It’s new this year but we’re taking auditions for rappers and composers. We’re trying to play more original music scores.”

 

“Jihoon’s a composer!” Hansol declared brightly, taking Jihoon’s arm and pulling him forward. Seungkwan glared at their interlocked arms in annoyance. “He’s really good too. And he plays some instruments. And he sings!”

 

“Sounds like he’s perfect,” Seungkwan said bluntly.

 

Jihoon chuckled, seeming unable to hold back his laughter any longer. He unlocked his arm from Hansol’s before motioning toward the table. “Since you’re so thrilled to have us in the club… Where can we sign up?”

 

 

“I hope everyone will please tune into Andromeda every Tuesday and Thursday from 8-10pm to listen to your amazing host, me, the great DJ Seokmin!”

 

Seokmin grabbed the last bunch of flyers and tossed them into the air, female students scrambling to catch them. He grinned down at them from his perfect perch on a table. “And if you’re lucky, you might even be able to join me as a special guest!”

 

Taking a water break, Seokmin blew a kiss towards the girls before hopping down from the table and striding toward the back of the club fair. The dance club’s booth was divided into two, one for the girls and one for the boys.

 

He slid up to the girl’s side, flashing a charming grin at the blonde sitting behind the booth. “Hey Momo, how’s it going?”

 

She didn’t even look up. “Please move aside Seokmin, you’re dripping grease onto the table.”

 

“Nice to see you too. I’ll catch you later,” he winked at her but she merely rolled her eyes in response. Playing a beat on the table as he passed, he moved to the boy’s side and perched on the edge, glancing down at the student who was currently brooding over some papers.

 

“What’s with the long face Soonie?” Seokmin asked, sickeningly sweet.

 

Kwon Soonyoung looked up from the papers he was looking through, glaring at his friend. Seokmin knew he had a lot of responsibilities this year with his parents and being president of the dance club and their choreographer, but he knew that wasn’t the reason the older was depressed.

 

“Having trouble getting new members? With your charming personality?” Seokmin joked.

 

“Most of the club was seniors so we’ll need a lot of new people,” Soonyoung responded, looking troubled. Seokmin hadn’t seen Soonyoung all summer since the other was horrible at keeping in touch, so seeing him after so many months he looked like he had aged ten years due to the stress. “The club is popular too so if I don’t find enough people we won’t be able to do all of the performances…”

 

“Don’t worry kid,” Seokmin laughed, hooking his arm around his best friend. “Just flash that cute smile of yours and all the boys will come running.”

 

Soonyoung only responded with an unamused stare. “Your advice is always so enlightening.”

 

Seokmin was about to give him more of his great suggestions when he looked up, hearing a ruckus. Boo Seungkwan, a Silver and a second year, was currently trying to recruit people to the Choir club. He probably would have done a better job without the screaming and flailing. However on closer inspection a grin formed on his face in recognition. He glanced at Soonyoung who had gone back to his work before pointing to the Choir booth.

 

“Looks like the Ice Prince himself has finally arrived. He’s quite an interesting Bronze if you know what I mean. Maybe he’d be interested in joining your dance group?”

 

Soonyoung finally glanced up, looking annoyed. “What are you even talking about…” His voice drifted off as he stared where Seokmin was pointing. His expression went blank and he turned away, going back to his paperwork.

 

“What? Don’t think he’d be a good dancer?” Seokmin asked, nudging him with his elbow.

 

“Not funny Seokmin,” Soonyoung said and even Seokmin knew to back off when he noticed his tone.

 

Seokmin prided himself on knowing a lot of things, seeing how observant he was and involved in so many circles, but he and Soonyoung had been friends since the beginning of high school and he was one of the few people Seokmin had trouble reading. Soonyoung was a private person in general and it was impressive how much control he had over his emotions. Seokmin had been surprised when he had gotten a text about a pink haired boy a few weeks ago, but then Soonyoung had disappeared off the grid and had come back engaged to the heiress. It had been shocking even to him.

 

Of course, Seokmin had decided to do some digging himself if he wasn’t going to get any straight answers. He called it being a good friend because someone had to look out for Soonyoung and make sure he didn’t make any stupid mistakes (though he wasn’t sure if it wasn’t already too late).

 

“Maybe I should call him over and ask for you. Hey, Lee Jihoon!” He yelled. Okay, maybe he was a bit bitter Soonyoung hadn’t told him he was getting married to the most popular girl in school, but just because he was his best friend didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun.

 

Jihoon looked up just as Soonyoung reached over and hit him sharply in the ribs. Seokmin gasped out loud, wincing. The pink haired boy stared at them, catching their eyes, before he turned around. He grabbed the boy next to him and pulled him down to whisper something into his ear. On closer inspection, Seokmin recognized the taller boy as Chwe Hansol, the new scholarship student. Before Seokmin could grasp what was happening Jihoon left with the other boy in tow, Hansol’s arm slung around his shoulder.

 

“Quite interesting,” Seokmin mused. Definitely something to look into. When he turned around Soonyoung wasn’t even looking at him, staring intensely at the papers in his hands. The engagement ring shined mockingly on his finger.

 

“Stay out of my life Lee Seokmin,” Soonyoung growled and Seokmin almost felt bad. He had changed over the summer and even Seokmin knew how unfair everything was.

 

Seokmin shrugged weakly, at a loss. “I’m just trying to help.”

 

“I don’t need your help. So stay out of it and leave Lee Jihoon alone.”

 

 

 


	11. Anytime

“Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung looked up from where he was sketching designs in his notebook. Or at least he was trying to. Instead of the intricate drawings he was supposed to be producing for his class, the pages were filled with random doodles that were clogging his mind. At least he appeared to be productive. 

In front of him a group of three girls stood, the girl in the middle holding out a box of candies for him and the others giggling behind her. “Please accept this gift,” she said, trying to hide her blushing face.

Out of habit, Soonyoung offered her a polite smile and reached out to take the candy, but as he lifted his hand the gold ring on his left ring finger shined mockingly in the light and he retracted his hand like it was burned. He mentally chastised himself. He had to remember, he was engaged now. He couldn’t go around accepting gifts from girls anymore. If the public got word, it wouldn't look good for him.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said after a pause, placing his hands back on the table. “I can’t accept these.”

“Oh, but I can!” Seokmin interrupted, sliding over. He gave the girl a blinding smile and took the candy from her. She blushed and ducked her head, the group of girls scurrying off to their seats. 

Soonyoung sighed vocally, going back to writing in his notebook. Ignoring his friend ripping into the packaging, he tried to focus on his school work. He had started classes late and because of that had a lot of homework to catch up on. But his mind was in other places and he couldn't seem to bring himself back to the present.

Seokmin put his elbow on his desk, glancing over his shoulder. “Come on man, this is your favorite candy! Why didn’t you accept it?” He questioned, chewing obnoxiously loud on purpose.

“I can’t accept presents from girls anymore, I’m engaged,” Soonyoung countered firmly.

Seokmin let out a slight scoff, waving his hand around like marriage was some kind of pinky swear and not a binding contract for life. Good thing he wasn't the one engaged. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you say.”

Soonyoung scowled and shoved his friend away from his desk. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We both know why you’re really engaged,” Seokmin replied, cocking an eyebrow like he was daring the other to refute.

Soonyoung didn’t take the bait, instead staring daggers into his desk. “It doesn’t matter why I’m engaged. I’m going to live the rest of my life with this girl so I better accept it and act like the charming and loyal husband I'm supposed to be.”

The bronze laughed, though it was more mocking than humorous. “Whatever you say my friend. Better hurry and fall in love then!”

Soonyoung continued writing in his notebook, the ink in his pen bleeding onto the paper because of how hard he was pressing and making a mess of his notes that strangely resembled his life.

Seokmin let out an annoyed huff before turning towards the door. He glanced at his friend, who was refusing to paying attention, and just to annoy him yelled out loudly, “Good morning sunshine!”

Soonyoung looked up, about to chastise his friend for being so loud, but his words died on his lips. He could recognize that pink hair anywhere.

Lee Jihoon didn’t react when he entered the room. He had a pair of headphones over his ears and was scrolling through his phone, oblivious to the world. However before he could go any further someone grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back.

It was the tall kid from earlier at the club fair. He looked foreign, with curly brown hair and a bright grin. Even Soonyoung had to admit he was quite handsome. Jihoon pulled his earphones down around his neck and the brown haired boy flashed him a bright smile. “Have a good day in class! I’ll see you later Jihoon!”

Surprisingly, Jihoon smiled warmly back. “I’ll see you at lunch Hansol,” he nodded towards the other before continuing to his seat in the back.

Seokmin was staring at them, mouth agape. “He ignored me,” he gasped, like he was personally insulted.

Soonyoung tore his gaze away, sending a last glare at his best friend before going back to his papers. But if he couldn't focus before, it was even harder now. He was distracted and there were too many things running through his mind that he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to work now. Annoyed, he threw down his pen and rubbed his eyes.

He heard Seokmin move his chair closer. “So, are you going to tell me about what happened between you and Lee Jihoon or am I going to have to find out myself?”

Soonyoung snapped open his eyes and fixed his dark glare on the bronze. He glanced around but no one seemed to be paying attention, getting ready for class like they should have been. “Why didn’t you tell me he was taking this class,” he hissed accusingly.

Seokmin cocked an eyebrow curiously. “Why? So you could transfer?”

The gold let out a disbelieving scoff. “What? That’s ridiculous. Why would I transfer? It’s not like I’m scared of him or anything.”

“Then why is it that whenever he’s even mentioned you run in the opposite direction?” His voice wasn’t accusing but his eyes were knowing and that was probably what scared Soonyoung the most.

“I do not,” Soonyoung hissed, shoving Seokmin away. “I just don’t want anything to do with him.”

“What? Because he’s a Bronze?”

At that a tense silence developed between them. It was a touchy subject that Soonyoung didn’t like to delve into and that Seokmin despised. “Come on Seokmin, you know you’re different-”

“Right,” Seokmin scoffed, looking suddenly bitter. “Different.”

Before Soonyoung could somehow salvage the situation, Yuju had come to the front of the classroom and was taking attendance. Seokmin went back to his seat, obviously sulking. Soonyoung could only glance at him in defeat and sigh. Great, now he was messing up his relationship with his best friend too.

Sulking himself, Soonyoung sunk into his chair and scribbled on his notebook again as the teacher began to talk to the class. He was miserable and said stupid things when he was tired, and Seokmin knew that so why was he getting so offended over it? The other boy knew the past week had been one of the worst of his life, so he couldn’t blame Soonyoung for being in such a bad mood. Plus he had so many other responsibilities weighing him down. Seokmin was just overreacting, he didn’t understand.

Letting out a loud huff, he sat back in his chair and glared around the classroom, the teacher’s words going in one ear and out the other. He was tempted to just leave but he knew it wouldn’t look good, even though he wasn’t learning anything and wasting time. He had to at least appear the model student he was supposed to be.

A flash of pink caught his attention and before he could control himself he looked across the room. In the far back corner Lee Jihoon had his head down on his desk, fluffy pink hair covering his eyes. He was obviously sleeping and for a moment a wave of irritation ran through his body. Soonyoung couldn’t believe it. He was blatantly sleeping in class! How rude! Soonyoung clicked his tongue in annoyance, glaring darkly in his direction. If he had to be awake then so did everyone else.

“Kwon Soonyoung? Do you have something to say to the class?”

Soonyoung looked up in surprise. The teacher was staring at him from the front of the classroom, arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face at being interrupted. Soonyoung opened his mouth, eyes flickering over to where Jihoon was slowly waking up from being disturbed from his sleep. He coughed awkwardly. “No.”

His teacher didn’t look impressed. “Why don’t you answer my question then, if you seem so intent on being distracting during class.”

Soonyoung’s mouth went dry. He had no idea what topic they were even covering in class, much less what question she had asked. “Um. I’m not sure.” He bit out, face flushed in embarrassment.

“Next time, I would appreciate it if you paid attention in class instead of daydreaming,” she chastised.

Sonyoung went red at the thought. “I wasn’t-”

“How about our new student Lee Jihoon answer this question then, since he seems just as interested in this topic as Kwon Soonyoung does,” she said, turning her disapproving stare to the pink haired boy.

Soonyoung felt a flash of triumph. Jihoon was just waking up, rubbing his eyes. He obviously hadn’t been paying attention either. At least he wouldn't be the only one in trouble. However the boy didn’t flinch, instead responding clearly, “You asked the class what the spinal vertebrae are called. Starting from the top it is the seven cervical vertebrae, then the twelve thoracic vertebrae and the five lumbar vertebrae attached to the sacrum and coccyx.”

The teacher seemed taken aback, startled that Jihoon had actually been listening instead of sleeping in class. But Jihoon wasn’t done, “I would appreciate it if you didn’t group me together with someone who like him.”

Soonyoung’s jaw dropped. The class broke into a murmur, glancing in between the two. Most of them were gasping at how dare he say something to a Gold, but there were a small few who were laughing. At him.

Their teacher clapped her hands, trying to gather the students attention again before going back to their lecture. Soonyoung could only stare at him across the room in shock. But Jihoon didn’t even spare him a glance, opening his notebook and writing something across the pages. 

Soonyoung heard a snicker from beside him and his gaze snapped to Seokmin, who was chuckling quietly into his hand. Staring at him in disbelief, Seokmin only shrugged mildly in his direction before pointing back to the front of the room, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “You’ve got to admit, he’s got spunk,” he whispered.

Soonyoung wordlessly turned back to the front of the room, mind whirling and Seokmin’s laughter ringing in his head. Oh no, this was not good.

 

“Thank you for coming to class today,” the teacher was saying, wrapping up her lecture. Soonyoug struggled to pay attention, tapping his foot obnoxiously on the ground. “I just want to remind everyone about the first test of the year next week. Please look online for the study guide I’ve posted, the exam will be based on chapters 1-5. And before everyone leaves, I would like to get you all into your teams of two for the semester's final project. Please get into your groups after I call your names to discuss the project. And a reminder, there is no switching.”

Soonyoung sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He absolutely loathed group projects. The only person he could even consider doing one with was Seokmin, and even then his friend was lazy and they always ended up fooling around instead of actually working. This was going to be the worst part of his year.

“Group number five, Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon.”

Soonyoung’s head shot up and almost automatically his gaze met Jihoon’s. He was sure he looked horrified but the pink haired boy didn’t even pause, gathering his things and walking across the classroom. People were whispering again. Scratch that. The world time of his life.

Jihoon was suddenly standing in front of him, bright red backpack slung over one shoulder and books held in his arms. He hadn't seen him this close in a long time.His bright bubblegum pink hair had faded to a pale pastel, but the sweater paws remained. His face was impassive, staring at him with no expectations in the world, but Soonyoung panicked.

“Can’t I change groups?” Soonyoung blurted out, looking at the teacher so he didn’t have to look at Jihoon. 

“Kwon Soonyoung,” the teacher snapped, looking thoroughly annoyed by him. “Have you been listening at all today? I said there was to be no switching. You and Jihoon are partners in this project and you cannot change that.”

“But,” Soonyoung attempted weakly.

“Your groups are final,” she said sternly, “And you need to take these groups seriously because this group project counts for 40% of your grade.”

Soonyoung sunk into his chair, dread weighing him down. He was going to have to be in a group project with Lee Jihoon for the rest of the semester. His week really couldn’t get worse. He glanced up almost nervously to see Jihoon staring at him wordlessly. The grip on his books was tighter.

“You two get along now,” Seokmin sang, leaning in between them with a cheeky grin on his face. He had his arm around his not so willing partner Yuju, who viciously shoved him away from her. He laughed and followed after her, giving Soonyoung a thumbs up over his shoulder.

Soonyoung could only stare in disbelief, looking back and forth between his papers and the wall because he wasn’t sure what to say. Suddenly getting yelled at in class didn’t seem so bad, rather than being forced to be near Lee Jihoon-

“So, which topic do you want to do our project on?” Jihoon said, placing his books on a neighboring desk and pulling out his notes, flipping through the pages with thin fingers. “I was thinking about the anatomy of the heart. It’s not the easiest but it is one of the more interesting subjects. Maybe even comparing it to the brain-”

“I’ll do it.”

Jihoon glanced up, staring at him blankly. “Excuse me?”

Soonyoung coughed, sitting up straighter in his chair and tapping his fingers on the desk. “I’ll do the project. All of it. I do that in most classes anyway. You don’t need to worry about it, I’ll get us an A.”

He was met with silence. Usually most people jumped at the opportunity and Soonyoung would rather work alone anyway. But when he finally looked at Jihoon his mouth was set in a hard line and instead of the blank mask on his face there was a repulsed look in his gaze that took him aback. Soonyoung opened his mouth to apologize, he wasn’t sure why, but before he could say a word Jihoon turned away, angrily picking up his books.

“I can see you obviously don’t want to work with someone like me,” Jihoon said, keeping his gaze firmly directed towards his books and anywhere but Soonyoung. “I’ll talk to our professor about getting our group partners switched.”

Soonyoung winced. “It's not like that.” He said weakly though it was exactly as it seemed. He didn’t want to be anywhere near Lee Jihoon. Hearing it out loud to his face was more painful than he had thought it would be.

“It's alright,” Jihoon cut him off. “It's not like I want to work with you either.” And with that he was gone.

Soonyoung didn't watch him leave. He had thought he couldn’t feel more apologetic to Lee Jihoon. He guessed he was wrong.

 

Seungcheol liked the performing arts center. Music was a type of hidden interest for him, something to enjoy but not ever be invested in, and it was one of the few places where he could find an empty room and just be alone. He liked his friends, but the club room was too easily accessible and anywhere else on campus had other students. And they were always watching.

However his favorite spot, a small room hidden in the corner of the building with just a grand piano and a couch, was occupied again. No one ever used this room except him, but it seemed like this particular student was just as drawn to the spot as he was. Seungcheol quietly pushed open the door and leaned against the frame.

He had recognized the pink haired student immediately. Lee Jihoon was bent over the piano, fingers splayed across the keys and eyes closed in concentration. He didn’t even look at the sheets of paper as his hands flew from one note to another, gentle touch eliciting heart wrenching sounds from the instrument. Seungcheol didn’t recognize the song but the music pulled at his heartstrings and he could tell Jihoon was pouring his whole being into each note.

The emotions took him aback. For someone who had to always be in control of who he was, the raw feelings that were being poured into the song were unfamiliar and nearly overcame him. Seungcheol didn’t even dare to breathe, staying still against the doorframe until the song came to close and Jihoon’s fingers fell to rest on the keys. Coming out of his music induced coma, it took him a few moments to realize Lee Jihoon was crying.

“You know, this is my spot,” Seungcheol drawled, swallowing down any emotions that the song had elicited and covering it with his usual sarcastic grin. Moving back into familiar ways but trying to grasp onto the lingering feelings to keep it hidden away for later.

Jihoon jumped, spinning around. His eyes were red and puffy and there were thin tear tracks down his face. Rather than scowling and snapping back like Seungcheol expected, Jihoon dropped his head, shaky hands moving to grab his things. “Sorry, I’ll leave.”

Before Jihoon could move, Seungcheol instinctively strode over and placed his hand gently on Jihoon’s, calming his shaking fingers. His hands were small and warm. “However I don’t mind if it’s you kitten,” he joked lightly. Jihoon grimaced, retracting his hands, but stayed seated. 

Seungcheol shut the door behind him and pulled a box of tissues from off the cabinet. He handed one to Jihoon who took one and began dabbing at his eyes. He seemed ashamed he had been crying but Seungcheol smiled encouragingly.

“So, what’s got my little kitten down and out,” Seungcheol asked, taking a seat beside him on the piano stool. He reached out and played a random note, letting the sound fill the small room. He could have left, turned away like he had never even seen Jihoon, but something drew him inside that room and there was no leaving now. Inside the small dimly lit space for once Seungcheol felt like he could be himself.

Jihoon scowled but it was weak, more of a wet kitten than a tiger. “Stop calling me that,” he snapped.

“Ah, so not a what. A who,” Seungcheol said knowingly. Jihoon looked down. The black haired boy just smiled gently and tipped his head to the side. “Who is it? Am I going to have to beat someone up?”

Jihoon could only sigh, exasperated. “Please don’t.”

Seungcheol shrugged. “No promises.” There was a pause and Jihoon reached out, pressing a different key. It complimented the note Seungcheol made nicely. “But really… Was it one of your friends? Jeon Wonwoo? Kim Mingyu? That Hansol kid?”

But Jihoon shook his head. He had stopped looking at Seungcheol so the taller boy reached out and played another key. “No. It’s just… I found out someone I liked had been lying to me.” He let out a sharp laugh, but it was bitter. Seungcheol found he didn’t like the sound so he played a different key to obscure it. “He must think I’m an idiot. He completely used me and I fell for it. Hard.” Jihoon sighed miserably. “I’m pathetic.”

Seungcheol wasn’t sure what to say. He knew what he wanted to say, that Jihoon wasn’t pathetic, that he had trusted someone and they had ruined that trust and that was their loss. But he couldn’t say that. Not to someone like Jihoon. “Well, it’s his loss then, alright? So no more crying, that jerk doesn’t deserve it.”

Jihoon looked up at him in surprise and could only stare. Against his wishes, Seungcheol could feel his face heating up against the pink haired boys scrutiny. “What? My pretty face too distracting?” He joked, reaching up to scratch awkwardly behind his neck.

“... You’re a good person, Seungcheol,” Jihoon finally spoke, staring at him like he was seeing a completely different person.

Seungcheol coughed to hide the swell of pride in his chest. Instead he grinned playfully and reached out to nudge him, “Big compliment coming from the Ice Prince himself.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, retaliating by shoving his shoulder, nearly causing the other to fall off the stool. Seungcheol laughed.

Jihoon smiled at the sound before reaching over to play the last note, a bright and happy key, and closed the cover on the piano. The two wordlessly gathered their things, walking out of the room together and down the hallway.

Before they came upon the entrance of the performing arts center, Jihoon reached out and grabbed Seungcheol’s arm, stopping him in his tracks. The dark haired boy looked at him curiously. “Seungcheol… Thank you.”

A broad smile spread across Seungcheol’s face and he removed Jihoon’s hand from his sleeve. However instead of letting the go the boy turned his hand over and linker their fingers together. Jihoon looked up at him in shock, eyes widening and a flush creeping up cheeks.

“Anytime, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look who updated >>;


	12. Rift

 

 

A figure stood around the corner, watching the two recognizable figures standing in the center of the performing arts building. His hands were clenched tight around his phone, music playing through his headphones, but he was too much of a coward to do anything but watch.

  
Unable to bear it anymore, he did the one thing he knew best. He turned and ran.

 

  
When Kwon Soonyoung collapsed face first into the couch in the radio station classroom, Seokmin pulled his phones down around his neck and gave his friend a strange glance. “Everything alright?”

  
Soonyoung didn’t respond, unable to get the sight of linked hands out of his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed.

  
“No.”

 

  
When Jihoon walked into the classroom the next day, if he expected anything to be different it wasn’t. Even though they had gotten him a new desk to replace the broken one, people had still vandalized it, leaving angry scrawled messages inked across the surface. Jihoon hd gotten tired of looking at it, so whenever he entered the room he had just throws his books onto the tabletop and rested his head.

  
He hadn’t been sleeping well, he hadn’t gotten a good night's rest in a while, but it seemed the exhaustion was finally catching up with him. He didn’t usually pay attention in class anyway, preferring to study on his own, but he still feet bad for sleeping. He should be trying his best to keep his scholarship but he just couldn’t bring himself to try.

  
Maybe I should visit home this weekend, Jihoon mused. It would be a good break to escape for couple of days.

  
Just as Jihoon was drifting off again, the teacher clapped her hands, gathering the attention of her students.

  
“Alright everyone, I would like you all to get into your groups so you can discuss your project. Spend the rest of the class working on it, I will be going around to see your progress.”

  
Chairs squeaked as students all stood up to get into their groups. Jihoon let out a mental groan, resisting the urge to bury his head into his hands. Definitely not how he wanted to start his day.

  
A desk was loudly pulled next to his and a reluctant Kwon Soonyoung dropped into his chair, looking none too happy at the prospect. He had a chronic sour look on his face which made Jihoon want to reach out and smooth down the wrinkles on his forehead. He hadn’t seen Hoshi smile in so long. He always looked so sad.

  
No. Not Hoshi. Kwon Soonyoung.

  
“I spoke to Mrs. Kim again but she’s very resolute about keeping our partners,” Soonyoung said as he took out his notes, looking rather annoyed at the fact. “We’re just going to have to work together.” He pulled out a folder filled with papers and diagrams, looking like he had already researched some information for the project. “I decided to look at the anatomy of the heart, like you said.”

  
Jihoon resisted a sigh. The heart, what a fickle, broken thing.

  
Jihoon reached out and took some of the sheets, looking at the information Soonyoung had already researched. His notes were very thorough and organized precisely, important parts highlighted in different colors and an entire heart drawn out in pencil.

  
Soonyoung coughed awkwardly. “I don’t have time to work on this outside of class, so we’re going to have to split the work and then put it together during class.”

  
Jihoon thought he looked hopeful, like he was hoping Jihoon would just let him do the project by himself. But Jihoon was stubborn too and he would never let someone do the work for him in school. Whatever happened between them didn’t matter, they were going to do this project together if it killed them.

  
“Fine with me. You work on the poster part of it and the anatomy aspect and I will start on the written aspect of the worksheet.”

  
Before Soonyoung could probably complain, Jihoon took out his notebook and began creating an outline for the paper. He thought he heard Soonyoung grumble something similar to ‘bossy’ under his breath, but he quieted down as he began sketching out a general poster idea.

  
By the end of class, Jihoon was editing the last parts of the outline and Soonyoung had created a sketch of the poster. Jihoon had to admit it looked good, Soonyoung was clearly intelligent and studious. Bitterly, Jihoon couldn’t help but think they made a good team.

  
“Alright, that will be all for class today,” Mrs. Kim said as the students began packing up their things. “Next week I would like to meet with each team to go over progress on their projects. You’re dismissed.”

  
Jihoon sighed in relief, sitting up and stretching his limbs before he began putting away his papers. Soonyoung was finishing a final touch on poster idea. He held it up to the light before showing it to Jihoon. “What do you think?” He asked seriously.

  
Taken aback that Soonyoung was actually talking to him, Jihoon leaned over to take a closer look. The overall aspect of the poster looked good, though there could be some improvements. “Probably move the picture of the heart to the middle to fit more information around the sides, and center the heading. I would suggest making everything black and white and then coloring the arteries and veins red and blue to show blood flow.”

  
Soonyoung’s eyes lit up and Jihoon was momentarily stunned. Not seeming to notice, Soonyoung leaned back over the paper, writing a few notes on the side. Jihoon quickly shoved his things into his bag, cursing his quickly beating heart in his chest.

  
“Okay, by next class I’ll bring the poster board so I can start on it…” His voice trailed off. Jihoon paused, halfway out of his seat, and followed his gaze. It fell on his desk, which was marred with cruel black words in dark ink.

  
Jihoon quickly stood up, standing in between Soonyoung’s gaze and the desk. “I’m leaving,” he said, almost hesitant.

  
The initial shock had left Soonyoung’s face, instead being left with a cold, blank stare. “Who wrote that?”

  
“It’s nothing,” Jihoon snapped, embarrassment burning his face. He hadn’t wanted Soonyoung to know about the bullying.

  
Before Jihoon could run Soonyoung reached out, grabbing him by the wrist. “Jihoon, that is not okay,” he hissed, disgust lacing his tone. He could sense the anger simmering just beneath the surface.

  
Jihoon ripped his wrist out of his grip, like his touch burned. “It’s none of your business, Kwon Soonyoung,” Jihoon snapped back, his annoyance flaring.

  
Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrowed, looking frustrated. He breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes momentarily. “They can’t say those things about you-”

  
“But it’s true, isn’t it?” Jihoon interrupted. The room went cold but Jihoon continued, stepping closer with each word . “Aren’t I just a beggar? A worthless Bronze?” Their gaze connected. “Just a scholarship student?”

  
There was nothing Soonyoung could say and Jihoon knew it.

  
“Stay out of my life.” Jihoon finally said. A rift had settled between them. They stood only a foot away but it felt like miles.

  
For a second Soonyoung almost looked like Hoshi. There was a sad, soft look in his eyes. He lifted his hand out, almost like he was trying to cross the rift for him. “Jihoon,” he said, but there was nothing to be said.

  
Before he could continue, the door to the classroom slammed open. Choi Seungcheol strode in, in his usual messy uniform and a backpack slung over one shoulder. He grinned when he spotted the pink haired boy, lifting a hand to wave. Jihoon was surprised. He hadn’t seen Seungcheol since the day before and he hadn’t thought he knew about his class schedule.

  
“I’ve been looking for you, Lee Jihoon,” Seungcheol said, striding over. “I went to your math class but Kim Mingyu said you hadn’t arrived yet. You must really love science, huh?”

  
Jihoon glanced over at Soonyoung. Any trace of Hoshi left was gone. The mask that Jihoon was getting used to seeing was back.

  
“Yeah, sure,” Jihoon said, absentmindedly. He needed to leave. He grabbed his things and made to leave but Seungcheol gently blocked his way.

  
“Always running,” Seungcheol laughed lightly and Jihoon visibly flinched. “Before you go…” Seungcheol reached into his bag and pulled out small container. He placed it in the other boys hands and grinned playfully. “Some vitamins, make sure you take them.”

  
Jihoon didn’t know what to do so he just took them. Seungcheol laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair. “Run along, you’re going to be late,” he said jokingly.

  
Jihoon was at a loss for words. Mutely, he bowed politely before brushing past him.

 

  
When Jihoon got to his math class, he was still in a daze as Mingyu pulled him into his chair and asked why Seungcheol had stopped by looking for him.

  
“He had to give me this,” Jihoon said, finally looking at the present given to him. It was a pack of gummy vitamins with an obnoxious pink bow on top. A winky face had been drawn on the side and Jihoon repressed a cringe.

  
“Really? Wow. Seungcheol seems to be really interested in you,” Mingyu said, though he didn’t look like he thought that was a good thing. “You need to be careful. The initial backlash has finally started to slow but if Seungcheol keeps pursuing you, you may get into a lot of trouble.”

  
Jihoon sighed, stuffing the bottle of vitamins into his backpack and pulling out his notes. He stayed silent as the teacher began to teach, staring blankly at his books. He knew he was probably thinking about it too much, Seungcheol had given him presents before to try to antagonize the student body, but after the conversation with him in the performing arts center… He had seen farther below the surface than the flirty and obnoxious Golden Boy that strode around the school like he owned the place.

  
It almost scared him because he had liked that side of Seungcheol.

  
Could Seungcheol really like him?

 

  
The door closed quietly behind Jihoon and Choi Seungcheol turned to the remaining person in the room.

  
Kwon Soonyoung was staring at him with thinly veiled anger in his gaze. Seungcheol cocked an eyebrow in interest, leaning up against a nearby desk. “Nice to see you back, Kwon,” Seungcheol said languidly. “You’ll be coming to dinner this weekend, won’t you?”

  
Soonyoung looked undisturbed, but from knowing the other since their childhood Seungcheol could pick up on the tense form of his shoulders and the slightly narrowed gaze that he was furious. Very interesting.

  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Soonyoung said through clenched teeth.

  
Seungcheol let a pleased smile slide onto his face. “Fantastic. Now I know we have an agreement between the two of us, don’t we?” He leaned forward, just to antagonize the other a bit. “I’d like to make it clear. Lee Jihoon is mine.”

  
Soonyoung visibly tensed up. “... What game are you playing, Choi?” He snarled.

  
It was Seungcheol that laughed. “I could ask you the same thing,” he said slyly. “I don’t know what ‘troubled past’ you have with Jihoon, but you really need to learn to hide your emotions better. I’m sure your father wouldn’t be happy with how you’re acting... Trailing after a Bronze when you’re engaged.”

  
Before he could continue Soonyoung grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The anger was clear in his gaze now and his hands were shaking. “You don’t know anything, Choi Seungcheol,” Soonyoung growled, shaking him harshly.

  
But Seungcheol just continued to smile. He half hoped the other would punch him, he had wanted to punch Kwon Soonyoung in his pretty face for years. “Maybe I don’t. But you’re not on vacation anymore. You’re at Pledis now, right in the middle of the jungle. And you may be a Golden Boy but you’re not at the top of the food chain.”

  
There was a long stretch of silence, the two glaring at each other heatedly. Soonyoung’s grip tightened on his collar. “Stay away from Lee Jihoon,” he finally said, voice icy cold. “It’s my final warning.”

  
“I think you seem to be forgetting something,” Seungcheol said, and wrenched his shirt out of Soonyoung’s grip. He straightened his clothing, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

  
“I always get what I want.”

 

 


	13. A Choice

 

 

Jihoon spent the rest of the day in a daze. He should have been paying attention in class but his mind kept going back to that morning. He couldn’t focus at all and he was beginning to wonder if he should just go back to his room instead of suffering through classes.

  
It had been a couple of days since Soonyoung’s engagement had been announced but Jihoon was still having trouble adjusting. Hoshi’s face was all over the news, the country going wild at one of the richest bachelors tying the knot and two of the biggest rival companies joining together. It was difficult to adjust to the wealth that a Golden Boy was. Jihoon always expected Soonyoung to walk in with neon colored running gear, but instead he always strode into class wearing the most pristine uniform with every brown hair in place and face stoic and serious.

  
Each time Jihoon saw Soonyoung his heart hurt. Outside of class the boy continued to pretend he didn’t exist, barely talking to anyone other than Seokmin and studying seriously during classes. Jihoon would pass him every once and awhile on his way to the Performing Arts Center to practice music, but not once did Soonyoung acknowledge his existence.

  
And then Soonyoung had gone and given him that sad, longing look that morning in class. Almost like he was apologetic. The closest he had gotten to Hoshi. But then he was gone. Jihoon knew it wouldn’t last.

  
Because he wasn’t Hoshi. He was Kwon Soonyoung.

  
Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jihoon dropped his head onto his desk. Hansol, who was studiously doodling on his notebook while they were supposed to be studying, jumped nearly a foot.

  
“Jihoon, are you okay…?” Hansol asked gently, reaching out to rub him on the shoulder.

  
Jihoon just groaned into the desk.

  
“I’ll take that as a no…” Hansol said, resuming his shoulder rubbing. “You’ve been pretty down lately,” he commented. “What’s going on? Are people still bothering you?”

  
Jihoon turned his head, so he was staring at Hansol with his cheek pressed against the desk. “No, that’s not it…” Not entirely true, the bullying had decreased but they were still there. However poor Hansol didn’t need to know that.

  
“Is it Kwon Soonyoung?”

  
Jihoon shot up, once again scaring Hansol who retracted his hand. “What? What are you talking about?”

  
Hansol’s eyes were wide and he lifted his hands hesitantly. “I’m not sure… It’s just you seemed really sad the day the news about his engagement came out.” And then he leaned forward, glancing around to see if anyone was listening. “And I see him staring at you a lot in the cafeteria.”

  
He hadn’t realized Hansol was so observant. He wondered if Hansol had caught him glancing at Soonyoung as well. “No. Absolutely nothing going on with Kwon Soonyoung,” Jihoon scowled.

  
Hansol nodded, though he didn’t look convinced. “Ah, okay then… Is it Choi Seungcheol then? He’s been following you around a lot as well. I heard he came looking for you this morning.”

  
Jihoon gaped. He really had to give the kid some credit. “No, it’s not Seungcheol either,” he said with a sigh.

  
“Alright then… If you need anything, just let me know,” Hansol said with a smile. Jihoon nodded and pat him affectionately on the shoulder in thanks.

  
Leaning back onto his desk to try attempt to do some work, Jihoon fell into thought again. Choi Seungcheol was another problem. After meeting him in the piano room, Seungcheol had begun acting friendlier toward him. If he was around he would walk Jihoon to all his classes, offering him gifts ranging from candy to jewelry (most of which Jihoon refused outright).

  
Before Jihoon had been sure Seungcheol’s flirting had just been to attract attention from the student body, but now Jihoon wasn’t so sure. There were no more flashy proposals, no more giant teddy bears or big bouquets of flowers. Seungcheol seemed to be truly interested in getting to know Jihoon, always asking him how his classes were and about his home life and music. It was almost like they were friends.

  
Still, Jihoon wasn’t sure he could trust him. He was still a Golden Boy.

  
Remember Jihoon, just get through these two school years and then you’re off to college and never have to meet any of them ever again.

  
However when Jihoon glanced over at Hansol who was drawing an intricate robot onto his music theory pages he couldn’t help but smile. And then he thought of Wonwoo who had shoved a cup of coffee into his hands that morning in class with the reasoning of ‘you look like shit’, and Mingyu who had let him copy his notes. Maybe he’d make a couple of exceptions.

 

  
“See you tonight at Choir practice Jihoon!” Hansol waved, heading toward his next class. Jihoon nodded his head in return before putting his head sets back on so he could listen to music until his next class.

  
He was trying to come up with some piano chords when his headphones were suddenly yanked off his head, jerking his neck, and his papers were thrown to the ground.

  
Jihoon looked up in surprise, rubbing at where his hair had been pulled. A group of five girls were standing in front of him, Silvers and Golds that he had recognized from his class.

  
“Stop hanging around Choi Seungcheol,” the short haired girl snapped, a Silver named Jungyeon.

  
“Don’t you know he’s a Gold?” Sana said, a transfer Gold student by Japan. “You’re just a Bronze. You’re beneath him. You’re just tarnishing his reputation by being anywhere near him. If you knew better you would just leave him alone.”

  
Jihoon scowled, clenching his fists on the table. “I don’t want Choi Seungcheol to be hanging around me,” he finally snapped. He was fed up of all these people calling him a worthless Bronze. He knew that money didn’t equate to someone’s worth, but with it continuously shoved into his face it was beginning to get hard to ignore. “Why don’t you go tell him to stop bothering me if you’re so jealous?”

  
A gasp went out across the room. The girls looked scandalized. “Jealous? Why would I, a Gold, be jealous of someone like you?” Sana stepped forward, face burning red and pushed her finger against his forehead. “You are no one. And I would appreciate it-”

  
“I would appreciate it if you stopped talking for a moment, Minatozaki Sana.”

  
Murmurs broke out into the classroom. Choi Seungcheol had walked into the room and came to a stop in front of Jihoon’s desk. He was trying to smirk with his usual charm, but there was an annoyed look in his eyes and a bite to his tone. He reached out and removed Sana’s hand from Jihoon’s face, pulling her away.

  
The group of girls were staring at him, shellshocked. “Seungcheol, I can explain,” Sana said quickly, “It’s just, this Bronze is hurting your reputation. Do you know what the students have been saying? That you’ve been seduced by a Bronze!”

  
Jihoon wasn’t sure if he was shocked, disgusted or both. He had seduced Seungcheol? He wasn’t sure there was a rumor that was more wrong.

  
Sana was sliding up to Seungcheol’s side, trying to loop her arm around his. “But I know that’s not true. It’s just that you’re too nice to say anything, so I thought I should do it for you-”

  
Seungcheol easily slid out of her grip, reaching down to pick up Jihoon’s headphone and his piano sheets. He handed them back to Jihoon before reaching out and cradling Sana’s face with one hand. He smiled, lopsided but amused. “Next time, don’t think.”

  
He dropped his hand, turning back to Jihoon who was openly gaping at them. He winked cheekily at him before moving to the seat directly behind his. He threw his backpack onto the ground and leaned back in his chair.

  
The class broke into gossip, everyone craning to get a better look. Sana looked completely stunned while the other girls grabbed her and pulled her back to her chair.

  
“Hey Jihoon.” Jihoon jumped when a pencil poked him in the shoulder. He spun around, mind whirling and not quite able to comprehend what had just happened.

  
Seungcheol was smiling at him, black hair messy and dimple showing. “I brought this for you,” he said. He procured a single rose from his pocket and held it out.

  
Now Jihoon was openly gaping and speechless. He glanced around as the class stared at them, their whispering intensifying. “Seungcheol-”

  
“No need to thank me,” Seungcheol laughed. He reached out and ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “You’re cute face is thanks enough for me.”

  
Jihoon slapped his hand away, face burning. “Seungcheol, what are you doing?” He hissed. “Everyone’s watching.”

  
Seungcheol waved his hand, as if the other classmates would just disappear at will. “What, you don’t like it?”

  
Jihoon was frowning at him now, unsure if he should take the gift. “Why are you doing this? You don’t like me.”

  
Seungcheol cocked an eyebrow, a thin smile settling on his lips. “And who said that? I never said that. I actually find you quite interesting.” And then his smile shifted a bit, his tone turning irritated and a little less nice. “What, would you rather have Kwon Soonyoung?”

  
Jihoon’s eyes went wide. No one was supposed to know about his relationship with Kwon Soonyoung. He shifted away, unsure of what to say. No one was close enough to hear them and Jihoon wanted to keep it that wy. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  
Seungcheol’s grin was crooked. “You’re really opposed to me? What does Kwon Soonyoung have that I don’t?” He leaned forward, pressing the rose into Jihoon’s hand. “Think about it kitten. Who’s the one that broke your heart?”

  
Before Jihoon could respond, Seungcheol stood up, chair scraping.

  
“Today’s class wasn’t as interesting as I thought it was going to be. I’m out,” he said, grabbing his bag. He made for the door but paused, glancing over at Jihoon one last time.

  
“Think about it, Lee Jihoon. Eventually, you’re going to have to make a choice. Me or him.”

 

  
“Lee Jihoon!”

  
Before Jihoon could even be surprised by his name being hissed in his ear, hands were grabbing at his shirt and yanked him into a booth in the cafeteria. Thankfully he hadn’t had any food in his hands otherwise they would have been all over him and the occupants.

  
Mingyu was trying to shush him, still grabbing onto his shirt, while Wonwoo had his hand over his face and was trying to look like they didn’t exist.

  
“What the hell Mingyu?” Jihoon whispered, pulling himself out of his grip and straightening his shirt. He was having quite enough of being manhandled lately. “What was that for?”

  
“Why can’t you stay out of trouble for one day?” Mingyu half whispered half yelled. He wasn’t doing very well at the ‘quiet thing’.

  
Jihoon huffed, looking annoyed. “It’s not like I go looking for trouble! It’s Seungcheol’s fault.”

  
“Did Seungcheol really confess to you today?” Wonwoo asked, taking a sip of his drink.

  
Jihoon’s mind wandered back to his conversation with Seungcheol only a few hours ago. He was still reeling, he didn’t know how he had found out about his relationship with Kwon Soonyoung. “I don't know. I couldn’t tell if it was serious or not.”

  
“From what I heard it was serious,” Wonwoo said curiously. “Seungcheol’s confessions are usually very extravagant, so since it was more tame I would say he was being very serious.”

  
Mingyu groaned out loud, falling onto the table dramatically. “We’re doomed. Jeonghan’s going to kill us one by one, revive us, and then kill us again.”

  
Wonwoo and Jihoon simultaneously rolled their eyes.

  
“It didn’t seem like a confession,” Jihoon said, feeling his face flushing against his will. He was glad they were in a booth and it was slightly dark.

  
“I heard he asked you to choose between him and someone else.” Wonwoo pointed out.

  
“Someone else?” Mingyu gasped, looking at him. “Are you dating someone else?”

  
“No!” Jihoon said, but his response was too quick and the other two exchanged glances. “No, really. I’m not in a relationship or anything and I don’t like anyone else. Seungcheol was just being dramatic.”

  
The two didn’t look convinced, but Wonwoo let it drop. “Whatever you say…”

  
Glad that his friends weren’t too nosy, Jihoon sighed and leaned on the table, reaching over to take some of his friends fries.

  
“I’m getting really sick of the food here,” Jihoon said, picking at their trays. The food at the cafeteria was beyond nice, but it felt like going out to eat everyday and he was starting to get sick of the richness in every dish.

  
“Why don’t you come over to my dorm this weekend and I’ll cook?” Mingyu offered, eyes lighting up. His parents were both five star chefs and cooking ran in the family. “I can make us a great dinner! Whatever you want. Traditional Korean food, western…”

  
Jihoon smiled apologetically at him. “I’m sorry Mingyu. I’ll have to take a raincheck. I’m actually waiting for confirmation from my mom to go home this weekend.”

  
Mingyu deflated, but he still smiled. “Well that’s nice. I hope you have a good time.” He then turned to Wonwoo, reaching over to punch his friend in the arm. “Looks like it’s just you and me, Wonwoo!”

  
Wonwoo glanced up from where he was languidly stirring his drink. He looked apologetic. “I’m sorry Mingyu, I can’t. I have a… Group dinner this weekend.”

  
Mingyu tipped his head, confused, before realization dawned on him and his face fell. He nodded solemnly, putting his head down to stir his food. Wonwoo looked unsure of what to say, stirring his drink but continuing to glance in Mingyu’s direction.

  
Jihoon didn’t understand, clearly missing out on something, but he guessed it was just something the other two needed to work on. “Well I hope you have a nice dinner this weekend, Wonwoo,” Jihoon offered before clapping Mingyu on the back. “We’ll just have to reschedule dinner so I can see if you’re really a genius chef or not, okay?” He smiled and Mingyu gave him a short smile in return. “I’m not really hungry so I’m going to head out.”

  
The two nodded to him, waving as Jihoon removed himself from the booth.

  
“Jihoon.” Jihoon glanced over at them and Wonwoo was smiling, but he looked worried. “Be careful of the Golden Boys. They’ve taken an interest in you and I’m not sure even I’ll be able to protect you.”

  
But Jihoon merely smiled kindly in return. Really, these were friends he never thought he would meet. He was incredibly thankful. “I will,” he reassured. “Hopefully you won’t have to soon.”

 

  
Stepping into the Performing Arts Center and not heading toward his special individual music room was a change for Jihoon. He had never explored the building and it turned out to be bigger than he had thought. He still hadn’t been in the main performance hall but he always saw Soonyoung coming out of that part so he avoided it as much as he could. Choir practice was on the second floor, in a big classroom at the edge of the hall.

  
There was a low chatter as he walked inside. Jihoon immediately spotted Hansol who was listening to something on his phone. Really, Hansol was the only reason he was there. Jihoon didn’t usually sing in front of others and he kept his musical talents to himself. Maybe for once it would be fun to do a hobby for himself.

  
“Jihoon, you came!” Hansol said brightly, pulling his earphones out and lighting up. Jihoon smiled and pat him on the head, taking a seat beside him. Hansol leaned over toward him, “Honestly, I wasn’t sure you would come.”

  
Jihoon raised his eyebrows. “Really? Why?”

  
Hansol just shrugged, putting his things away. “Since I kind of dragged you into it and I know you didn’t want to come.”

  
Jihoon smiled softly and ruffled the younger boy’s hair. “Well, you kind of did. But I’m glad you did. I haven’t sung in a while and it’s nice to be doing something for fun.”

  
Hansol brightened. “You seem a little happier. I’m glad.”

  
“Oh, is that my dear Leonardo Dicaprio?”

  
The two boys glanced up as Boo Seungkwan, a Silver, slid into view. Jihoon belatedly remembered that he was the vice president of the club, so there would be more interaction with the boy than Jihoon would have preferred.

  
“Oh, hello,” Hansol said, looking as surprised as he always did whenever Seungkwan was within a five mile radius.

  
“I’m glad you came to Choir! We’re going to have such a great year. When are you going to rap for us, handsome?” Seungkwan said, taking a seat near them and staring at him dreamily.

  
Hansol looked so stunned that Jihoon couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Seungkwan sure was straight forward. “Um, I’m not sure. That’s kind of out of the blue…”

  
“Well, take your time, Hansol. We have all year,” Seungkwan smiled, batting his eyelashes. Hansol just looked lost.

  
Jihoon was having difficulty containing his laughter that Seungkwan finally spotted him. “Oh, and it looks like Lee Jihoon has joined you again!” He said, though this time he seemed more interested. “I’ve been hearing a lot of things about you. Choi Seungcheol has taken quite a fancy in you.” He leaned forward, taking a good look at the boy. “Though I wonder why. What is it about you that has captured the Golden Boy’s heart?”

  
At that Jihoon did laugh. “If only I knew, then I wouldn’t do it anymore.”

  
Seungkwan looked confused, furrowing his eyebrows. “Why not? Being pursued by a Golden Boy is practically a gift. They’re the richest students in the school. If only Choi Seungcheol was flirting with me.”

  
Jihoon chuckled, looking exasperated. “Take him. Please.”

  
Seungkwan was shaking his head. “I just don’t understand. It’s Choi Seungcheol.”

  
“Trust me, the Golden Boys are more trouble than I need.” Jihoon said, frowning. He understood the allure of their wealth, but other than that they had been nothing but trouble.

  
“Boys? As in pleural?” Seungkwan asked, perking up. Jihoon mentally cursed his mouth, Seungkwan didn’t look like someone who could keep a secret.

  
“I did hear Seungcheol asking you to make a choice. Between him and someone else. Is that other person a Golden Boy?” When Jihoon was too late with a lie, Seungkwan gasped, leaning across the desk. “Seriously? My god, what did you do in your last life to get such luck and how do I do it?”

  
“I probably killed Ghandi or something,” Jihoon mumbled.

  
But Seungkwan wasn’t even listening, too invested in the newest gossip. “Who was it then? It couldn’t be Jeonghan. He absolutely loathes you. Or maybe that’s the allure? And I would never believe it’s Joshua. He’s too straight laced for any drama such as that.” Realization dawned on Seungkwan’s face and Jihoon suddenly regretted coming to choir.

  
“Is it Kwon Soonyoung?” Seungkwan gasped, mouth agape like a fish.

  
“No,” Jihoon said quickly, shutting him down, but Seungkwan just shook his head.

  
“There’s no one else. It has to be Kwon Soonyoung.” The brown haired boy didn’t look like he could believe it. He leaned back in his chair, looking faint. “Kwon Soonyoung and Choi Seungcheol fighting over you… What a dream.”

  
Jihoon was tempted to say ‘you try it then’, but he knew it would only fuel the other so he kept his mouth shut. It definitely didn’t feel like a dream.

  
“They’re not fighting over me. It’s not Kwon Soonyoung,” Jihoon said, trying to quell the rumors before they caught on fire.

  
Seungkwan merely cocked an eyebrow, sitting up again to get a good look at Jihoon. “You’d better hope not. Because those two have had a long standing rivalry since they were kids.”

  
“Rivalry?” Hansol asked, breaking in. He looked concerned.

  
“Yeah, those two have been compared to each other ever since they were children. Who’s richer, who’s smarter, who’s better at sports… Those two couldn’t do anything without being pitted against each other. As much of a dream it would be to be chased after by both of them… I don’t think anyone would survive.”

  
Seungkwan locked his gaze onto Jihoon, whose mind was whirling with this new information. No wonder neither of them seemed to like each other. They had been at each other's throats for years.

  
“Sooner or later you’re going to have to make a choice, Lee Jihoon.

  
“Kwon Soonyoung or Choi Seungcheol?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a new chapter! I hope you like it! ^^ Thank you for your support!
> 
> Let me know what you think at my twitter @seeyousoonhoon


	14. Extra Chapter 02. A Gold's Gathering

 

“Young master, we have arrived at the Yoon residence.”

  
“Ah, wonderful Butler Kim. You may now drive us back to the hotel since we have successfully graced them with my presence. If we drive quick I can make it for the latest episode of my favorite drama.”

  
“We both know your mother would be very disappointed if she heard that you did not attend your monthly gathering with the other boys.”

  
“Quite true, my mother would be very disheartened. It may even be bad for her health! But between us, we could avoid such a thing if we kept this a secret between us two. No need to worry her old heart.”

  
“Sir…”

  
“No need to say anything else. I can see we’ve come to an agreement. Why don’t you even take a break and sit in the passenger seat since I know you work so hard, and I can drive us back.”

  
“Wonwoo,” Butler Kim said as he turned around in the driver's seat, forcing a smile but looking exasperated. “Please. You’re going to be late. Think about your manners.”

  
Jeon Wonwoo suppressed a groan, slouching in the back seat of the car like a child being punished, which he basically was. “We’re going to visit Yoon Jeonghan. I don’t think it’s my manners you should be worried about.”

  
Unfortunately, no matter how much Wonwoo whined and complained there was no getting out of tonight's dinner. Every month Yoon Jeonghan set up a dinner at his mansion for the Golden Boys to ‘reconnect’ and ‘bond’, even though they saw each other every day at school. Wonwoo would have stopped going long ago, but somehow through Jeonghan’s charm and wit he had convinced their parents that this was a great experience for their son, and thus his mother would have flown across the country and killed him herself if she found out he was skipping the gatherings.

  
It had become more of a habit of complaining and attempting to get out of the event than actually trying to because no one scared Wonwoo more than his mother. Only in his dreams would he ever win.

  
After much unnecessary time wasting, Wonwoo finally dragged himself out of the car and towards the building. The Yoon Residence was just as extravagant as Jeonghan was, and it was clear where he got his elitist attitude from. He lived in a huge mansion in Seoul that over a massive outdoor swimming pool and private tennis court. Large white pillars with stone walkways and intricately cut hedges were spread out across the vast land. And the inside furnishing was ll clean cut white marble flooring, tall ceilings with overhead lighting and large windows. To the Yoon’s, a mansion was synonymous to a castle.

  
“Welcome, sir Jeon. Please, let me take your jacket and escort you to the dining room.” One of their butler’s said, sliding up to him and taking his jacket and bag.

  
The entrance to the house was framed with huge pictures of the Yoon family and it always made Wonwoo uncomfortable to be surrounded by six Jeonghan’s all staring at him at one. At least he got some pleasure of wiping his wet shoes on the expensive hallway rug.

  
“Which dining room is it today,” Wonwoo asked, following the man through the winding hallways of the mansion. Really, Jeonghan was an only child and his parents were often traveling for their fashion shows, so there wasn’t any need for a family of three to have such an enormous house.

  
“Dining room three today, sir.”

  
The butler opened the door and held it open for him. Wonwoo took a deep breath to mutely pray for his sanity before he stepped into the room. The occupants of the room all stopped in their conversation to turn to him.

  
“Oh my, it’s Wonwoo! Come sit down dear, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen you.” Mrs. Yoon said, a youthful and impeccably dressed woman.

  
“Hello, thank you for having me,” Wonwoo said politely, bowing to Jeonghan’s parents who were eating at the head of the table. On either side of them was Jeonghan, who was smirking in his direction, and Seungcheol who was picking at his steak.

  
He took a seat across from Joshua, who smiled kindly at him and offered him a drink.

  
“Of course, young man. It’s nice seeing you. How is school going?” Mr. Yoon asked, sipping at expensive wine out of an even more expensive wine glass. Jeonghan’s parents were very different from his own. His parents were around the same age, but they always seemed older, probably due to the stress and seriousness of their jobs. Wonwoo hadn’t seen them in anything but pants suit in months but the Yoon’s dressed in pieces from their own clothing line, modern and chic and forward fashion.

  
“School’s going very well, thank you,” Wonwoo said as the butlers served him his first course. At least the food was always good.

  
“Have you been thinking about college’s, these days?” Mr. Yoon continued. “There are some amazing law schools in Seoul, but that doesn’t mean you can’t look around in other countries. Overseas has some great programs as well, and it helps that you’re fluent in a number of languages.”

  
“What type of law were you looking into, Wonwoo dear?” Mrs. Yoon asked, waving a heavily bejeweled hand that had bracelets and rings adorning it. “Are you looking into prosecution like your parents?”

  
“Actually, I’ve been thinking about civil law,” Wonwoo replied.

  
The atmosphere dropped. Mr. and Mrs. Yoon glanced at each other in confusion and disdain, while Jeonghan shot him an irritated glare. A thinly concealed smile spread across Wonwoo’s face, “Just kidding,” he joked and the table chuckled awkwardly with him. He had to control himself to keep the eye roll off of his features.

  
“That’s good then, dear. Becoming a prosecutor seems like a much better occupation for you. I’m sure you already have a spot in your parents law firm as well,” Mrs. Yoon hastily added.

  
“Of course,” Wonwoo replied mildly.

  
Mr. Yoon quickly changed the subject, asking the other boys about their schooling. Jeonghan continued to give him warning glares but Wonwoo elected to ignore him and instead focused on the steak he was given. If he couldn’t enjoy good conversation he may as well enjoy the food.

  
Joshua was still first place in his year, though there was no surprise there. It was well known that he was the smartest in his class, and possibly the smartest student to have gone to Pledis in a long time. It seemed he was visiting colleges in Seoul and his plan of becoming a surgeon was still going strong. He was shadowing doctors in his free time when he didn’t have Student Council President duties.

  
Seungcheol was… Well, Seungcheol. He dodged the questions about school and his grades and chose to talk about how their basketball team was going to be going to the finals in their league championship. Wonwoo knew for a fact Seungcheol was smart, but the older just didn’t care for school and spent more time sleeping than actually attending class. It didn’t matter anyway, Seungcheol could buy his way into any school he wanted.

  
The parents didn’t mention anything about Jeonghan’s plans, partially because they already knew being his parents and all, but also probably because Jeonghan’s grades weren’t spectacular and regardless of being a senior the older boy hadn’t been planning about college at all.

  
Wonwoo was busy contemplating how much steak he could eat in one sitting when the doors to the dining room opened and the butler ushered in another guest.

  
It was Kwon Soonyoung. Wonwoo hadn’t gotten a good look at him since he had returned from the summer. The last Golden Boy had his newly dyed brown hair pushed neatly off his forehead, and his thin body was dressed in an appropriate navy blue suit with expensive shoes and a watch to match. He looked amazing, but up close Wonwoo could see there was exhaustion and fatigue pulling at his features, and a defeated feel to his gaze. He bowed politely as the Yoons fawned over him, returning a soft but tired smile.

  
“My darling Soonyoung, we haven’t seen you in ages!” Mrs. Yoon said fondly, motioning for him to take a seat beside Joshua.

  
“Yes, my boy. How is your father doing? Your branches in Japan have been booming these days!”

  
Soonyoung smiled politely as he fell into the chair, the butlers immediately setting him up for dinner. “My father is doing quite well, he’s been busy managing the companies. He’s been expanding the business in Japan and further refining the main branch in Seoul. Unfortunately not a lot of time for anything but paperwork and business meetings.”

  
“That’s too bad, hopefully we can have a good game of golf soon! We were just talking about school plans. Of course, you and Wonwoo have another year left, but have you been thinking of your future?” Mr. Yoon said it in a way that implied thinking of anything else was ludicrous.

  
Soonyoung dipped his head. “Of course, Mr. Yoon. I’ve been beginning to look at schools, but my father has offered me an intern position over the summer.”

  
Mr. Yoon clapped his hands. “Fantastic, my boy. You seem to have your future all set out for you.”

  
A sly smile appeared on her face and Mrs. Yoon turned teasing. “And honey, we were so stunned when we go the news in the mail,” she nudged her husband. “You’ve really grown up into a dashing young man. When will you be holding the wedding?”

  
Wonwoo had known the engagement would come up during the conversation, it was all over the news and the Yoon’s loved gossip, but he hadn’t expected Kwon Soonyoung to freeze up in response. The boy’s hands stilled, shoulders turning tense, and he had cast a wary glance in Wonwoo’s direction when he thought he wasn’t looking. Curious. With the way Soonyoung had been acting during school he would have thought the other would be excited about the engagement. It was a huge gain for Kwon Industries to be partnering with Lee Enterprises.

  
“We’ve decided to wait on the wedding, until after we’ve both graduated from high school,” Soonyoung said, voice strangely tight.

  
The Yoon’s didn’t seem to notice the awkward atmosphere, continuing to barage the boy with questions. “Oh, but that’s such a long time! Well, at least it will give you time to get to know her better. You’ve found an amazing girl; Lee Sowon is the only daughter of Lee Enterprises, and quite a smart girl at that. We’ve had her model for our brand before. How did you two happen to meet?”

  
“Yes, how did you two meet?” It was surprisingly Seungcheol that jumped in. The older boy was sprawled out in his chair, pointing a fork in his direction with a strangely intense gaze.

  
Soonyoung shifted uncomfortably, though he cast a glare in Seungcheol’s direction when no one was looking. “We met while we were both vacationing near Busan over the summer. We became close quite naturally.”

  
“Lovely, such a romantic story. Love at first sight I’ve heard, am I correct?” Mrs. Yoon asked, staring dreamily as if she was already creating their wedding attire in her mind. Wonwoo could see Seungcheol roll his eyes visibly.

  
He wasn’t quite sure why Seungcheol seemed so invested in Soonyoung’s engagement. Maybe because the Lee Enterprise was such a huge company and Seungcheol would have preferred them to be partnering with the Diamond chain. But Seungcheol had never been interested in business affairs, and had never shown interest in Lee Sowon...

  
When Soonyoung smiled, there was a bitterness to the upturn of his lips that Wonwoo didn’t quite understand. “Of course,” he murmured quietly, picking at his food. “Love at first sight.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have had a lovely holiday and a happy new years! Thank you for your patience and sorry about the long wait! Here is an insight into some of the Golden Boys lives... They don't have it as easy as others may think.
> 
> If anyone is interested, I've started another story (god another one I know...) inspired by Studio Ghibli and Howl's Moving Castle. It is called the House of Wanderers! If you're interested please check it out ^^
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! Your comments mean a lot to me! <3


	15. Wishful Dreaming

 

 

Weekends at the restaurant were always busy. Going home for the weekend meant Jihoon spent more time serving customers than relaxing in his room, but he hadn’t really expected anything less. Saturday evening and  _ Very Nice _ was bustling with customers during the rush hour. The building his mother owned was small, but it had large windows that overlooked Busan’s beautiful beach view, and had a homely and relaxed feel. Wooden tables with grilling stations had colorful fish painted on the surfaces and ocean themed decorations covered the walls. Even though their tiny store was dwarfed in comparison to the larger chains on the boulevard, it was the fresh and well-made food that attracted their customers and kept them coming. Their vegetables and fish were bought fresh from local markets and even though his mother was a self-taught cook her skills were on par with the more well-known chefs around the area.

The sun had disappeared below the sea by the time the rush hour ended and Jihoon finally got a chance to take a break. His work shirt was sticking to his back from the heat and the stain he had acquired from dropping hot soup had thankfully missed his new jeans and landed on his already dirty apron.

However, Jihoon didn’t mind how busy it had been. The busy work helped keep his mind off the events at school.

Jihoon slipped behind the front desk and grabbed a towel off the rack, wiping sweat from his face. Only a few stragglers were left finishing their meals. “Thanks for staying late, Umji.”

Since Jihoon had left for school his mother had hired an extra part timer, an energetic freshman by the name of Umji.  “You better pay me extra for the hours,” the short girl said, round face puffing into a pout. She viciously washed the dishes, stacking them up efficiently but ending up with more water on the floor than in the sink. “I still have homework I need to finish.”

Jihoon chuckled and handed the girl a towel. “Then go home and do your schoolwork. I’ll finish up here.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “Are you still going to give me extra pay?”

“Only if you finish your homework.”

A grin slipped onto her face and she playfully punched Jihoon in the arm. “You’re the best! Let me get my coat.” She disappeared into the back room, stopping to say goodbye to Jihoon’s mother who was in the kitchen. “Goodbye ma’am! Have a nice night!”

“Thanks for your help Umji! Take some soup and rice home for dinner,” his mother called through the window. Jihoon slipped on gloves and started on the rest of the dishes while Umji rushed towards the refrigerator to take home leftovers.

The doorbell rang and he heard Umji gasp out loud. “Oh my god, Jihoon!” She hissed, surprising him by grabbing his sleeve and shaking him. “Look who just walked in!”

Jihoon turned towards the door, drying his hands on a towel. When he saw who had walked through the door he froze. He felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over his head and he was suddenly thrown back into Pledis High.

Walking through the door was Lee Sowon. Every rumor about her didn’t even match up to how beautiful she was in person. He could see why she was so popular. Tall and thin like a model, she had long brown hair that curled perfectly at the ends, a dewy complexion and large, soft doe eyes. Even in a simple white t-shirt and designer jeans she caught eyes as she walked through the door. Even if one didn’t know who she was they could tell from the way she walked that she came from money.

“She’s so pretty,” Umji whispered, peeking over the counter. “And she’s tall too! Do you think she’s a model?”

“She is,” Jihoon said without thinking, his mind reeling. Why was Sowon in Busan? And why would she come to their restaurant?

Umji glanced at him in confusion. “Do you know her?”

“She goes to my school.” Sowon was standing in the doorway looking a bit lost. Jihoon knew he should go serve her, but he was frozen in his spot. After everything he did to come home for vacation it seemed like he couldn’t escape from Pledis.

“You mean Pledis High?” Umji gasped and leaned over the counter to get a better look. She whistled. “No wonder. She must be rich.” She shoved him suddenly and Jihoon stumbled in shock. “Aren’t you going to say hi if you know her?” She grinned and skipped towards the door, ignoring Jihoon’s flabbergasted gaze. “See you tomorrow, thanks for the food!”

Once she passed the door she smiled brightly at Sowon and chirped, “Just take a seat anywhere, dear! Jihoon’s going to serve you.” She waved cheekily in his direction before skipping out of the door.

Jihoon had to remind himself that he wasn’t at Pledis. This was his territory, not hers. Even though he knew he shouldn’t be scared or worried, it felt like a predator had just walked into his home. Steeling himself for the encounter, Jihoon put his apron back on and moved carefully towards her table. Even in her plain clothes he looked like a bum in comparison in his stained work attire. 

 

Sowon had taken a seat near the table, looking like a model right out of a photoshoot. Once he had gotten closer, recognition lit up in her eyes. “Don’t I know you?” She asked, tipping her head to the side. “You go to Pledis, don’t you? Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon tried not to grimace and forced a smile onto his face. “Yeah, I’m a junior. I transferred this year.”

She smiled kindly. He wasn’t expecting her niceness but he had heard she was incredibly polite and proper. “Lee Sowon, senior. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Really,” Jihoon said, unable to keep his voice from falling flat. He could only imagine what she had heard. He braced himself for the taunts.

But she just nodded pityingly. “Jeonghan’s got it out for you, doesn’t he? He’s quite tje handful…”

Jihoon wasn’t sure how to respond so he chuckled awkwardly. Hasty to change the conversation he motioned toward the menu. “What can I get for you?”

“I haven’t come here before, so what would you suggest?” Her smile was genuine but Jihoon couldn’t shake the feeling of wariness. She had been nothing but polite but this was still Lee Sowon.

The girl that was engaged to Kwon Soonyoung.

“Our seafood stew is the best on the block,” Jihoon said, voice taut.

“I’ll take two servings to go then, please.”

Jihoon wasn’t quite sure how he found himself sitting across from Lee Sowon but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he would have expected it to be. After he had put in her order, he couldn’t help but feel bad as she waited by herself. So he had brought over some side dishes while she waited and somehow they ended up in a conversation and he had gradually joined her at the table without realizing it.

 

He had to make sure he didn’t get too comfortable. She was still a Gold, and Golds were not to be trusted.

“So you work here part time?” Sowon asked, using chopsticks to eat bits of kimchi.

“Oh, right. In my free time.” He had to remind himself who he was talking to. He didn’t want to tell her about his mother’s occupation in case she told everyone that his mother owned a small restaurant. As a Bronze it would surely connect that he was a scholarship student. As much as he didn’t want to follow Soonyoung’s words, he knew the other’s advice was probably smart.   

“That must be nice,” she said, almost wistfully. “I like cooking, but I only ever make food for myself,” she laughed. “At home we either eat out or have our chef cook for us.”

Jihoon nodded, trying not to show that he didn’t exactly suffer from the same troubles. “Why are you eating so late?” He asked, switching topics. It was well into the evening and most people, even those drinking, had gone home.

She shrugged and drank some of her water. “I’m used to eating late. My father always works late so I’m used to waiting for him to come home to eat. I’m only a business trip right now with him and it’s my first time in Busan.”

Even though Jihoon’s own mother was busy with the store, she made sure to have them eat together while he was in town. It helped them feel a little less distant. “Do you like it so far? Around these parts, it’s pretty small but we’ve got quite a view.”

“You sure do!” Sowon exclaimed, clasping her hands together and looking out onto the beach. “Honestly, I really love it here. I’ve lived in Seoul my whole life, but it’s always busy. Everyone’s always running to get somewhere. But here… It’s like the part of the adventure is getting to where you’re going. No one’s in a rush to arrive because then they’d miss out on everything around them. It’s almost like a dream...”

Jihoon followed her gaze, staring at the water as it slowly lapped onto the beach before receding. The sight of the beach reminded him of when he had first met Hoshi. The days before school had been some of the best of his life, and had been so magically perfect that they had felt like a dream.

But then he had woken up and had to face reality.

“Here’s your food, my dear.” Jihoon jumped when the bagged food landed on the table.

Sowon smiled and bowed politely. “Thank you so much. I’d best get going then.” She stood and took her things, holding out her payment but Jihoon’s mother shook her head.

“I don’t charge any friends of Jihoon,” she refused. Sowon insisted but the older woman merely told her to come back and visit when she had time.

“Thanks for talking with me Jihoon, I’ll see you at school next week!” The taller girl waved before she swept from the restaurant as gracefully as she had come.

Once she was gone Jihoon’s mother turned toward him. “A friend from school?” She asked.

Jihoon wasn’t even sure what to say. “Something like that.”

She smiled sympathetically, as if understanding his dilemma. She reached over and ruffled his hair playfully. “Let’s pack up and go home, kid.”

“Have you been playing the piano at school at all?” Jihoon was sitting at the table writing in some notebooks while his mother was sipping tea and reading a book.

“No… I’ve been too busy. I should focus on school anyway. Music isn’t going to get me anywhere.”

She smiled sadly over at her son. She stood up and leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Everything gets better… But sometimes, you have to be the one to instigate the change instead of waiting for it to happen.” She laid down a couple pieces of sheet music next to him before leaving the room. “Never give up on your dreams Jihoon.”

“Jihoon… Jihoon… Lee Jihoon!”

Jihoon jumped at the sudden assault on his ears. He glared at Umji, who was scowling at him across the counter. “I’ve been waiting for the order for table three for five minutes! What is wrong with you? You’ve been day dreaming all day!”

Jihoon hastily grabbed the dishes, rushing past her. “Sorry Umji… I’ve just had a lot on my mind.” It seemed like even going to work wasn’t able to distract him enough. After talking to Sowon the day before he couldn’t seem to get his mind away from Soonyoung and Pledis. He had to go back tomorrow and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to return. Back to reality again.

She rolled her eyes and stared pointedly at him. “I’m going to take a break now… Do you think you’re going to be able to manage the store for fifteen minutes?” She asked suspiciously.

“Hey, brat, I’ve been doing this longer than you,” Jihoon countered.

A grin slipped onto her face. “Don’t burn down the building!”

Jihoon made to throw something at her but she dodged and disappeared into the back cackling. Rolling his eyes with a smile on his face Jihoon turned back to the restaurant, determined to clear his head.

He had finally gotten back into the rhythm of working, his body on autopilot so that he didn’t have time to think. He had just finished delivering an order for a large table when the door rang and a man walked through the door.

The sight made Jihoon pause. The man was a strange sight. He was older, dressed head to toe in a designer suit with fancy shoes and a watch to match. He had his white hair brushed back and underneath his sunglasses his gaze was stern and sharp. The man oozed confidence as he strode through the restaurant, gaining looks from the restaurant customers. He stood out starkly in contrast to the soft environment around him and seemed to command respect.

“I’d like two servings of seafood stew please,” the man said, voice deep and strong. With his outfit he didn’t seem to fit into the restaurant at all and Jihoon wondered why he had come to their store when there were many more wealthy restaurants available.

“Sure, please wait. It shouldn’t be long,” Jihoon bowed politely and the man nodded stiffly. He didn’t move to take a seat and Jihoon saw him observing the store like he was analyzing it. Curious, Jihoon had never seen him before.

Luckily, they had a batch of stew that was already ready so Jihoon didn’t need to wait long to finish the man’s order. He was glad because the guy was creeping him out a bit. He seemed entirely too interested in his mother’s store and Jihoon couldn’t help but be protective.

“Is the chef in tonight?”

The request was strange. Anyone who was a friend of his mother knew to just walk back and say hello, or use the back door. But Jihoon had never seen this man before and he didn’t quite trust him. He tried searching the man’s face for any clues but his expression was controlled and his eyes were stoic and didn’t reveal any answers.

“No, she’s at the market,” Jihoon lied, taking a quick glance behind him to make sure his mother was out of sight in the kitchen.

The man nodded. He took his bag and placed a crisp fifty dollar bill on the table. As Jihoon began getting his change, the man suddenly placed a basket of expensive, individually wrapped fruit on the table.

“For the owner. Tell her I stopped by.” Before Jihoon could even give him the remaining money the man turned and strode from the store.

Jihoon was left flabbergasted in his wake. After he had left Jihoon tried to find a note or anything that could have signified who the man was, but there was just a single card left on the front.

_ Hope you’re happy. _

_ Stay healthy, _

_ LEE _

“Lee Jihoon! Your mother and I have made an important decision!” Umji burst from the back room, followed by his mother who looked mildly amused.

“What is that?” Umji asked, scurrying to his side as she was easily distracted. She gasped out loud, eyes sparkling. “Strawberries! My favorite. Can I have one Mrs. Lee, please?”

His mother walked over to the basket curiously, taking a quick look. “Who’s this from?”

“I have no idea. Some strange guy just came by,” Jihoon said with a shrug. Umji was already breaking into the fruit and he sneakily grabbed a strawberry for himself.

“Oh, what I was saying before!” Umji said suddenly, turning on Jihoon. “Your mother and I have decided that you need a break!”

“What?” Jihoon blinked. “This is my break. I’m on break.”

She scowled, poking him harshly in the shoulder. “No, not a break from school. But a break from work. You’ve been working in the restaurant for almost all the hours you’ve been home for the weekend. Go outside and get some fresh air while you can before you have to go back to smelling the pollution of Seoul air!”

Jihoon chuckled out of amusement, but his mother smiled at him encouragingly. “She’s right. Just go outside and take an hour to yourself. You won’t be able to spend time on the beach for a while after this until break.”

Even though he didn’t mind working, he knew when he was beaten. If he didn’t agree his mother would kick him out of the building herself. “Alright, alright, I’m going.” He took off his apron and grabbed his jacket since it was getting colder out. He sent a sharp glare in Umji’s direction. “Don’t eat all that fruit without me,” he warned and she smiled angelically back.

 

As he exited the store he heard Umji ask who the gift basket was from.

 

His mother took the note card and read it quietly. She carefully slipped the card into her back pocket. “No idea,” she said.

The evening was chillier than Jihoon had thought, so he was glad he had remembered his jacket. The beach was peaceful because it was so late in the evening and it was nice to walk under the moonlight and feel the cool ocean breeze. Even though he had been at school for only a couple of weeks, it felt like it had been forever since he had been home. His mother had been right, he did need to relish this time while he could.

Before he had left for school and after what he termed the incident, he hadn’t wanted to go to the beach. It held too many memories, too much laughter and not enough answers. He felt like each time he went back he would be reminded of what could have been. Empty promises. The dream he hadn’t wanted to wake up from.

But now, being back on the beach, Jihoon still felt a sense of nostalgia and creeping sadness, but he also felt free. Watching the waves rise up the sand and retract back felt like the ocean was taking his fears and his sadness off his shoulders and taking them far away.

He knew he had to get over his anger and hatred. If he didn’t there was no way that he could move on. And he knew it was time. Jihoon need to move on from Hoshi because there was no chance of anything returning to what it had once been.

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon spun around, heart catching in his throat.

It was a face he knew in his heart, but his head was telling him he didn’t recognize. Someone that Jihoon had never thought he would see on this beach ever again. A voice that Jihoon had never thought would say his name so kindly and softly with his own lips. A dream put into reality.

Kwon Soonyoung stared at him from a couple of feet away. His usually neat brown hair was windswept and messy, and he stood shivering in a thin t-shirt and jeans like he had come quickly without thinking. He had his hand held out, as if he was almost trying to reach across the rift that separated them. The stoic, collected mask was gone. His emotions were splayed across his face; happiness, anger, sadness, hope… Everything Jihoon had been wishing to see for weeks. The real boy he had met on the beach.

“… Hoshi?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever
> 
> ... can you tell I love cliffhangers? ^^


	16. 14. Always

 

 

An empty silence stretched between them.

 

Jihoon sat in the sand to the left, knees pulled up to his chest and jacket tucked tight around his shoulders. Kwon Soonyoung sat a couple of feet away from him, staring out at the vast stretch of ocean with a cold breeze ruffling his dark brown hair.

 

After a long pause Jihoon leaned to the side and punched him harshly in the arm.

 

“What was that for?” The look of surprise on his face was comical. His windswept hair made him look softer, and the stars in the dark sky made his wide eyes sparkle in the night. Soonyoung looked younger than he had in the past weeks of school; still tired and stressed but maybe freer than he had been before.

 

Jihoon stared at him blankly, head tipped to the side. His eyebrows slowly furrowed and his shoulders tensed up. “Ah… So, you're real.”

 

The other boy’s corners of his mouth quirked upward, almost teasing. However, there was still a sense of hesitance around him, like he was talking to a cornered animal who may bolt at any moment. “What, did you think I was a fragment of your imagination or something?”

 

Jihoon looked away, turning back toward the ocean. “I thought I was dreaming.”

 

Soonyoung went quiet, taken aback, before he cautiously leaned over to put his hand on top of Jihoon’s. “I’m real,” he said softly.

 

Jihoon exhaled, like all the fight had escaped him. He buried the bottom of his face into arms, pale pink hair falling in front of his eyes as he looked out across the water. “Soonyoung… Why are you here?”

 

The brown-haired boy chuckled again, sitting back in the sand. “I’m in Busan for business with my father. We arrived yesterday.”

 

“No, Soonyoung,” Jihoon said a bit more forcefully, teeth clenched. He couldn’t even look him in the eye. “Why did you come here? To this beach.” _To me._

 

A small, nostalgic smile slipped onto his face. “You want the truth?” He joked, lightheartedly.

 

“That’s all I’ve ever asked for,” Jihoon snapped back, unable to rein in the venom in his voice.

 

Soonyoung glanced at him warily before running his hands through the sand. “I came on a whim.” He said honestly. “All I remember is that I was lying in my bed, staring out onto the beach, at the stars and the sky, and I thought about the time I spent in Busan… And then suddenly I was here.” He chuckled lightly, reaching up to rub his arms where goosebumps had formed. “You can tell I didn’t really think it through. Didn’t even grab a jacket.”

 

Jihoon looked at him for a few moments, before he slowly took off his jacket and held it out. “Here.”

 

Soonyoung turned flustered. “No, Jihoon it’s fine-”

 

“Just take it… You city folk aren’t used to the cold anyway.”

 

The brown-haired boy hesitated before he reached out and gently took the jacket. There was a soft smile on his face. “Thanks.”

 

The two drifted back into silence, each staring resolutely at waves as they crashed against the beach. Jihoon knew he looked calm, but on the inside his mind was reeling. The last person he had ever expected to appear had shown up before him. And Soonyoung seemed… Genuinely like himself. He wasn’t tense and controlled like he acted at school, but at the same time he wasn’t like Hoshi who had been bright and easy going. He seemed more mature, in tune with himself and his emotions, with an almost fragile sensitivity that seemed to be fraying at the seams. Jihoon hadn’t thought that Soonyoung had a side like that at all, but maybe Soonyoung had been like that all along and Jihoon hadn’t known him as well as he’d thought he had.

 

“Are you okay?” Jihoon finally asked, breaking the silence. At a glance Soonyoung seemed calm and content, but he could finally see the exhaustion in his bones and the weariness and stress in his gaze. Jihoon couldn’t help but find him hard to look at. He didn’t like seeing Soonyoung practically killing himself.

 

Soonyoung exhaled with a laugh, like he was finally saying something he had wanted to say for weeks. “Actually… I’m not. It’s been hard lately. Suffocating, really.” His gaze was glazed over and faraway, almost like he didn’t want to say. “I feel like an actor cast in a bunch of different plays, but no matter which part I perform, the directors are never happy with the results. So, it’s just take after take after take, with no break in between, that I’m finding I’m forgetting who I really am.”

 

He then chuckled, almost ironically. “I bet it must be hard to listen to this. You probably think I’m just a spoiled rich kid whining about my privileges. I am pretty pathetic, aren’t I?”

 

Jihoon wasn’t quite sure how to respond. For the past few weeks he had hated everything that the Golden Boys were; wealthy, stuck up, spoiled, self-centered. He wanted nothing to do with them, and yet he had never once considered the extreme standards that the Golden Boys were expected to meet. Maybe in the games that were played at Pledis, Soonyoung was a game piece just as much as Jihoon was.

 

“I guess the reason I came here was because I remembered the times we spent on this beach, and I wanted to feel that way again. I don’t think I remember a time that I was that happy, honestly,” Soonyoung chuckled. “Those three days here with you in Busan… I felt free. Like I could finally do the things that I wanted to do and be the person I had always wanted to be. I thought that for just a few days, I could be me.”

 

He let out a long sigh, tracing scribbles into the sand. “But I was being selfish, I know that now. I was doing whatever I wanted, without thinking about the costs to others. I didn’t think about my responsibilities or my future, or the people that I affected. I thought that I could escape for a few days and later forget everything that had happened and it would all go back to normal.”

 

A particular cold breeze ruffled their hair and their gazes met. Jihoon felt like it was the first time he had ever really looked Soonyoung in the eyes.

 

“But I learned that everything has a price. And that price… Was you. And it wasn’t fair of me to do that to you,” Soonyoung whispered.

 

Carefully, Soonyoung slid closer in the sand and reached out to grab Jihoon’s hand. His skin was chilled in the cold evening and Soonyoung held his hands in between his to warm them up. He absentmindedly played with his fingers, unable to look him in the eye. “Jihoon… I’m so sorry that I lied to you. I didn’t tell you who I really was, and then I just disappeared…”

 

“You didn’t even say goodbye,” Jihoon whispered.

 

“I know,” Soonyoung said quickly, gripping his hands.” And I can’t apologize enough for you to ever forgive me… Everything after that one night happened so quickly, and I couldn’t force myself to see you again after that. I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to leave if I saw you again.”

 

Jihoon didn’t know what to say. “You didn’t have to leave,” he finally said, unable to find his words.

 

Soonyoung just smiled. “But I did. Because no matter how much I wanted to forget who I was, I was still Kwon Soonyoung. I had responsibilities, and I couldn’t run away from them. And even now, there’s still some things I’ll never escape.”

 

Jihoon could feel his heart racing in his chest. There were so many things he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t seem to find the words. “Did you really mean the things you said at school?” He asked, hesitantly because he almost wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

 

Soonyoung’s smile was sad, but his grip didn’t loosen on his hands. “I said a lot of things to you, and none of it was true. Pledis… Is a jungle. The hunters hunt and the prey gets eaten. Being involved with a Golden Boy and being a Bronze is a death wish. I acted like that because I didn’t want you to get involved with me, because I knew you’d get hurt.”

 

A sudden look of determination flashed in his eyes. “But I’ve decided that I can’t do that to you anymore. You’re too important to me, and I can’t pretend anymore that you don’t matter to me,” he said, so genuine and honest that Jihoon was stunned into silence.

 

“Jihoon… I want to be your friend. And I don’t want to hide it anymore.”

 

Jihoon’s mind went blank. Soonyoung was still talking but he couldn’t seem to focus on anything that he was saying. It was like a line had suddenly been drawn clearly in the sand. Soonyoung wanted to be friends, just like they had been before. But nothing more.

 

Jihoon felt like he was being torn in two directions, and he couldn’t control the sudden pain that was like a stab to the heart. Jihoon realized that once again, he had been a fool to think anything differently. And he felt sudden guilt, for Soonyoung had been so honest and open with him and it had been Jihoon who had been the one to assume anything more.

 

“I don’t want to drive you away anymore. I want to become strong enough to protect you so that I won’t have to push you away.” Soonyoung’s smile was so blindingly bright that Jihoon couldn’t help but feel like it burned to look at. The boy turned hesitant, releasing Jihoon’s hand until only their pinky fingers were connecting them. “Will you be my friend… Jihoon?”

 

Jihoon couldn’t breathe. In that split second, it was like the world stopped and it was just Soonyoung and Jihoon in the entire world. And for once Jihoon didn’t know what to say.

 

All Jihoon had ever wanted from Soonyoung was to be friends. But then his heart had wanted more, and too late he realized he had fallen too deep to escape from.

 

A selfish part of him wanted to say no. A dark part of his consciousness reminded him of all the things that Soonyoung had said, everything that he had done, and all the lies and secrets he had kept. And Jihoon couldn’t help but wonder, was it worth it to forgive him? Soonyoung had done all those things and just expected him to go back to how things were, even if they’d never be the same.

 

But another part of Jihoon knew that it would be the right thing to do. That Soonyoung had finally overcome his own fears and realized what he had done wrong. Soonyoung was trying so hard to become friends with Jihoon again and begin building their trust, and it would be cruel of Jihoon to abandon him like so many others had done before.

 

And although Jihoon truly wanted to be friends with him again, he couldn’t help the ache in his heart that wouldn’t go away. Soonyoung clearly didn’t want to be anything more, but Jihoon wasn’t sure if he would be able to control his feelings for long. But maybe that was how things were supposed to be.

 

Because as much as Jihoon would be in pain watching Soonyoung’s life on the sidelines as a friend, at least Soonyoung would be happy. And that was all that Jihoon wanted for him. To see a true smile on his face like he had always dreamed of.

 

Jihoon smiled and this time it was him that reached out across the rift and grabbed Soonyoung’s hand. “Of course, I want to be friends… Always.”

 

Soonyoung’s smile was so blinding it distracted Jihoon from the stake being shoved into his heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst angst angst angst
> 
> Soonyoung done fucked up.... But please don't kill him, the poor bub has lots to learn TT^TT
> 
> How do I tag this as slow burn because this fic gonna burn like hell.
> 
> Lol pls don't kill me.


	17. 15. Trouble Adjusting

 

 

"Jihoon… Earth to Jihoon… Look out!"

A harsh tug pulled Jihoon from his daydreams. He blinked in confusion, reality coming surging back to him. He looked to Wonwoo for an explanation for the rude awakening but the other boy merely pointed in the direction of the pole he had been about to collide head first with.

"Oh, sorry… Were you saying something?" Jihoon changed directions to bypass the obstacle and Wonwoo followed behind him at a safe distance. Usually the two didn’t walk together to morning classes but because Jihoon had nearly burned the kitchen down from forgetting to turn off the stove Wonwoo had decided to keep a close eye on him while he could.

"What is wrong with you?" Wonwoo looked skeptical. "You’ve been spacing out ever since you came back this weekend."

Jihoon could only shrug, fiddling with the straps of his backpack because even he couldn’t come up with a good explanation. "I’ve just had a lot on my mind I guess."

"Really. That’s the only thing bothering you." Wonwoo clearly didn’t look convinced. "Care to share any of those   
thoughts?"

The pink hair boy finally turned fully to look at his friend. Wonwoo was speaking in a joking tone but Jihoon could tell he was serious. They hadn't known each other for long but Wonwoo had quickly become one of his closest friends, and it warmed his heart that he was genuinely worried for him, but also respectful enough that he would back off if it was what Jihoon truly wanted.

"Something… Unexpected happened last weekend," Jihoon finally admitted, voice trailing off. Wonwoo deserved the truth.

"Anything I can do?" Wonwoo asked when they stopped in front of Jihoon’s classroom.

But Jihoon merely shook his head. He felt guilty over making the other boy worry when there wasn’t anything he could do. This was something he was going to need to adjust to by himself. "No, don’t worry about it. I’ll work through it myself. I just need a bit of time." Then he smiled, just to further assure him that he would be fine.

Wonwoo seemed to be able to sense that the smile was forced, but he didn’t push the factor. "Alright. Do what you need to do, but let me know if you need anything." He then grinned and ruffled the younger boys hair, who cringed out of his grasp. "See you at dinner? Maybe we can bribe Mingyu into cooking for us tonight."

Jihoon chuckled as he attempted to fix his hair strands back into place. "Sounds like a plan. Forget bribery though, I have some blackmail we can use."

Wonwoo chuckled and waved goodbye. However before Jihoon could get far into the classroom he was suddenly grabbed around the shoulders.

"If it isn't my favorite Bronze!" Lee Seokmin said, a cheeky grin on his face. "Listen, my lovely Ice Prince, the coldest of them all… I need a favor."

He barely let Jihoon get a word in as he pulled him towards his desk. "You'll never get a favor if you keep calling me that," Jihoon sniffed, exasperated. It was a stupid nickname that had somehow stuck. Even Seungcheol had started calling him that.

"Sorry, sorry," Seokmin chuckled. "What would you prefer? Dark Lord? Voldehoon? Hannibal Lee?"

Jihoon was not amused. "Do you want my help or not?"

"Please," Seokmin said quickly, appearing strained. He grabbed his notebook and hesitantly held it out. "I was supposed to have half my work done for my project by the beginning of class today but I have about… Two percent of it worth presenting."

Jihoon gaped, flipping through Seokmin’s notes which consisted of more doodles than actual words.

"Yuju is going to kill me," he moaned pitifully.

"Yes, she is," Jihoon murmured, frowning as he flipped through the pages. "Did you even attempt to do any work?"

"I swear, I tried!" Seokmin showed him a couple pages where he had at least gotten a few facts. "It’s just… This weekend I had so much homework, and my radio DJing gig took up a lot of time, and whenever I tried to focus it was just so boring." He turned his puppy eyes toward Jihoon, practically on his knees beginning. "Please. Help me. Do you want to see my body hanging off the roof of the school after Yuju dismembers me and sets me on fire?"

Jihoon couldn’t contain the laugh that escaped his throat. "I mean, it’d be quite the sight…"

Seokmin desperately grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. "It’s not even a joke and you know it. She’ll really kill me. You won’t be laughing when you see my broken body in a hospital bed."

Jihoon sighed, though a small genuine smile had made its way onto his face. Who would have thought that it would be Seokmin that would be the one to cheer him up. "You’re going to owe me big time," Jihoon said, already picking up his pencil and skipping to a couple of blank pages.

"Anything, I owe you my life," Seokmin answers, hilarious serious. Jihoon merely chuckled, but his mind was elsewhere as he pulled facts from the top of his head for their topic. It wouldn’t be good work, but at least it would be something to spare his life.

"Why didn’t you ask Soonyoung for help?" The name was still strange on the tip of his tongue, but if they were going to be friends than he needed to get used to addressing him by his real name.

Seokmin pouted, sitting on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest like a child. "I would have, but that jerk never answers his text messages! He was in Busan the whole weekend for work, so he was even ignoring his best friend!" Then when Jihoon wasn’t looking, in order to gauge his reaction, he added, "He must have been with his wife."

The tip of the pencil broke in his grip and Jihoon swore in surprise, quickly erasing the ugly line he had made by mistake. He fumbled through his bag for a new pencil but Seokmin quickly handed him a pen. Without responding, Jihon went back to work, eyebrows furrowed in concentration but body visibly more tense.

Seokmin observed him carefully as he worked. He was a naturally curious person, and the relationship between Jihoon and Soonyoung was the most mysterious one he had encountered. He wanted to know what was going on between them and if Soonyoung wasn’t going to tell him, than he had other ways of finding out. "Fiancé, I mean," Seokmin teased when he noticed how flustered Jihoon seemed to grow.

Again, Jihoon ignored him, and quickly finished up the work before shoving the notebook into his chest. "There, that should be enough to save your life." He attempted to joke but his voice came out strained.

The brown-haired boy returned the smile, but a mysterious glint remained in his gaze. Jihoon had to remember they needed to be wary of Seokmin, he was too curious for his own good. "Thanks Jihoon, you’re a lifesaver!"

Jihoon collected his things, but before he could go back to his seat the classroom door swung open and immediately their classmates began whispering among themselves. He wasn’t surprised when Kwon Soonyoung strode through the doors, looking as sleek and put together as always.

The young man had earphones in, but he pulled them out once he neared his seat. "Hey Seokmin," he said, and then to Jihoon’s utter surprise, a smile made its way onto his face when he met Jihoon’s gaze. "Good morning."

Jihoon really should have been prepared, but the sudden change in attitude in public made him stumble in surprise. It was a complete three sixty from how Soonyoung usually treated him in class. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and heat rising to his face. "Good morning," he responded, and before either of them could say a word he grabbed his things and sprinted back to his seat.

Seokmin was left gaping in surprise, alternating between Soonyoung who was nonchalantly getting ready for class and Jihoon who was practically hiding behind his desk. "Now, hold up," he said, holding up his hands and turning fully towards his friend. "Since when has this been going on?"

Soonyoung didn’t even turn to look at him. "I don’t know what you're talking about."

Seokmin leaned forward and hooked an arm around his friends shoulder, physically turning him in Jihoon’s direction. The poor thing was bent over his textbook, not daring to look up. "You, getting all buddy-buddy with the Ice Prince himself."

"Jihoon and I?" Soonyoung questioned, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Jihoon and I are friends."

Before Seokmin could find the words to nicely comment that Soonyoung didn’t really have friends, the older boy had already stood from his seat and was making his way across the classroom.

Jihoon, who had been pointedly ignoring them, started when Soonyoung slid into the chair beside him. "I almost forgot," he said, not seeming to notice or care about the strange sight of them sitting together in public. "I finished most of the outline for the project but I wanted you to take a look at it. If it’s good, then we won’t really have much to do other than finish the poster and write up the paper. Maybe later tonight I could stop by your dorm and we could go over it together?" And then Soonyoung smiled and Jihoon was taken aback by the bright, genuine smile that spread across his face. There was no way he could have said no.

"Sure, come over anytime," Jihoon managed to choke out.

People were beginning to stare. Everyone knew they were partners in a project together, but usually they worked in silence and Soonyoung was known to keep his conversations with others to a minimum. But this was different. Jihoon could read it in his posture, but he seemed like he was completely and utterly comfortable speaking with Jihoon. And it seemed others had begun to notice.

"Alright, I’ll text you." Soonyoung stood from his chair, but then suddenly stopped like he had remembered something. He held out his phone, and when their gazes met Jihoon could see the hesitance and apologetic glint in his gaze.

Jihoon wordlessly took his phone and carefully entered his phone number in.

"I’ll text you," he repeated softly.

-

"Jihoon… You’re doing it again."

For the hundredth time that day Jihoon had to drag himself from the depths of his daydreams to reality. Their group consisting of himself, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Hansol, were gathered in their apartment for dinner and were all staring at Jihoon in concern.

"He’s been acting like this all day," Hansol whispered not so quietly, exchanging glances with Wonwoo.

"He didn’t eve pay attention in math, and he loves math!" Mingyu exclaimed, expertly chopping vegetables and putting them into the kimchi stew he was making.

"I hate math," Jihoon responded.

"He speaks," Hansol gasped and Jihoon glared at him. They were all acting like he was on his deathbed.

At that Mingyu looked even more confused than before if that was possible. "I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to be good at math and hate the subject… You have to be like, dead inside to be good at math." At the glare that Jihoon sent him, he quickly added, "Not that I’m saying you’re dead inside! Not at all…"

Jihoon sighed and decided ignoring them was the best idea. He knew he was being spacey, but they were all acting like it was the end of the world. There wasn’t anything they could do anyway, he was going to have to overcome his feelings by himself. He just needed some time. At least he hoped.

"Is this about Jeonghan or Seungcheol?" Wonwoo asked, apparently not about to let the topic go. "Did something happen again?"

"No, that can’t be it. I would have heard something about it by now," Mingyu stated with certainty.

"That’s true, the whole school would have been talking about it by now."

Jihoon felt his eye twitch. He had to remind himself that he was hanging out with his friends, not a bunch of gossips.

"Is it Kwon Soonyoung?" Hansol suddenly asked, innocent and kind as he always was.

Jihoon’s jaw dropped just as Mingyu began spluttering.

"Whoa! Hold on a second," Mingyu said in disbelief, throwing down the ladle he had been using to mix the soup. "Since when has something been going on with Kwon Soonyoung?"

Wonwoo turned towards Jihoon skeptically. "I didn’t even know you knew Soonyoung."

"I didn’t know you knew him either," Jihoon attempted, but there was no way of escaping the topic now. Mingyu and Wonwoo had jumped on the topic like sharks attracted to blood. For a moment Jihoon regretted his whole life. Hansol at least looked apologetic.

Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged glances. "We’re familiar with me," Wonwoo said, which didn’t clear anything up.

"Are you dating Kwon Soonyoung?" Mingyu asked, nearly jumping across the table for answers. Jihoon couldn’t quite tell whose side he was on.

"No, of course not!" Jihoon spluttered, pushing the boy back into his chair.

"You really can’t stay out of trouble, can you? First Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and now Kwon Soonyoung. Are you sure you don’t want to be a Golden Boy or something? Because you sure have a death wish."

"Nothing’s going on with Soonyoung, I swear," Jihoon assured quickly. "And I don’t have any interest in the Golden Boys."

"Jihoon’s right, nothing happened," Hansol added, looking like he was trying to salvage the situation. "It’s just… I thought… Something may have… Been going on?" Jihoon snapped a glare at the younger boy because he was not helping, and Hansol shut his mouth and shrugged meekly.

"Really," Wonwoo didn’t look entirely convinced. "It would explain why you're so spaced out lately though. Did something happen with Soonyoung?"

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Jihoon slammed his hands down on the table, making the group jump at the sudden sound. "Now, just drop it. Please."

Mingyu looked like he was itching to ask questions, but Wonwoo held him back. "Alright, fine. If you're sure, I trust you Jihoon." The conversation was finished, but the look in his gaze said that he wouldn’t be letting the topic go too soon.

"Thank you," Jihoon said, deflating in his seat. Hansol started rubbing his shoulder, smiling apologetically.

"Fine! Keep your gossip to yourself, but know that I will find out somehow," Mingyu promised. Jihoon had no doubt.

Mingyu turned off the heat from the stove and picked up the large pot he had been cooking in. "Let us take a break from the interrogation to eat!"

However it didn’t seem they would have to wait too long for answers because as they were sitting around the table to eat their first bites of dinner, the doorbell rang.

And standing in the doorway was the last person Jihoon had wanted to see.

Kwon Soonyoung.

-

The atmosphere in the apartment had taken a dip when Soonyoung showed up, like a blanket of awkwardness had descended upon the group. Before Jihoon could do anything, Mingyu had dragged Soonyoung in to stay for dinner and there had been no chance for escape.

Wonwoo was quietly eating to his hearts content, minding his own business, but Mingyu couldn’t contain all the side glances he was making, and Hansol was outright staring in shock.

Jihoon was hoping the floor would swallow him whole but universe was clearly not on his side.

"So… Nice seeing you after all these years," Mingyu said bluntly and Wonwoo shot him a glare. "What are you doing here?"

Soonyoung carefully ate his meal, and although he seemed impassive Jihoon could tell from the light tapping of his foot that he was anxious. He cast a sideways glance in Jihoon’s direction like it was his fault that this whole situation had occurred. Jihoon returned the glare half heartedly, Soonyoung was the one with his number! "Jihoon and I are working on a school project for anatomy, we were going to work on it tonight."

"Right," Mingyu said, looking unconvinced, "You and Jihoon. In his dorm. All alone…" Before Mingyu could continue Jihoon kicked him in the shin and he let out a sharp yelp at the sudden pain.

"Jihoon and I are friends," Soonyoung smiled.

Mingyu dropped his spoon, Hansol gasped, Jihoon’s jaw dropped in shock, and even Wonwoo looked up from his food.

"You have friends?" Mingyu asked and Jihoon couldn’t kick him soon enough.

A disappointed, gloomy look fell across Soonyoung’s gaze and he lowered his head, staring at the table with a sad smile.

"How did you and Jihoon meet?" Hansol spoke up, voice shy and quiet.

"Ah," Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon, and then surprisingly cast a quick look in Wonwoo’s direction. "Jihoon and I met while I was on vacation in Busan."

"Then why have you been acting like you haven't known Jihoon?" Hansol asked bluntly, voice still quiet and shy. Jihoon started coughing violently on his meal and Soonyoung’s jaw dropped. Hansol glanced between the two, absentmindedly patting Jihoon on the back. "Was I not supposed to ask that?"

"Alright, I think we’re done here," Jihoon said quickly to break the atmosphere, taking a last bit of his meal and sitting up. "Come on Soonyoung, let’s go into my room and work on the project."

"In your room?" Mingyu squeaked out. "Alone?"

It was Wonwoo that shoved him this time and Jihoon sent his friend a thankful glance before gathering his plates and bringing them to the sink. Before Soonyoung could follow him, Wonwoo caught him by the sleeve of his shirt.

"Make sure you see me before you leave," he said quietly. Soonyoung stared blankly at him before tugging his sleeve out of his grasp and following Jihoon into his room.

Once they were alone Jihoon closed the door tightly behind them and collapsed into a chair, motioning for Soonyoung to make himself comfortable. "I am so sorry about them," Jihoon said, knowing his face was probably bright red. "They were completely out of line."

Soonyoung smiled lightly, taking a seat at the desk and pulling out the materials for the project. "Don’t worry about it. I was the one who showed up without warning. Sorry, I should have texted you."

"It’s okay, don’t worry about it," Jihoon brushed his concern off and the two shared a smile. Now that they were alone Soonyoung seemed to relax, the tenseness flowing from his body and becoming brighter.

"How do you know Wonwoo and Mingyu?" Jihoon asked curiously. Now that he thought about it, Wonwoo seemed to know a lot of the Golds but the other had never offered any explanation.

A shadow fell over Soonyoung’s gaze. "You don’t have to tell me," Jihoon cut in, sensing his hesitance. He had to remind himself that there was a lot of things he still didn’t know about.

Soonyoung paused, before seeming to steel himself in response. "No, I’ll tell you. We’re friends now, right? That is what friends should do."

Jihoon nodded encouragingly and Soonyoung took a deep breath, his eyes looking into a distance only he could see. "We've known each other since we were young. We used to be friends."

"You, Wonwoo and Mingyu?" Jihoon asked, surprised. It wasn’t the answer that he had been expecting. They didn’t act like childhood friends, or friends at all.

Soonyoung nodded, looking almost apprehensive about what he was about to say.

"All of us. Myself, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jeonghan, Seungcheol… And Doyoon."

 

\-----

 

 


	18. 16. The Golden Rule

 

 

"Who's Doyoon?" Jihoon didn’t recognize the name.

Sooyoung was acting strange. He seemed uncomfortable about the topic and it made Jihoon wonder if he was getting involved in something that maybe he should have stayed out of. "Doyoon was two years ahead of us, but only a year older. One of those brilliant students who skipped a year, top of his grade, Class President. His parents are big stockholders in numerous companies and they have a lot of relations to news casters and public figures." He explained, fingers tapping on his lap.

"He was your friend?" Jihoon asked, uncertain.

The brown haired boy shrugged noncommittally. "Something like that. We had all known each other for years. But after Doyoon, Seungcheol and Jeonghan first entered school… Everything changed."

Soonyoung sighed like the topic physically exhausted him to talk about. "This school has always been divided by family wealth. It's hard not to when you have such a hierarchy among students. But things didn’t get really bad until late freshman year."

Jihoon had always thought Pledis had been divided. He hadn't realized there had been a turning point which had turned the school into what it was now.

"There was a falling out. A bunch of the Golds got into a fight, and Wonwoo was even suspended for a week. But Doyoon was forced to make a choice that day, and since then this school hasn’t been the same." Soonyoung ran a hand through his hair. "The Golds started to exert their power and influence over the student body and the ranks among the students were divided even more. Jang Doyoon is the reason why the Golden Boys exist."

 

\-----

 

"Jihoon, you're up early."

Jihoon glanced over guilty in Wonwoo's direction. Jihoon still wasn’t sure how to bring up what Soonyoung had told him to Wonwoo, so he had tried to leave their dorm early to avoid seeing him. Which had ended with him getting caught by Wonwoo who had been up early to study for an exam, and thus he had been forced to walk with him to class. So much for avoiding him until he could figure out what to say.

"Yeah… Just had to do a couple of things to prepare for class," Jihoon said, feeling mildly guilty about lying. It was such a silly thing to be worried about, but he was still concerned over talking to Wonwoo about the formation of the Golden Boys. There was a reason Wonwoo hadn't told him, and wasn’t sure how he would react to him finding out.

Wonwoo nodded, opening his textbook to look through a couple of his notes. "You seem better than yesterday. How did the talk with Soonyoung go?"

"Soonyoung? Oh great. Fantastic. Wonderful."

The black haired boy stared at him suspiciously over his textbook before slowly closing it. "Alright. What happened."

Jihoon smiled in hopes to distract him. "Nothing. Everything's great."

"Really…"

"Yeah!" Jihoon wracked his mind for a response, he wasn’t ready to bring up the topic with Wonwoo yet. "We actually had a heart to heart. It was nice."

Wonwoo didn’t look completely convinced but he hummed. "That’s good then."

Just then they spotted a figure sprinting down the sidewalk towards them, nearly bowling over a group of girls in his haste. "Jihoon, you have to see this!"

Jihoon was almost knocked over when Mingyu came to a hard stop before him, shoving his phone into his face.

"Mingyu, be careful running. You nearly killed those girls back there and almost flattened Jihoon," Wonwoo said, sounding more amused than concerned.

"Sorry," Mingyu said, panting from exertion. "But this was urgent."

Jihoon carefully took the phone out of his grip and took a look. The article Mingyu was showing him seemed to be from a blog called The Golden Rule, in fancy script.

_There is only one Rule: Don’t keep secrets unless you're prepared to tell a lie._

"What is this?" Jihoon asked, mildly repulsed but also confused.

"It’s a blog about the school," Wonwoo explained, glancing over his shoulder. "It's been going on for years, no one knows who runs it."

"The writer exposes lies and secrets of those at Pledis," Mingyu added, looking incredibly invested. "You have no idea how many people have been exposed because of this blog. Whole companies have crumbled because of TheSecretTeller."

"He's exaggerating," Wonwoo grumbled. "This person just likes to ruins lives. There are some secrets that were meant to stay hidden."

Mingyu rolled his eyes. "That’s what people with things to hide say," he muttered before shoving the phone back into Jihoon's hand. "Read the article!"

_[BREAKING!] Prince and heart throb Kwon Soonyoung has his eyes on someone… And it's not his fiancé?_

_**TheSecretTeller** : Yesterday the youngest Golden Boy was spotted secretly leaving his dorm in the dead of night. And to go where? To visit the infamous Lee Jihoon._

_You all might know him as Bronze Prince Lee Jihoon, Yoon Jeonghan's newest prey. But recently, he's been gaining attention for having captured the heart of resident bad boy, Choi Seungcheol._

_Now, it seems like he may have captured another one in his web. Kwon Soonyoung was spotted outside of Jihoon's room. For what reason could those two be meeting outside of classes? The two are partners for a project, but could their time together have blossomed into something more?_

_It seems Gold Princess Lee Sowon should look out… Otherwise her future husband may be stolen right under her nose!_

Underneath was a blurry but clearly distinguishable picture of Jihoon letting Soonyoung into his dorm the night before.

Jihoon was at a loss for words. "And I didn’t think this school could get any more ridiculous."

"Wow, where does this person get this information?" Wonwoo asked, amazed as he took the phone and enlarged the photo. "Are you being stalked or something?"

Jihoon felt like digging a hole and crawling into it. He hadn't thought he could get more embarrassed. "This person's crazy. They don’t have any idea what they're talking about. Soonyoung doesn’t like me."

At that Wonwoo and Mingyu exchanged a subtle glance before Mingyu took his phone back, scrolling down the page. "Wow, over a thousand hits. That’s more than the rumor about the scholarship student."

"What rumor?" Wonwoo asked and Mingyu showed him the headline.

_[RUMOR] There's a fox in the henhouse… And that fox is a scholarship student!_

_**TheSecretTeller** : To the scholarship student pretending to be a Bronze… This is a warning. Hide your secret well or start preparing a lie, because I'm coming to reveal you._

Jihoon's blood went cold. There was no way that this person could have known, that anyone could have known, and yet somehow… Jihoon felt like this person knew exactly who he was.

"Are you alright Jihoon?" Wonwoo asked, concerned at his frozen stance.

"Don’t worry." Mingyu clapped him on the back. "Once TheSecretTeller reveals who the scholarship student is, everyone will forget all about you and Soonyoung."

"Right," Jihoon said. That was exactly what he was worried about.

 

\-----

 

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, that’s him. The fiancé stealer."

"Isn't gold digger a more appropriate term?"

Jihoon was expecting the comments, but that didn’t mean they didn’t sting any less. Ever since the article on the blog had come out he had been harassed the whole day with whispers and rumors of him trying to seduce all of the Golden Boys. Which was ridiculous considering he felt he was being more harassed than them.

"If I find Kwon Soonyoung, I’m going to kill him."

Jihoon really should have just kept walking and kept his head down. But unfortunately bad luck seemed to follow him these days because against his gut feeling he slowed his pace to see who had been talking.

It was coming from the group of girls passing by, all of whom who Jihoon identified as Golds from their name plates. He recognized a couple of them, one of them Sana who had already publicly expressed her dislike for him, and the sisters Eunha and SinB who were well known around the school. But heading the group and causing a pit of dread to form in Jihoon’s stomach, was Lee Sowon.

Jihoon hadn't seen Sowon since Busan. There was nothing between them, they could barely be called acquaintances, much less friends, but even though she hadn't ever shown any dislike towards him, Jihoon didn’t think anyone would like the person their fiancé may be cheating on them with. Even if it was just a stupid rumor.

"That piece of shit, how could he even think of even looking at someone else?" SinB scowled, darting between Sowon and her sister. She seemed fired up. "Who does he think he is? Just because he's from Kwon Industries does he think he can do whatever he wants?"

"Come on, I’m sure its just a stupid rumor," Eunha chastised. "You really think Soonyoung would do that? He never even looked at any girls before he met Sowon."

"That would make sense, if he was gay," SinB commented sarcastically and her sister leaned over to smack her arm.

"It’s Lee Jihoon though," Sana claimed, looking like the name gave her a bad taste in her mouth. "He was already chasing after Seungcheol and ruined my chances with him. Now I bet he’s trying to steal Soonyoung too."

Part of Jihoon wanted to confront them and tell them that everything they were saying was complete bullshit, but he also knew nothing good would come out of it. Trying to blend in with the crowd, he kept his head down as he walked past but it didn’t seem like they would let him go without a fight.

"Look, there is he now." Sana sneered, catching sight of his faded pink hair. She raised her voice to be heard over the crowd. "Off to steal another person’s boyfriend? Unfortunately I think the rest of the Golden Boys are single. Does that make you lose the thrill of the chase?"

Jihoon clenched his teeth and he couldn’t help himself when he turned around. He was just so sick of it all, being treated like he had killed someone when he hadn't even done anything wrong. "I’m not trying to steal Soonyoung and I don’t like Seungcheol."

They were beginning to gather a crowd, which was everything Jihoon had wanted to avoid.

"Then start acting like it. Stay away from them," Sana snapped.

"Listen," SinB said, trying to sound compassionate but coming out pityingly. "I know their money may seem attractive… But they're just not for people like you."

"People like me?" Jihoon gasped out, like he had been struck. Just when he had thought he was getting used to the school, they brought up stupid things like their imaginary hierarchy again. Were all the people at Pledis spoiled rich brats?

SinB looked unsure of how to word it, so Eunha stepped in. "You know… Your status. Nothing you can do to change it. You just need to stay where you belong."

"What she means to say is that you’re a Bronze, and Soonyoung and Seungcheol are Gold’s. So stay away from them, and we won’t have any problems." Sana added.

"Guys, come on." Surprisingly it was Sowon that had cut in, who had been silent for the whole conversation. When she glanced at Jihoon she seemed almost apologetic, but she kept their interaction short. "Just drop it, it’s not that big of a deal." She seemed uncomfortable with the crowd of students that had gathered to watch.

But Jihoon had had enough. He was tired of the constant discrimination towards his wealth, and being looked down upon by people he didn’t know. He surely wasn’t the only Bronze being treated that way and he didn’t think anyone deserved such a rude attitude for something they couldn't control. "Just because you're a Gold doesn’t mean that you're better than anyone else."

A flash of annoyance crossed Sana’s pretty face. "There’s a hierarchy in Pledis for a reason. And it’s because we are better than you."

Jihoon tensed, fists clenching. Before he could respond, a figure broke through the crowd and whispers began to break out.

"Is there a problem here?" Soonyoung asked, coming to stand between the groups. He barely glanced at Jihoon, standing in front of him and facing the girls.

SinB scoffed as Sana backed off. "Nothing Soonyoung. We were just trying to get an answer out of Lee Jihoon, since you're quite difficult to get a hold of." She frowned and pointed towards past him. "But since you're here, lets make it public. Do you like Lee Jihoon? Because if you're cheating on your fiancé Sowon then we’re going to have a bit of a problem."

The crowd broke out into gossip but Soonyoung spoke above them without hesitating. "Jihoon and I are just friends. We were working on our project for class last night, there isn't anything between us." He then stepped forward and reached out to Sowon, gently taking her elbow. "Come on, we should talk."

Sowon’s gaze slid briefly to Jihoon before she nodded her head and let herself be led away from the group. Eunha and SinB left afterwards, and Sana threw him another glare before following behind. Gradually the crowd began to disperse.

Jihoon should have felt relieved. Soonyoung had salvaged the situation before it could get out of hand and quelled the rumors, but he couldn’t help the pang in his heart at Soonyoung’s words.

Right, they were just friends. He needed to remind himself that he should really start acting like one.

 

\-----

 

The day had gotten progressively worse from then on. There had been a new article uploaded onto The Golden Rule, entitled _[NEW] Lovers spat between the Prince and Princess Couple_? with a picture of Soonyoung taking Sowon away from the crowd. Whoever TheSecretTeller was they clearly had it out for him and must have a radar for drama.

The taunts had been getting to him, so Jihoon had taken shelter in his favorite music room, the small single room at the end. He had just been getting back into music, but he still couldn’t seem to come up with any original compositions. It was starting to annoy him but at least he could keep himself sharp by playing sheet music.

Jihoon wasn’t surprised when the door behind him slid open. Seungcheol always had a way of finding him.

"I knew I’d find you here," Seungcheol commented, leaning in the doorway with his usual sly grin on his face. "This is always where you go when you're hiding from someone."

"I’m not hiding," Jihoon snapped, spinning around. There was an unusual tenseness between the two. After having talked to Seungkwan, suddenly Seungcheol’s unusual interest in him had begun to make sense. Seungcheol didn’t like him, he was just using him to get to Soonyoung. But Jihoon wouldn’t let him.

"Kittens got claws," Seungcheol said, eyebrows furrowing. He made his way into the small room and slid into a chair opposite of Jihoon. "What’s with the attitude? It’s not my fault you're front page news."

"You know It’s all lies and rumors," Jihoon scowled. He didn’t need Seungcheol of all people to be lecturing him.

Seungcheol leaned back in his chair, eyeing him suspiciously. "I wouldn’t say they're all lies. I know the way Soonyoung looks at you, and I certainly know the way you look at him."

Jihoon leaned forward and stabbed Seungcheol hard in the chest with his finger. He could feel his face flushing, but whether it was from embarrassment or annoyance he wasn’t sure. He didn’t need any more trouble with the Golden Boys, and he didn’t want any new rumors started. Especially ones that weren't true. "There’s nothing going on between us." And then he scowled. "Besides, how would you know? It’s not like we’re friends."

Seungcheol pushed his hand away, but there was an unamused smile on his face. "Really now kitten, I had thought we were getting close."

"You don’t know anything about me," Jihoon hissed.

The black haired man smiled, almost softly, before sitting forward. "How about we talk then, like friends." He ignored Jihoon’s scoff and continued, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I’m here to give you a warning."

He handed the phone to Jihoon and the pink haired boy received it skeptically. But when Jihoon looked at the picture of a couple walking along the beach, even from a distance Jihoon could recognize the two figures.

"Do you know why Soonyoung was in Busan last weekend?" There wasn’t an ounce of amusement or kindness in Seungcheol’s voice. "It’s because he and Sowon were taking their engagement photos."

Seungcheol watched him carefully, gauging his reaction. "That’s how they met, didn’t they? On vacation in Busan?" He smiled and leaned back. "Or so I’ve heard… It was love at first sight."

Jihoon’s mind went blank. His mind was whirling like a machine that had found all the puzzle pieces and was finally able to put them together. Both Soonyoung and Sowon had been in Busan for a reason, and like a fool in love Jihoon hadn't questioned the coincidences at all.

Jihoon had given Soonyoung the benefit of the doubt and agreed to be friends with him. To forget all of his feelings for him so that they could start again. He had agreed to mutual trust, and yet there was proof once again that Kwon Soonyoung had let him down and lied to his face.

He really was a fool.

Seungcheol smiled, like he was relieved the truth was finally coming to light. "I warned you. One day you were going to have to choose between me or him. But you can’t trust someone like Kwon Soonyoung."

"Because you know him, right?" Jihoon countered, feeling his face flush with irritation. A sudden surge of anger passed through him, though he wasn’t sure if he was mad or embarassed. "Because you two have known each other since you were children, and you have some sick rivalry going on and get amusement out of playing secret admirer. Admit it Seungcheol, you never liked me. You just wanted to win against Soonyoung."

Jihoon had never seen Seungcheol so angry. His whole features changed in a flash. There was still a smile on his face but there wasn’t an ounce of kindness remaining. Every part of his body was tense and his fists were clenched by his side. Pure anger burned in his gaze.

"It’s not up to you to decide whether I like someone or not," Seungcheol snarled, voice taut like a bowstring. He was practically vibrating with anger in his seat.

"Then stop pretending, Seungcheol!" Jihoon finally exploded, jumping to his feet. He could feel the stress from the day building up and he was finally faced with someone he could confront. He was furious with Seungcheol, but deep down Jihoon knew the one he was truly angry at was himself. "We both know the only person you care about is yourself." He laughed almost hysterically. "You enjoy this don’t you? Playing with other peoples feelings, like we’re all pieces in a chessboard. Well, I’m tired of being dispensable. Go play with some other toy because I’m done with your games."

Before Jihoon could turn and leave, Seungcheol reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. He gave a tight yank and pulled him down until the two were staring each other in the eye.

"You were never a game, Lee Jihoon. And I’m not pretending."

 

\-----

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hello everyone! I feel like it took me three years to write this chapter… Sorry~~
> 
> Jihoon is having an internal crisis, Soonyoung fucked up again, who tf is Doyoon, and Seungcheol….. The jicheol tho….
> 
> And can we talk about Seventeens newest comeback???? TT^TT Im crying.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments section! And to all of those who thought Doyoon is dead… Im not THAT mean! >>;;;;; )


	19. 17. Bitter Regret

 

Jihoon was at a loss for words. Head spinning, in the back of his mind all he could think of was that he had never seen Seungcheol so angry. The other boy was taut like a wire, fists clenched and neck an angry red, with anger so genuine that it sparked like fire behind his eyes.

“I don’t believe you.” Jihoon finally forced out. He roughly yanked his arm out of his grip and stepped backwards to put distance between them.

Seungcheol let him, his hand falling limply to his side with a sort of furious resignation. Like someone who had finally given up on a lost cause. “It doesn’t matter if you believe me or not. You just have to trust me.”

Jihoon knew the dangers of doing just that. He was in Pledis, a jungle of hunters and prey, and he had learned there was no one that he could rely on but himself. And yet, a small part in the back of his mind wondered if maybe he should just take the chance and put his trust in someone for once.

The bitterness in his heart reminded him that his trust had already been betrayed once.

“I don’t trust you,” Jihoon hissed, as if to remind himself. “There is no reason for me to, and I’m tired of playing games, Seungcheol. I don’t want anything to do with you, or Jeonghan, or the Golden Boys. So please, leave me alone.”

Seungcheol watched him carefully, the tenseness in his shoulders, the tight grip on his bag, and the almost pleading look in his eyes. “Fine, if that’s what you want,” he said calmly, his tone so cool Jihoon almost forgot how angry he was moments ago. He stood and grabbed his bag and jacket, passing by Jihoon and making for the door. “But don’t forget. I promised I would be there for you. Anytime. And I don’t intend to break that promise.”

Jihoon watched as he threw open the door, shoulders squared like he was resigned for whatever fate followed him. “Seungcheol,” he called out once the other was down the hallway. Even he wasn’t sure why he had suddenly spoke, it was like something had taken over his body. But he suddenly felt like he needed to speak and say his words before Seungcheol left. “Thank you.” His words were so quiet he wasn’t sure if the Gold would even hear him. “I’m sorry that I can’t accept your words right now.”

There was a pause in which he didn’t turn around, but he did stop walking long enough to respond. “I know it may be hard to trust me right now… But reminder, I wasn’t the one who broke your heart.”

——

Jeonghan was waiting for him in the back hallway of the school, an older area that needed remodeling with paint chipping in areas and empty classrooms. Almost no students passed by these parts anymore.

Seungcheol walked down the stairs right on time, jacket slung over one shoulder and a calm, nonchalant gaze without a care in the world. At that moment he looked like the Gold he truly was; well dressed, cold and determined.

“How did it go?” Jeonghan drawled, fixing the cuffs of his uniform with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders, coming to stop in front of him. “It’s done.”

Jeonghan allowed himself to fully smile, looking incredibly pleased. “Good, I knew I could count on you.” He leaned forward and clapped his long time friend on the shoulder. “I think it’s about time we initiate phase two then, don’t you?”

——

“Wonwoo, can you explain how you got question sixteen again?” The two were sitting at a lunch table pouring over math homework with a pencil in one hand and chopsticks in the other.

Wonwoo sighed dramatically but leaned over to help anyway. “Mingyu, why don’t you ask Jihoon? He’s in your class, isn’t he?” He asked dryly, already knowing the answer.

Mingyu frowned, though it was closer to a pout than anything. “I normally would, but you’ve seen him, haven’t you? He’s been crazy distracted lately, I didn’t want to bother him.”

He had noticed. Ever since Jihoon had returned from his short vacation home, he had seemed to be growing more withdrawn by the day, and anyone could tell that it had to do with his interactions with the Golden Boys. He had been hoping to have Jihoon open up to him first, but it didn’t seem like that was going to happen anytime soon. They still didn’t know each other well, but Wonwoo thought they had grow quite close since the start of school. He had a feeling Jihoon was the type to bottle up his emotions so that he wouldn’t have to burden anyone. But Wonwoo knew first hand that it wouldn’t make the problems disappear.

“Hey, he’s here.” Mingyu elbowed him and Wonwoo followed his gaze. He spotted just the Gold he had been waiting for. The two boys exchanged looks and Wonwoo bid him goodbye before grabbing his bag to trek across the cafeteria.

“Kwon Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said once he stood in front of the boy. He threw his backpack onto the table and took a seat without waiting for an answer. “We need to talk.”

After all the years they had known each other, Soonyoung had grown not to express emotion in front of others, but Wonwoo could tell from the slight widening of his eyes that he was caught like a deer by a hunter. Wonwoo grit his teeth and bit back his annoyance. It wouldn’t be good to cause a scene in public. “I told you that we needed to talk last night, but you snuck out before I could speak to you.”

Soonyoung slowly put his chopsticks down, leaning back into his chair to regard him with a cool stare. “So talk.”

Wonwoo resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead placed his hands firmly on the table. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I wasn’t avoding you,” Soonyoung responded, tone cold and controlled. “Now get to the point. What is it you have to say?”

“What did you tell Jihoon?” He finally asked. At the sound of his name, Soonyoung seemed to retract uncomfortably. The action only made Wonwoo more curious. Soonyoung kept others at a distance, but yet there seemed to be some sort of relationship between him and Jihoon. He wasn’t sure what Jihoon had done to pierce Soonyoung’s cold demeanor, and if Jihoon wasn’t going to tell him than he would have to get it from the source.

It was all for Jihoon’s well being, Wonwoo convinced himself. The Golden Boys had already done so much harm already, they didn’t need to take another victim.

The Gold hesitated, which wasn’t a good sign at all. “I just told him about how the Golden Boys were formed. About freshman year.”

Wonwoo’s frown only deepened. Freshman year had been a dark time, one most people avoided talking about. It wouldn’t hurt Jihoon to know, but he wondered just how much Soonyoung had told him. “So Jihoon knows I was a Gold?”

“Not exactly,” Soonyoung responded. “I didn’t go into details. I just told him about Doyoon, briefly.”

His nose wrinkled at the name. It was one he saw often on the news, but was almost like a taboo at the school. Their past that was associated with the name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Now, are we done here? I’ve told you everything.” Soonyoung made to stand but Wonwoo grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Not yet,” he said coolly. “I still have some questions to ask you.”

Annoyance flickered in his gaze, but he reluctantly sat. Soonyoung didn’t listen to many others, but he held Wonwoo to a respectful level. Maybe it was because Wonwoo had done what Soonyoung couldn’t even think about doing.

“Did you lie at dinner?” His question was blunt and chosen particularly to watch his response. “About how you and Sowon met?”

Soonyoung tensed ever so slightly, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “Yes, of course I did,” he grumbled. If Wonwoo knew better it almost sounded like he was bitter. “It was an arranged marriage by our parents and everything was set up for us. You know that.” His tone was accusing, like it was a thought he didn’t like to be reminded of.

“Then why don’t you seem happy about it?” Wonwoo asked. “She’s the heir to your rival company, and quite the catch herself. You should be lucky, there are worse girls to be promised to.” He didn’t really mean it. He knew well enough the weight of the obligation that hung over their heads. Even if she had been perfect, the fact that there had never been a choice to begin with would always be a reminder of the bars on their pretty cages.

“Would you be happy?” Soonyoung spit back. “Not all of us can run away and pretend like you can.” His words cut like a knife but Wonwoo didn’t flinch. It was something he’d heard often. The brown haired boy scoffed and made to stand again. “Are we done now?”

But before he could leave, Wonwoo had to ask him one last question. “There’s something going on between you and Jihoon, isn’t there?”

Soonyoung’s whole body froze. His jaw dropped, like he was trying to find the right response to recite, but the was grasping at air. His gaze darted around frantically, but thankfully no one was close enough to over hear.

Wonwoo held up his hand to interrupt before Soonyoung could spurt out some ridiculous lie. “Don’t worry, I have no intention of spreading rumors. Jihoon is an important friend to me and I don’t want him involved in anything more traumatic than he already has been,” he said sternly. His gaze was cold and Soonyoung faltered under his gaze. They both knew how protective Wonwoo was over his friends and to what lengths he would go for them. “However, I think you need to do better. People who see you from afar can’t, but I’ve known you for a long time. And I can tell there’s more than friendship underneath that mask you use to hide behind.”

“Don’t get involved, Jeon,” Soonyoung warned. He sounded angry, but there was unease in his tone. “It’s not your place.”

“You’re right,” Wonwoo shrugged. “But Jihoon is my friend. And he doesn’t deserve the torment you keep dragging him into. We both know that what’s best for Jihoon and that is staying as far away from the Golden Boys as possible.”

Soonyoung was silent. There was nothing he could say because they both knew what he was saying was the truth.

“You need to do me a favor Soonyoung, and if not for me, do it for Jihoon.” Wonwoo stood and leaned across the table until he could whisper in his ear. “Convince me that you don’t love Jihoon.”

Their gazes met. Soonyoung didn’t waver. “I don’t love Jihoon.”

Wonwoo stared at him for a few more tense seconds before slowly straightening up, grabbing his bag and taking a few steps away from the table. Soonyoung watched him cautiously, like he was a predator ready to stab him in the back the moment he turned away. “You’re a good liar, Kwon Soonyoung. Always have been. But not good enough.”

“I’m saying this because you were once my friend too,” Wonwoo said, voice suddenly quiet and almost warm. They had known each other for a long time, and had once been the closest of friends, but would the friendship they had long ago ever be able to be mended? “You should say how you feel before it’s too late. Because one day Jihoon is going to be gone and you’re going to regret it forever.”

——

Jeonghan checked the time on his gold plated watch, a gift from his parents for his sixteenth birthday. Most kids wanted a car, or video games. He had gotten a new suit with matching shoes. The time read 12:36pm which meant Joshua’s English class had just been dismissed for lunch, which meant the Class President himself was still in the classroom cleaning the whiteboards and organizing the homework alphabetically. Which also meant there was no chance of Joshua avoiding him unless he wanted to mess up his routine, which wouldn’t have happened if his life was on the line. Which meant that Jeonghan had caught him at last.

“Ah ha!” Jeonghan burst through the classroom doors. Joshua, who had been cleaning the whiteboard, jumped in surprise and dropped the pile of papers he was holding. “I knew I would find you here!”

Joshua looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Ah, Jeonghan… Fancy seeing you here. What can I do for you?” The other Gold quickly bent down to pick up his papers, avidly avoiding his gaze. Joshua had always been a shit liar.

“You’ve been avoiding me, so I decided to hunt you down before you could run away again,” Jeonghan frowned, making sure to position himself between him and the exit.

Joshua finally turned to his friend and leveled him with a dry stare. “What am I, four? Why would I be avoiding you?”

The long haired blonde stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest, and as if to enunciate his point he picked up a dry erase marker and drew an obnoxious line across the whiteboard. Joshua gasped as if he had been stabbed. “That’s what I would like to know. You haven’t had a proper conversation with me in days.”

“I’m busy, that’s all,” Joshua grumbled, quick to erase the line he had just drawn. “And would you stop doing that?”

“We both know that you’re not busier than you usually are,” Jeonghan countered, drawing another line and letting Joshua chase him across the board. “You’ve been avoiding me, and Seungcheol won’t tell me why so you’re going to tell me right now.” He then drew an obnoxious ‘x’ onto the wall. “Unless you want to be late for your next class…”

Joshua’s eyes flit across the room in fear. For once Jeonghan was thankful the other boy was such a stickler for the rules. He had him trapped. “Listen… I just have a lot going on at home right now. I’m not doing it on purpose, I promise.”

Jeonghan’s gaze narrowed. “Everyone knows you’re an awful liar, me the most. I know we don’t really talk about your family, but you would have told me if it was about your parents.”

Joshua sighed, though he looked uncharacteristically nervous. This was the boy who could have a two hour lecture in front of well known scholars, and he was trembling under Jeonghan’s gaze. “I’m being serious, Jeonghan,” he assured. It was hard to believe him though when he was acting like he had robbed a bank and was being interrogated. “I don’t really want to talk about it. Can’t you just let it go?”

Jeonghan merely frowned, taking a long time to merely stare the boy down. But when Joshua didn’t back down, the blonde haired boy finally sighed, straightening up to cross his arms over his chest. “Fine. If you’re one hundred precent sure that’s whats been bothering you, I’ll let it go.”

Joshua almost collapsed in relief, but Jeonghan wasn’t going to let him go that easily. “In return, you better start coming by the club room more often. We have a situation going on and I need your help initiating the game plan.”

“Jeonghan…” At his interruption, he turned toward him curiously. Joshua was usually quiet, but there was an almost pleading tone to his voice. “Can’t you just let Jihoon go?”

“What?” Jeonghan spluttered, flabbergasted. He had not been expecting such a response. Joshua knew the things Jeonghan did, and he did them so that he wouldn’t have to. “Josh, you know I can’t do that. This school relies on the hierarchy. If we don’t keep the rules, than no one will listen and everyone will start doing whatever they want.” He walked forward and grabbed his friend by his hands. He smiled, encouragingly. “You know this. It’s happened before. I’m not going to let one Bronze ruin everything that the Golden Boys have worked for. I’m doing this for us, Josh.”

The brown haired boy merely nodded, letting his limp hands slip from Jeonghan’s grasp. Jeonghan just had to make him understand. This wasn’t for personal gain or for pride and enjoyment. This was to protect his friends. “Right… For the Golden Boys.”

——

Jihoon hadn’t stayed in the practice room for long after his conversation with Seungcheol. Even music, which had been his sanctuary and outlet for years, suddenly wasn’t able to comfort him. He felt light headed and confused, and it annoyed him how Choi Seungcheol was consistently able to throw him off guard. Jihoon wasn’t used to the sudden flurry of emotions, and the Gold’s words had hit him like a tornado.

Jihoon didn’t believe him. There was no reasonable explanation as to why Seungcheol would have developed feelings for him. He was still a Gold, and in a completely different class than Jihoon who came from a small town in Busan and only managed to get into the school because of his grades. Especially with the fact that Jeonghan was trying to ruin his life, it didn’t make sense why Seungcheol suddenly had a change of heart.

And yet, what if he had been telling the truth? Was Jihoon just scared because the last time he had opened his heart his hope had been turned to dust? Maybe Seungcheol was right. He wasn’t Soonyoung. And maybe Jihoon needed to give him a chance.

“What have you gotten yourself into, Lee Jihoon,” he mumbled to himself.

He had almost left the performing arts center when there was a loud crash down a back hallway and the sound of heavy paper thrown to the ground. Startled, Jihoon cautiously followed the sound, hoping someone hadn’t fallen and gotten hurt.

However it seemed to be completely opposite of an accident. Backed up against the wall was a young student desperately grabbing onto a camera bag, surrounded by photographs thrown onto the floor and a chair upended. He was a few years younger than Jihoon, with eyes widened in fear and messy brown hair that stuck up in odd places. He seemed to curl in on himself, pressing the bag into his chest to protect it.

“Lee Chan, I’m getting impatient.” It was a couple of upperclassmen Jihoon didn’t recognize. The one with the Gold name plate that read Wonho towered over the younger student, holding onto his backpack threateningly. “We’ve been over this. You deliver our homework at 8am sharp,and we don’t have any issues.”

“Sorry Wonho,” Chan said, a Bronze by the look of his tag. “I wasn’t here over the weekend so I didn’t have time…”

“Now, that’s not our fault, now is it?” Kihyun, the Silver snapped. “Tell that to our teachers, huh? We have a deal. You’re not thinking of breaking that deal, are you?”

“Of course not!” Chan said quickly. He lowered his head as Kihyun slapped him over the head with a pile of papers.

“Why would you do that to us, Chan?” Kihyun asked, accentuating each word with a hit to the head. “I thought we were friends? Now I’m going to get into trouble because I don’t have my homework. That’s not what friends do to each other, is it?”

The Bronze stayed quiet, which only seemed to spur the upperclassmen on more. “What, you don’t want to be our friend anymore?” Wonho scoffed, annoyance flickering in his gaze. He reached out a hand and harshly pushed the boys head. “You think you’re too good for us, Bronze?”

Chan’s eyes went wide in surprise and he rapidly shook his head, curling around his bag even tighter. “N-no, that’s not it-”

“Listen kid. We’re the only friends you’ve got. Pledis is a scary school, if it wasn’t for us protecting you, who knows what would happen?’

He could only stare in shame at his shoes, his entire body shaking. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

They finally seemed pleased after that. “That’s what we like to hear. Besides, what would you do if the whole school found out you were a scholarship student? Who would protect you then?”

Chan’s head snapped up and there was actual fear in his eyes. “But I’m not the scholarship student.” He was practically pleading.

Wonho shrugged, as if the idea of a lie or the truth didn’t bother him. “Doesn’t matter. If word gets out, who’s going to believe you anyway?”

Kihyun observed the boy who was lost for words before he held out his hand. “Give me your camera.”

Chan looked close to fainting, but his grip on the camera bag tightened. “What? Why?”

Kihyun rolled his eyes, shoulders tensing in annoyance. “I have a photography project due and I’m too lazy to go out and buy one. Just let me use yours.”

The Bronze could only clutch his bag tighter, lip quivering.

Kihyun reached out to forcibly grab the bag but Chan let out a squeak in surprise, trying to tug it back. “Wait, no, please, be careful-”

Jihoon had seen enough. The taste of bile in his mouth was rising up his throat, and he had never felt more disgusted in his life. So this was Pledis, where richer kids got to step on everyone else and threaten them without a care in the world. These were the people who would take over their parents corporations and make decisions for the country, but never have to deal with the consequences of their choices. Jihoon had thought the Golden Boys were bad, but it seemed like his actions were merely the norm within the school.

“Leave him alone.”

Jihoon moved before he even knew what he was doing. Before he could rethink his decision he was walking out from behind the corner, heading towards the group with fire under his skin.

The three looked up at him when he approached. The Silver and Gold didn’t seem to know who he was, but Chan’s eyes went wide with recognition. It seemed his reputation really did outdo him.

“Who the hell are you?” Wonho asked, cocking an eyebrow in his direction. He didn’t look the least bit intimidated.

“Doesn’t matter,” Jihoon growled. He reached forward and grabbed Kihyun by the hand, giving him a hard yank and forcefully pulling him away from the bag.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Wonho stepped forward but Jihoon moved in between him and Chan, raising his hands out protectively.

“Listen, I don’t want trouble. Just leave him alone.” Jihoon snapped. His hands were shaking, so he clenched them together to hide his nervousness. The tension was palpable in the hallway. Jihoon had never been in a fight before, but he could sense things could get close to getting out of control. Jihoon didn’t want to fight, but suddenly the thought of possibly punching something might make him feel better.

They scowled. They didn’t like being threatened by someone like Jihoon. Before he knew what was happening, Kihyun grabbed him by the collar and shoved him backwards. He heard Chan let out a yelp and scramble out of the way before his back hit the wall.

“This is really annoying, you know?” Kihyun snarled, nearly spitting in his face. “Always having to deal with stupid Bronze kids stepping in the way. Haven’t you realized it yet? You’re nothing. There’s nothing you can do because no one is going to listen to a Bronze.”

Before he could respond a fist connected with the left side of his face and Jihoon’s eyes saw stars. All Jihoon had wanted them to do was to leave the kid alone, and yet here they were, doing whatever they wanted. Maybe they were right, maybe this was just how the world was and there was nothing Jihoon could do to change it.

Maybe he just had to accept being a Bronze.

But wouldn’t that make him the same as everyone else who stood back and watched?

Kihyun was going on, still sprouting nonsense of how the Golds were better than anyone else, when Jihoon ducked under his arm and slammed his fist as hard as he could against his jaw.

He stumbled backwards, clutching at his hand which throbbed painfully. He had never punched someone before and he hadn’t anticipated it hurting so much.

Kihyun straightened up, grabbing onto his face which was already bruising. “How fucking dare you-”

Before Jihoon could straighten up to defend himself, Kihyun had grabbed his jacket. Jihoon struggled against his tight hold, trying to get out of his grip, but before he could retaliate Wonho grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

He scraped his hands on the ground, his shoulder taking most of the impact. The two stood over him, staring him down with equal looks of disgust. “Piece of shit,” Kihyun snarled, enunciating his words with a harsh kick to the abdomen which sent the air whooshing from his lungs. “I’m getting real tired of this. Someone’s going to have to teach you a lesson.”

Jihoon curled in on himself, closing his eyes in anticipation of the next hit. But instead there was a loud crash above him and the sound of cursing. He looked up just in time to see Kihyun stagger away, clutching his nose as blood spurted through his fingers. Wonho had fallen over the chair, clutching his arm.

Soonyoung stood protectively over him, a look of pure fury on his face. He was seething, practically shaking in anger. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white, and Jihoon could see some blood from where he had scratched his hand. And for once Jihoon was terrified because he had never seen him so angry.

Realization had begun to crawl onto their faces and Kihyun looked at Wonho in shock. “Kwon Soonyoung, what are you doing here?”

“Get out of my face,” Soonyoung snarled. There was ice in his voice and his fists clenched even tighter.

The two exchanged looks before Wonho carefully spoke. “Listen. I think there’s some sort of miscommunication. This Bronze was just getting in our way-”

“I don’t care,” Soonyoung cut him off mercilessly. “I want you gone, and I better not see you two around me for a long time.”

Kihyun hesitated, but Wonho grabbed him and the two finally began to back up. They cast dark glares in Jihoon’s direction as they left, and Jihoon could only watch in barely contained shock.

After they had long disappeared from view, Soonyoung finally turned to Jihoon. There was still anger in his shoulders and frustration in his hands, but once he turned to look at Jihoon concern began to settle onto his features. He leaned down to grab Jihoon’s hand. “Damn, are you alright?”

Jihoon removed his grip and carefully stood, wincing at the pain in his side. He barely cast Soonyoung a glance, instead walking towards Chan who was cowering agains the wall. The poor thin was shaking, holding onto his camera bag and watching them with wide eyes. When Jihoon turned to look at him it only seemed to spook the boy more. “Are you okay?”

He was concerned, but Chan only seemed to shrink away. “What have you done?” He hissed.

Jihoon was taken aback by his tone. “Excuse me?” He asked, confused. “I just wanted to help.”

“Help?” Chan’s laugh was cold and sarcastic. “You only made it worse. Not all of us are lucky enough to have a Gold protect us,” he snarled. “Now they’re going to come back and it’s going to be even worse. You didn’t help me, you made it worse.” He slid around Jihoon and grabbed his bag before he ran down the hallway.

Jihoon could watch in shock, the words taken from his mouth. The side of his face throbbed, and his shoulder and abdomen hurt, but it was nothing in comparison to the pain from the boys words. He felt like he had been hit by a car and left to bleed out on the streets.

He heard Soonyoung shift beside him. “Let me look at your face,” Soonyoung said, voice calm and quiet. He reached out to grab Jihoon’s chin, but the sudden touch snapped him from his shock.

Jihoon recoiled, ripping himself out of his grip. “What are you doing here?”

A frown settled on his features, looking equally annoyed and disappointed. “Helping you, obviously. You looked like you needed it.”

“I didn’t need your help,” Jihoon snapped.

Soonyoung cocked an eyebrow, making a show of trailing his eyes from the bruise forming on the side of his face to the way he was cradling his side. “Right, because you had it under control.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, shoving past him. And then, because he didn’t want to look at him, he began to pick up the pictures on the ground. They were all quite beautiful, nicely shot pictures of portraits and nature. Even though some were ruined he made sure to salvage the ones he could.

“Listen, I came looking because I needed to talk to you,” Soonyoung said hesitantly, leaning down so that he could pick up some of the pictures as well.

“You had plenty of time for that,” Jihoon grumbled bitterly. “Besides, who said I wanted to talk to you?”

Soonyoung seemed unsure of how to respond, surprised by the sudden attitude. “Just because the Bronze wasn’t happy with you doesn’t mean you need to take it out on me, Jihoon. I thought we were friends.”

Jihoon surged forward at the comment, anger suddenly taking over him. “Friends? You keep saying that, but friends don’t lie to each other. Every time that I think that we can be friends like you want to be, I get hurt, and I’m getting sick of it.”

Soonyoung stepped back, ruffling his hair in frustration. “What are you even talking about?”

Jihoon pointed his stack of photos at his chest and glared. “You came to Busan so that you could be with your fiancé, but instead of telling me straight out, you kept it from me. Every time that I think you’re being honest with me, you end up lying. And I’m sick of your excuses.” He began to walk down the hallway, anger making him want to rip the photos to pieces but the rational part of his mind keeping his temper in check.

Soonyoung resolutely followed him. “What the hell, Jihoon? So what, I didn’t tell you. That doesn’t matter! I came to see you because I wanted to.”

“And that’s why I’m done, Soonyoung!” Jihoon snapped, spinning around and holding his arm out before he could come any closer. His palms were scratched and Jihoon cringed at the sudden pain from his shoulder. “I’m tired of getting my hopes up over and over again, only to be reminded that you’re in love with someone else. I realize now that we can’t be friends. I thought I could push aside my feelings and be there for you, but now I know. I can’t do it and I don’t want to continue torturing myself.”

Soonyoung was frozen, looking like his mind was running a mile a minute to comprehend his words. But Jihoon turned away before he could respond. He didn’t want to hear the answer because he wasn’t sure he would like what he would hear.

“Wait, Jihoon. I need to talk to you.” Soonyoung snapped out of his trance, reaching to grab his wrist but Jihoon spun out of his grasp before he could pull him back.

“No, Soonyoung. I think we’re done talking.” Jihoon threw open the doors of the performing arts center.

“Jihoon, wait!” Soonyoung went to follow him, but once he saw what was outside he shrank back.

Outside there was a line of reporters crowded around the doors, microphones in their hands and huge cameras on their shoulders. A limousine had pulled up outside of the building, and a crowd of students had gathered to watch. Jihoon saw Soonyoung backtrack, shoving his hands into his pockets and moving away from the windows. He rolled his eyes, never had he been more thankful for the papprazzi.

He made to dodge past the crowd, back towards the dorms where he could wallow in peace, but before he could someone screamed beside him and the crowd surrounded him. “There, that’s him!”

Instead of surging into the performing arts building, they cornered Jihoon, blocking his escape and surrounding him from all corners. Jihoon gasped at the sudden close proximity, feeling the heat rise to his face and sudden anxiety. “What-”

“That’s him, that’s Lee Jihoon!”

Jihoon spun around, shell shocked. The reporters who he had previously thought were for Soonyoung had surprisingly turned out to be for him. A mix of reporters and students had surrounded him, all trying to get his attention and waving cameras in his face.

“Is it true, you’re the Lee Jihoon?”

“Where have you been all this time?”

“Why have you surfaced now?”

“Is it true that you’re going to become the heir to the Lee Enterprises?”

Jihoon couldn’t comprehend a single word they were saying. He felt like he was drowning underneath the bright lights and the close proximity of the crowd. His head swarmed and he was suddenly afraid he would pass out. Maybe it was the blood loss, maybe it was because he was afraid.

Before he could faint, the doors to the limo opened and the reporters surged away from him, converging on the person in the limo so that they could take pictures.

In the back of his hazy mind, Jihoon could faintly recognize him. He had only seen him once, ordering seafood stew at his mother’s restaurant. He was as well dressed as the last time, with every silver hair in place and with a cold gaze behind his sunglasses that kept the reporters at bay. Two security guards flanked him, shoving reporters out of the way and parting them like the red sea.

The man came to a stop in front of him, and for a moment there was pure silence except for the clicking of cameras. All he did was look at him. The intense gaze captured him in place, and he seemed to take in everything from his pale pink hair to his haggard uniform. His eyes stopped on the bruise already forming on his face, but then continued on.

“Lee Jihoon?”

Jihoon didn’t know what to do but nod. “That’s me,” he said hesitantly.

The man nodded, like he had already known the answer the moment he had laid eyes on him. He motioned towards his body guards who walked forward to come by his side. Jihoon was momentarily afraid when they grabbed him firmly by the arms. “I’d like you to come with me, please.”

Jihoon stared at him like he was crazy. No way in hell was he getting into a random strangers limousine, especially not if they were intending to kidnap him in front of everything. “Who are you?”

The man took a long breath before removing his sunglasses. He impaled him with a sharp, clear gaze and pulled out a business card from his lapel pocket. Everything about him screamed rich and intimidating, and Jihoon could tell he was going to get into that car no matter what he did. “My name is Lee Eun, and I am the CEO of Lee Enterprises.” He handed him the business card and Jihoon could only stare in shock at the golden words imprinted on the parchment. “I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

“Lee Jihoon, I’m your father.”

 

——

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWWWWWWW
> 
> THE WRITER IS NOT DEAD, AMAZING.
> 
> Hi guys. Let me first just say... I’m so sorry!!! I never intended it to be this long since I updated, but it just got out of hand... I’ve been so busy lately. I just moved into my first apartment on my own, got a new job, and have been having some friend issues which have been stressing me out. Writing is usually a good outlet for me, but I’ve been so blocked lately I haven’t written anything. In good news, I finally finished this chapter and it is SO FREAKING LONG!!! Also, I have written some other chapters to my other fics, and will be updating those soon!
> 
> I want to thank you all for your support and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I’m such a jerk omg I torture my poor boys so much. HOW COULD THEY HIT POOR JIHOON? WHERE MY #TEAMJIHOON AT???
> 
> And in relation to the title. Who regrets this chapter the most??? Seungcheol? Soonyoung? Jihoon? Me???
> 
> Anyway, this chapter ends the FIRST PART of Golden Boys.Yes, that’s right. We’re only halfway there. Someone hold me, I never thought this fic would become the monster it is but it is... I hope you guys love this fic, and I’m so thankful for your support! I can’t believe we hit over 1000 kudos. That’s insane. You guys are THE BEST. Stay tuned because there’s so many more plot twists and reveals in this fic you won’t even be able to comprehend. This fic rivals every kdrama out there I swear to god.
> 
> Once again thank you so much for being patient with me and thank you for reading!!! I love reading your comments and I hope you enjoy the rest of Golden Boys!


End file.
